Feelin' Alive
by jefronp
Summary: A girl is forced to confront her past after spending the summer in New Jersey.
1. Chapter 1

Miley sighed as her mother, Tish talked animatedly with her soon-to-be stepfather, Bruce. She ran her fingers through her hair, and turned the volume on her iPhone higher, drowning out her mother and the constant sound of horns honking. She stared out of the window, watching the rain trail down the window. She traced it with her finger, strangely saddened when it stopped at the bottom of the window.

After another hour of this, they finally arrived at her mother's best friend's beach house on the Jersey Shore. For as long as she could remember, they'd been going to this beach house summer after summer. This would however, be Bruce's first time and the first time they'd returned in about four years due to problems in her family.

"Miley!" She looked up to find her mother turned in her seat, looking towards her. "We're here, honey." She nodded her head, and started to get out of the car, rolling her eyes. As if she didn't already know that.

"Oh, Miley!" She heard, looking up she saw Denise run towards her, her arms stretched wide as she tried to hug the teenage girl, who had just as quickly tried to get out of her grasp. She didn't seem to notice as she looked at her, tears in her eyes, a smile on her face. "You're so grown up."

Miley nodded, this time suppressing the urge to roll her eyes. No duh, she'd grown older, it had been four years since she'd been at the beach house. Last time Denise or her two sons had seen her, she had braces, and was a lot shorter. Now, since she'd taken up cheerleading and dancing at her boarding school, her legs seemed longer and toned, she had a perfect body, and her braces were off, revealing straight pearly whites. Her blue—almost violet—eyes were breathtaking. Her once natural auburn hair, now dyed black, the bangs hanging over her eyes in an alluring way.

She was seventeen years old and the girl all the guys at her school wanted, but couldn't have.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are." Denise gushed. "It's almost unreal."

Miley nodded her head, and turned away, going to get her bags from the car, but before she could, Denise stopped her. "No, dear, let Joe and Nick take care of that." She waved her off as Miley felt her body freeze.

Joe? _Nick_?

She hadn't seen Nick in four years. When they last saw each other, they'd kissed for the first time and had gone a little too far. After, she'd left for four years. She wondered if he remembered what happened between them, or if he like her, had tried to erase it from his memory.

Even as impossible as it was.

Denise called for them, Joe came out first, a smile on his face. He had glasses on, something Miley hadn't noticed he needed until then. His hair was cut short, and spiked in the middle. It made him look very cute, she had to admit. He walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"I missed ya, Miles." He told her, hugging her closer.

She laughed, and pulled away, "You're so strange." She grinned, and kissed his cheek, "I missed you too, in case you were wondering."

Joe smiled and looked behind him, clearing his throat. Miley stepped to the side as he began to get her bags. Nick stood in the entrance to the house, he ran his fingers through his hair, his phone to his ear. She narrowed her eyes at him as he looked at her and quickly hung up. Instantly, she felt angry towards him, he walked to the group and put a smile on his face, despite Miley's glare. He gave Tish a hug, and shook hands with Bruce.

Then he turned towards her. She shook her head, rolling her eyes; she completely brushed him off and walked in the direction of the beach. Not in the mood to speak with him.

"Miley?" Tish called, "Where are you going?" Miley didn't answer and kept walking, quickly putting in her ear buds, she pressed play and her favorite song of all time came on. She started to dance as she walked, tapping her hand to her leg in time with the song.

After a few minutes of walking, she came to what looked to be a carnival. She stopped at the pier, the wind blowing her hair behind her as she leaned against the railing staring out at the families on the beach, the kids playing in the sand, and in the distance, she was able to find a few dolphins.

She closed her eyes and smelled the ocean air, that alone bringing a smile to her face. After a few minutes, she walked to a concession stand and bought a smoothie. As she passed a group of guys a little older than her, one of them hooted in her direction, another slapped her ass as she passed. She immediately spun around and grabbed his hand.

"Want to do that again?" She said, her voice cold. "Or will I have to break it?"

The guy immediately backed away from her as she glared at him, her eyes becoming darker as she continued to speak, "Don't ever touch me again. Understood?" Then she spun around and walked toward what looked to be an intense game of beach volleyball.

She walked past it, looking down at her phone, she quickly typed a text message to her best friend at boarding school, Liam.

_So far, it's lame. I don't want to be here, I've made that pretty clear._

She wasn't watching where she was going, and ran into someone who had seemed to be running towards her, unable to stop. Her smoothie exploded all over her shirt, thankfully not going anywhere near her phone. She landed on the floor, all sandy, as she sat up.

She tried to clean herself off, when the person who'd she bumped into spoke.

"Looks like I found you." She looked up and saw Nick, a smirk on his face.

"Nick…" She whispered, "What are you doing?"

"My mother sent me to come find you, and I suppose I did." He sat up, offering to help her up, but she brushed him off and stood up herself. She tried to clean the smoothie from her hair, but with the sand mixed in it only made it worse.

"Well, don't. I don't need you to follow me around like a babysitter. I'm seventeen now, almost eighteen. You're not in charge of me." She picked up her bag, her phone, and the now empty cup of strawberry-banana smoothie. Great, five dollars wasted because Nick couldn't watch where he was going.

"Miley." He stopped her from trying to leave, looking at her. "We have to talk about what happened."

"Just now? I think we've talked enough." She pushed past him to get to the trashcan nearby. "I'll see you later, considering I have no choice in the matter. Goodbye, Nick."

Nick watched helplessly as she walked away from him, probably in search of a new shirt. He knew she was upset over what happened the last time they'd seen eachother. They'd gotten into a huge fight, and haven't really made up just yet. As far as he knew, she had been sent to boarding school, and had gone to Paris during the summer, to work on her French, her favorite language. One she'd become very fluent in while growing up.

He also had noticed how different she looked, how skinny but in shape she seemed to be. He knew a lot about her, but some things, he also didn't. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, and turned toward the volleyball players.

He had no choice but to push it to the side and just play. It was all he could do for now.

Miley, meanwhile had found a stand that sold t-shirts. She made a face when she saw one with Nemo on the front, and another with Phineas and Ferb and they're platypus, who appeared to be surfing behind them. She wasn't a child. She threw it back on the table in frustration.

"Need some help? You look like you could use it." She heard a voice beside her, and turned to see a girl her age with black hair, and tan skin. Her brown eyes narrowed in on her as she looked at her with an amused expression. "I mean, I can see you're a bit too old for Nemo and Phineas and Ferb."

"Thanks for noticing." Miley muttered, "Don't they have anything else here?"

"Well, just down that way," The girl pointed down the boardwalk, "They do. Come on, I'll show you." She took Miley's hand and pulled her with her, causing her to have no other choice but follow. They got to another stand where Miley spotted an orange long sleeved shirt. She picked it up, and held it up to see the price.

"Twenty dollars? Too much." She put it down, and began looking again.

"Or…" The girl had a gleam in her eye, "you could do this." She picked it up and began to put it in her bag. Miley's eyes widened, "It's okay, I do this all the time."

"No!" Miley stopped her, "I got in trouble for that. I don't want to get in trouble again."

The girl smirked, "Wow, a bad girl. I'm liking you already."

"Not really." Miley sighed, "I'll just buy it, I don't want to smell like a fucking smoothie for the rest of the day."

"And a girl with a mouth. Even better."

Miley laughed and rolled her eyes, paying for the shirt. After she put it on and put her dirty shirt in her bag, she and the girl walked down the boardwalk. Miley bought a pretzel, and she bought a churro.

Soon after they found a place to sit and eat, they began to talk.

"So, what brings you down to the Jersey Shore?" The girl asked her, taking a bite of her churro.

"My mom shipped me down here with her, so she could spend time with her best friend and her fiancé. She couldn't trust me home for three months by myself, I suppose."

"And why is that?"

"Well. This is the first summer in four years I haven't spent in Paris. So, I guess she just wanted to spend time with me, not that she had much to begin with. Only a few reasons why she sent me to boarding school and allowed me to be in Paris for four years."

"She's not much apart of your life, is she?"

"Not really." She sighed, "But whatever, I'm used to it."

The girl could sense she had something else to say, but wouldn't. There was a lot about this girl she wanted to know, she seemed interesting enough.

"My mom doesn't spend time with me either." She said, "She has a boyfriend she spends all her time with, she's never home. I basically just live with my older sister." She took a bite as she watched her rip a piece of the pretzel off and put it in her mouth. She did it so perfectly, elegant. She actually didn't know the correct word to use.

She also noticed she'd been silent. "So, We never got eachother's names. I'm Demi." She held out her hand, and smiled at her.

She seemed in a daze as she looked back at her, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Miley."

"Miley? Unique name." Demi smiled at her, "Or is it a nickname?"

"It's a nickname that I guess stuck." She shrugged. "I've had it for as long as I can remember."

"Interesting." Demi murmured. "So, where you from, if you're just here visiting."

"Franklin. It's a small town in Tennessee." Demi noticed for the first time her accent. It was very southern, but not so much that it was annoying. "I moved to New York when I was fifteen. My mother's boyfriend lives there, so she had me relocate. Not that I had a choice, my stuff was already packed and shipped when I got back for winter break freshman year."

Demi could see this girl had a lot of things going on at once. For example, the way she'd grown up, how her mother treated her, how she had to basically give up everything so her mother could be happy. But did her happiness matter?

"I'm sorry, Miley." Demi said, quietly.

Miley was silent for a moment, before she finally stood up, "Let's get out of here." She said, changing the subject. "I want to have some fun."

And the twinkle in her eyes was all the assurance Demi needed.

"Let's do it."

Later that night, Miley stumbled onto the beach house porch, the automatic light blinding her as she tried to walk straight, and not wake anybody up.

"Destiny." She heard a male's voice speak, she looked up and saw Bruce sitting on the beach chair, an angry look on his face. "Where have you been?"

"None of your business." She snapped, standing still for a moment, she felt a wave of dizzyness and grabbed her head in pain.

"I told your mother to get some sleep, that I'd stay up until you returned. Would you like to tell me where you've been?"

"Like, I said. It's none. Of. You're. Fucking. Business." She spoke in a cold voice, her anger becoming more apparent as her accent became more noticeable. "Please, just leave me alone and let me sleep."

"Destiny!" Bruce nearly yelled, "I demand to know where you've been."

Miley froze and turned around, "Don't you ever call me that. The name's fucking Miley." She walked closer to him, "And don't act like you give a shit, because you and I both know you don't."

With that, she turned around and walked almost soberly toward her bedroom. One she hoped was still the same even after four years.

Sure enough, her suspicions were correct as she walked upstairs to the last door down the hall, opening the door, she saw Nick sleeping in the bed on the other side of the room.

What the hell was he doing in here?

"Get out of my room." She told him, knowing he wasn't asleep, even if it was four in the morning. "What are you doing in here?"

"Uhm, hate to break it to you." He told her, "But we share a room, always have."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She groaned, "I don't remember that."

"Fucking being the operative word here." Nick said, "You remember. You just choose not to."

"Fuck you, Nick." She snapped, "Get out of here so I can change."

"If I recall, this is technically my bedroom. I live here, you don't, remember? Go to the bathroom if you aren't comfortable. Even thought it's not nothing-" He didn't finish, because she slammed the door to the room, midsentence.

He wondered why she was so pissed about something that happened four years before. Then again, he supposed he had to understand; she was a hormonal teenage girl after all.

A few minutes later, she came back in, a headband in her hair holding it back, sweats and a tank top on as she got into bed quietly. She didn't say another word to him, instead deciding to try and get some sleep. She was exhausted, after the party Demi dragged her to, she just wanted to sleep.

Even if it was restless, at least she could say she tried.

Nick on the other hand, knew he wasn't going to get any sleep. She was acting too different from the last time he'd seen her, apart from what he knew she was angry about. They'd grown up together, best friends, never one with out the other, when they'd have their yearly visits.

Then after what happened between them happened, she began to act different. Not returning his numerous calls or texts. Whatever happened to her, happened and he didn't know what it was. He figured his mother knew, but even she wouldn't tell him, having been sworn to secrecy by Tish.

Tonight was their usual, first dinner together they always had when the two families were brought together. He stared at the empty seat all through dinner wondering where the hell she was. Her mother was beyond upset, she'd called her numerous times, not that helped at all. Tish even asked him if he knew where she was, he said he didn't know, that they last time he'd seen her was at the carnival on the beach.

All he just wanted to do was break down her walls and be her best friend again, like it was before, but if she wouldn't let him, or _anyone_ in, how was he supposed to do it?

He turned over on his side, and sighed, closing his eyes. He was going to try to get some sleep tonight, even if he didn't, he could try.

The next morning, Miley got up a little earlier and looked at her phone for the first time. She saw how many missed texts and calls she had and let out a groan. Fuck. Her mother was going to kill her, if not this migraine she already had.

She quickly got dressed, quietly so she wouldn't wake up Nick, and grabbed her bag quickly, going down the stairs, she could hear her mother and Denise talking. She stopped at the bottom and listened.

"I don't know what to do with her anymore." Tish said to Denise. "She's acting out more than ever before. I mean I know she's been gone for most of the past four years, but regardless, I don't understand why she's been so distant from everyone. Especially yesterday, I apologize for her rude behavior."

"It's alright sweetie." Denise assured her, "Whatever's going on in her head, can be fixed, have you taken her to see anyone since school's been out?"

Tish shook her head, "No. She came back the day before we had to leave."

"Well. Why don't we look up someone local? That way she could see someone at least once a week while she's here, maybe she'll like to talk to someone."

"I don't believe that will work. Ever since the accident she's shut down from the world. She refuses to go see somebody and talk to them, she won't let anybody in." It was quite for a moment, and Miley could hear her mother's tears. "She literally put up walls, and no one, not even I can break through them."

Miley deciding she didn't want to hear anymore, quietly snuck out, closing the door softly behind her. She felt angry, once more, because her mother once again made herself look like the victim when really it wasn't her. It was Miley.

She refused to talk about that day. September 6, 2005. The possible worst day of her life, apart from what happened with Nick. She kept walking until she was in town, she spotted a few stores and stopped to look them. When she was in the record store forty five minutes later, Demi came in, and grinned at her when she saw her.

"Hey, Miley!" Demi waved, catching her attention fast she walked towards her and hugged her, holding her close. "What brings you here this early?"

Miley shrugged, "I had to leave. That place is fucking suffocating. What about you?"

"I'm meeting up with some people, you should join." Demi told her, "I want to meet you to a bunch of my friends."

"Didn't I meet them last night?"

"Well, yeah. But they weren't sober, and as I recall, neither were you, missy." Demi wiggled her eyebrows and playfully nudged her.

Miley laughed, "Oh yes, now I remember." She joked, following Demi out of the store. They walked a couple blocks until they came to a secluded spot on the beach. Sitting around an unlit bonfire were about six teenagers, all ranging from age 17-22. They had beer bottles in their hands, and some food in another.

Miley sat down next to a girl with long blonde hair, she looked at her and smiled, "Hey, I'm Chelsea." Miley gave her a small smile in return.

"I'm Miley."

"Guys, this is my new friend, Miley. Miley, these are the guys, with names, but silly me, I can't remember them." She joked as she sat down next to a guy about twenty with blonde hair.

He looked at her, "I'm Sterling." He told her, "I'm pretty badass."

"Are you now?" Miley's eyebrows rose a little. But before he could tell her anything further, the rest of the group began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Mitchel." A boy with short dark hair told her, he looked at her, "I'm not as badass." He joked, causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm David." Another boy with paler skin than Mitchel, and dark short hair told her. "I'm just awesome."

Miley smirked she looked ahead of her and saw a guy with shaggy blonde hair, most of which fell in his eyes. "And you are?"

He lifted his head up, and looked at her, his green eyes bright against the sun. "I'm Dylan." He had his arm around a girl with dark hair, and violet eyes.

She looked up, her pouty lips in a smile, "I'm Selena." She introduced herself, she moved her head closer to Dylan's.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know they were both a couple. She grinned at them, "I have—or had a boyfriend-…" She trailed off. "Uhm, it's just you two reminded me of us, is—is all." Her grin faded away just as fast as it came. "Anyway, nice to meet y'all."

Demi sat down next to her a put an arm around her, hugging her close. "You, missy, are going to have the ride of your life this summer."

"Huh, how so?" Miley asked, as Sterling asked Dylan where Cole, Gia, and Debby were. Not that Miley actually knew them or anything.

"Just wait and see, sit back and enjoy it while it lasts, babe." She laughed when Miley looked at her confused. "Just wait."

"I know you've only known me like… a day, but patience isn't exactly my strong suit."

Demi laughed, causing her to laugh. From where everyone else sat, it looked as though the two were best friends for over a few years. For them, it seemed like a start to an amazing friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, they were all crowded around the now lit bonfire, as the temperature had drastically dropped and it was now freezing cold. Each teen had a story, and we're sharing it. Cole, Gia, and Debby had joined them a couple hours before, and each person was having the time of their lives, until it took a serious turn.

"So, Cole." Miley turned to him, "You and Dylan…are twins?"

Cole nodded, "I mean, we are identical after all."

Miley playfully smacked him, "Okay, stupid question, I get it." Then suddenly her facial expression clouded over, and she seemed upset.

"What's wrong, Miley?" Cole asked her, immediately concerned.

She turned away for a moment, then looked back at him. At everyone. "N-nothing is wrong." She stammered. "No need to worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Demi asked her, she put her hand on her knee and looked at her, Miley was near tears.

"Really. I'm fine." She said, her voice cracking, tears began falling. "Please. Let it be."

Demi sat next to her, and didn't say anything more. Sterling seemed to notice Miley's discomfort and began to talk. "You know, I have a pretty interesting life story to share with you." He said, Miley's head snapped up. "I was only seven when everything changed for me." He began. "I was living in Los Angeles, with my mother, my older brother, and my father. My father began to drink, heavily. He would come home and beat my mother and my brother and I up if we so much as made a creak noise in the floorboards. He hated us, his life, his marriage, where he was headed. And I knew it. When I was seven, my older brother, woke me up in the middle of the night, we heard my father come home, and my mother's screams and cries as my father began to beat her. He looked at me, fear in his eyes and told me we were leaving. That night. So get packed. I literally didn't have a choice. I quickly packed everything…" As he told the story, everyone began to listen intently. No one making a noise, no one making a peep. Miley's eyes were still teary, but for a completely different reason. "And we both snuck out, just as we heard the gunshot echo through the house. We ran, and ran and ran. Not sure where exactly we were going, but far enough away, where we knew we'd be safe. After a while, we both stopped, trying to catch our breath." He paused for a moment, letting it all sink in.

"We ran to a gas station where we hurriedly asked the guy when the next bus out of town was, he said in five minutes. So we ran as fast as we could down three blocks and made it just in time. We could still hear the gunshots from where we were, burned into our minds forever. We didn't stop until we arrived a few towns later. Since he was only fifteen at the time, jobless, and had no money. We both had to live on the streets. A month later, we were walking alone the streets, just messing around when we ran into a nice gentleman. He kindly took us into his home, and fed us."

"He gave us a home to stay in for a few years, and food to eat. After my brother turned eighteen, he left. I was still left in the house, wondering day after day, where he'd gone. But I didn't know. To this day, I still don't." He paused for a moment, "And to this day, I wonder. Why he'd left me, why he'd just run off like that. And let me tell you, it wasn't easy, I had to adjust to things on my own, grow up on my own. The man who'd rescued me became my father. Unfortunately, he'd had a heart attack last month and had passed away."

Miley looked up at him, the fire dancing in her eyes, "Do you miss him?" She asked, staring straight at him.

"Every. Single. Fucking. Day. There isn't a day that goes buy that I don't think of him." He stared back at her, "or my brother."

Miley bit her lip to keep the tears away, she bit so hard, she could taste blood. As she looked down at her hands, Mitchel began to speak.

"You know, I have two brothers." He began, "one older, one younger." He looked down for a moment and shook his head. "Marc, my younger brother and I were always goofing off. Always playing around growing up, always throwing eachother in the street…" He let out a sigh, before continuing as if trying to keep himself from crying. "One day, I was nine, he was six. We were goofing off as usual, when I threw him too hard into the street. He had fallen on the ground, and couldn't get back up. I saw a cement truck coming towards him and started screaming. My older brother, Mason came outside, and noticed what was happening. We both noticed the truck coming towards Marc, who had managed to stand up. Thinking quickly, he pushed him out of the way, as soon as he saw how close the truck was to him. Marc stumbled, and Mason? Mason…he got hit." He swallowed and choked back a tear. "Mason died on impact." He put his head in his hands for a moment, then looked back at the group, at Miley. "My parents still to this day blame me for it. Since Marc was too young, he couldn't have been blamed. I was, because I was the one who initiated the fight."

Gia began to comfort him, when Miley suddenly abruptly stood up. "Do you think about him? Do you wonder what his life would be like if he was still alive? Or do you blame yourself for something that wasn't even your fault?" She asked him. He looked up at her, wondering why she'd suddenly freaked out.

"Of course, I do. He was twelve, he had his whole damn life ahead of him." What had caused this girl's sudden outburst? "He wanted to be a musician. He and I were going to start a band together when we got older, me on drums, and he on guitar. And yes, to answer your question, I still blame myself for it, because it could have easily been prevented."

For a second Miley looked like she wanted to say something, but she instead said nothing and turned around to sit back down, running her fingers through her hair.

"Miley, what was that?" Demi asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, "Please stop asking me if I'm okay."

Demi faced forward and said nothing for a moment. She nodded her head in David's direction. And David started to tell his story.

"My dad left me before I was born, I didn't get a chance to meet him. Or know him well enough to want a father figure in my life. When I was ten, he suddenly showed up at our front door. Demanding my mother she let him see me. She refused telling me to fuck off. He wouldn't listen, he tried to get in regardless, and saw me playing video games. I was sitting alone, there was no one near me, no one on the other side of the room. He sat down next to me, and tried to get my attention. I was too into the game to look at him and acknowledge he was there. He called my name, and poked me. I told him to wait a minute. He snapped and took my controller snapping it in half, which caught my attention. I turned to him and said, 'who are you? Not another boyfriend, I hope.' He laughed humorlessly and told me he was my father. I didn't believe him and told him to get out of the house and not joke around with me like that. He kept insisting he was, but since I never met him, I didn't know. He smacked me in the face and told me to man up. I didn't know who this man was or what he wanted from me. Eventually, after a few minutes of torture, he called me a little shit and left. I didn't see him for another five months. He came back, and told my mother and I he was sober. My mother told him she didn't believe him and asked him to leave. Before he did, he stopped to look at me, and for the first time I noticed how tired, how pale he was. How old he seemed to look. He gave me a sad look, and turned to leave." He paused for a moment, choking back his tears. "That was the last time I saw him. I heard about seven months later that he'd overdosed and was in rehab. I'm twenty one now, and have long since given up on him coming back and finding me. He didn't want me apart of his life, and he got his wish."

Miley tilted her head to the side for a moment, she stared at David, and blinked her eyes. He looked back at her, noticing she was looking at him. In her eyes he could see question, confusion, and most of all, curiosity. He shook his head and sighed, "My mom died last year, due to her ongoing battle with cancer. She couldn't win."

Miley still looked at him, her eyes beginning to narrow, then as he looked at her, she turned away, and looked at the waves hitting the shore. She knew everyone knew what was going on with her, why she'd freaked out at Mitchel, why she said nothing after David's story. While at the same time she wondered why they were all telling her their story. She heard her phone go off, and quickly pulled it out, seeing a text from Liam.

_Hey, beautiful. Just wanted to know how you were doing. I miss you. Love you, princess._

This made a smile come to her face, she didn't respond, and just let it be. She wanted it to stay on her screen for forever.

Gia noticed her smile, and the screen that lit up her face. She smirked to herself, instantly wondering what this girl was so happy about, when only a few moments before, she was upset. Miley looked up at that moment and turned to Dylan.

Was this girl bipolar or what?

Demi sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, she had a story, but didn't quite know how to tell it, or if she wanted to. She wasn't as willingly open as the others, they all had truth to them. They all had gone through something traumatic, yet still came out okay in the end.

Whatever Miley's reason was, Demi wanted to know. Not that she seemed to open with it all in the first place to begin with.

"It's my turn." Everyone heard a voice speak. Miley looked up from playing with Dylan's hands, her fingers intentionally grabbing his. From across the bonfire, she saw Selena slowly lift her head up. Her long black hair, falling over her face, her dark make-up prominent in the light, her violet eyes piercing. Her full pouty lips, in a straight line as she began to speak. "I have a story for you, new girl." She said.

_New Girl_? Miley thought to herself, a little shocked that she'd acknowledged she was there.

"I was born when my mother was fifteen. She was a teenager, barely beginning her sophomore year of high school." She paused, as if remembering all of this was painful for her. "My father wasn't apart of my life too much. I hardly remember him. I don't have very many memories of him. I have really nothing. He didn't want to be apart of my life and made it very clear from the beginning." She picked up some sand, and threw it in the bonfire, as if almost angry. "When I was seven, my mother got remarried to a guy who was pretty cool. I mean, he cared about me, and showed me how to ride a bike, how to count, how to color correctly, math, everything. He became more of a father to me than my real father was." She looked directly at Miley, blinking a few times, before continuing. "When I was thirteen, my mother found out he'd had another daughter and son, both were my age. She hadn't known he too, was a teen parent."

Miley looked at her, her eyes blinking as the realization slowly began to hit her. Her mouth dropped open as Selena continued to speak.

"He went to go visit them, for the first time in their lives. When he left, I cried, because it would've been the first time without him in my life, he never went on any trips, he never left the state unless my mother and I were both with him as well. Well, a few days later, my mother got a call from the police. The man on the other end was unfortunately the one who had to be the bearer of bad news, to tell us something that would change our lives forever. Something that we could never, ever let go of." She paused, and moved her eyes away from Miley's for only a moment, before putting them back, almost glaring at her.

"He told us," Her voice hard, and tense. "My stepfather had been involved in a fatal accident, with his daughter and son. It was raining that night, cold, dark, you couldn't' see four feet ahead of you. It was also, late a night, when all the drunk drivers come out."

Miley began to feel her body shake as the memories she tried to forget began to resurface again. Her hands shaking in Dylan's, he looked at her, questioningly, but she shook her head and forced herself to calm down, letting go of his hand. She had to wait for Selena's story to end, just to make sure it was true.

"The road was slippery, and he lost control of the car, just as it stopped, a drunk driver hit them from the other side causing the car to flip over twice. He was dead upon impact, as was his son. His daughter, however was knocked unconscious, she was the only who survived. The only one who got to see my stepfather alive for the last few minutes of his life." She narrowed her eyes at Miley, who immediately looked away.

As Selena spoke, flashbacks invaded her mind. No. She had to get rid of them, and stop listening to Selena, but it was too difficult. She couldn't move. She felt frozen to her spot. Intrigued by this very familiar story.

"I never got to say goodbye to him. And that, I regret more than anything more in this world. From what I heard, his daughter made a full recovery, his ex-wife however continued to blame her for the accident that changed everything. Do I believe it was her fault? No. Do I blame her? No. But do I wish I could've at least gotten another chance to say goodbye?" Her eyes didn't move from Miley's, "You fucking bet I do. But it doesn't mean I hate her for it."

Miley's body was shaking so hard, she couldn't breathe. _No, no, no… _She quickly stood up, grabbing her things, and without saying a word, turn and ran towards the pier. She immediately began to feel dizzy, sick. Tears clouded her vision as she ran towards the beach house, rushing to get there, so no one could stop her or ask her questions. She didn't want to break down in front of them, to show them she was weak.

Once on the deck outside, she grabbed the railing to the stairs, and held her hand to her chest, beginning to cry. She cried so hard, she could hardly breathe. She hit the deck numerous times, as all the memories hit her. And flooded her mind.

She had tried so hard to forget, but even that was impossible.

She heard the door creak open, but paid no mind to it. Soon enough, she felt arms wrap around her and pull her close, rocking her back and forth. She rested her fingers in their hair and was able to identify them quickly. She looked up into the familiar chocolate brown eyes and pulled him closer.

"Nick…" She whispered, "I'm so sorry." She clutched onto his shirt tighter, and let him rock her. Despite what she'd been feeling towards him and how she treated him since she'd come to the beach, she still needed him. Her best friend, the solid rock that had always been apart of her life, she didn't want to let him go.

"It's okay." He whispered back. "I got you. It's okay."

The next morning, Miley woke up, her head was hurting and her throat hurt. She looked to her right and saw Nick's bed was empty. Confused and a little bit disoriented, she sat up and looked at the clock in between their beds.

12:34.

Shit, it was past noon. She laid back in bed and groaned, the memories from the night before flashing through her head. Selena's story, her running home, and collapsing on the ground in tears, only to be comforted by Nick. She still didn't know how he found out she was home. It was three in the morning after all.

After he'd managed to get her inside, she still wouldn't let him leave her side. So, they spend the night cuddling together until he knew she was asleep and moved to his bed. What he didn't know, was that she wasn't, and it hurt to see him move away from her.

Then again, with the way she'd been acting, she couldn't really blame him.

Rubbing her eyes, she walked downstairs, and into the kitchen where she saw that she was alone. Pouring herself some cereal and a glass of apple juice, she sat at the island and began to eat. Chewing her food, she began to think, until footsteps brought her back to reality.

"Miley? You're sure up late." Joe said, opening the refrigerator and taking out what he needed for breakfast, or in this case lunch.

"Yeah. I uhm, went to sleep late last night…" She said, not offering any more further information than that. "Do you know where our mothers are?"

"Yeah, my mom said something about shopping at the boardwalk and spending the rest of the day at the beach. Bruce is at the motorcycle shop or something…" Miley rolled her eyes, of course he was. "And Nick's at his volleyball tournament."

Miley's eyes widened. That was _today_? Why didn't he tell her? She would've told him to sleep. She would've not kept him beside her all that time if she'd known. Or maybe it was because he didn't want her to know.

Finally, realizing she had to put the past between them behind her, she quickly put her dishes in the dishwasher and ran upstairs to get changed. A few minutes later, she had pulled on shorts, a plaid shirt and sneakers, her hair in a ponytail. She ran past a confused Joe and out onto the beach as fast as she could, to get to the game.

She figured she owed it to him to at least go to the game. After what he did for her the night before, it was the least she could do.

She made it just in time. A little out of breath, but at least she made it. She began to cheer for him as he played, clapping when he managed to get someone out. She didn't really understand the rules of the game, seeing as she was just into cheerleading, but she tried to make the most out of it.

When the game was over, she caught up to him and immediately wrapped her arms around him, feeling a warmth of gratitude towards him. "You did amazing." She whispered in his ear.

At first, he'd seemed confused when he saw her, how did she know? And more importantly, why was she there and actually acting nice towards him?

"Miley? Why are you…?"

"Joe told me. I'm sorry for last night, if I had known…" He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it."

"So, tell me. How long have you been playing volleyball for?" She asked him, nudging him playfully.

"I started three years ago, you know. I heard the ladies dig volleyball players, so my buddy, Dylan and I began to get into it."

"So you did this for chicks?"

He nodded, a smile on his face.

"You have not changed one bit, Nicholas." She teased, hugging him again.

He laughed and hugged her back, telling her he was gonna meet with his teammates real quick, she nodded and let him go, sitting back on the bench again. She pulled out her phone and played with the games on it while she waited. It wasn't long before she felt a presence next to her.

"Miley." She looked up into Demi's worried eyes. She sighed and looked away, but was once again brought to her attention.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You freaked everyone out last night the way you just left last night after Selena's story. What was up with that?"

"No reason. I just had to get home. My mom was going to kill me if I was any later." She lamely told her.

"No. You freaked out, looking upset at Cole, then you yelled at Mitchel, then at Selena by leaving. What's wrong with you?"

"Look, maybe it isn't your business. Okay? Maybe it's something I don't want to talk about, or something I'm trying to forget. So, please, just drop it."

Demi looked at her with so much concern and curiosity, that Miley almost broke. Instead, she stood up and began to walk away.

"Well, when you want to talk, let me know. I'll see you around, Miley."

"Yeah. Bye." Miley responded, going back to playing games on her phone. Who did Demi think she was, invading her personal life like that? None of it was any of her damn business to begin with.

It wasn't long before she was once again back on the boardwalk, walking along it with Nick by her side, both with ice cream cones in their hands. She was laughing at something he was telling her, a story about Joe and a girl that didn't end up working out, when an idea formed in her mind.

"Can I have a bite of your ice cream?" She asked, at first innocently. He nodded his head; she wrapped her fingers around the gone, and licked it, then a mischievous smile formed at her lips. She pushed it towards him until it smashed into his nose. His eyes opened wide and she shrieked with laughter, running away from him as fast as she could, licking her ice cream as she did.

"I got you!" She pointed at him, jumping up and down in her place excitedly as he began to go after her.

"Oh, now you asked for it." He muttered to himself and chased her through the boardwalk, until the dead end at the other side. She stopped at the railing and looked over, into the ocean, at the waves splashing against the boardwalk.

She looked behind her, and laughed when Nick finally caught up to her. He placed both arms on either side of her trapping her, and rubbed his nose against hers, causing her to laugh.

"That's cold!" She said, her hands on his chest.

"You started it," He told her, as he did it again, she closed her eyes and just let him do it, unaware of how close he was. When she opened her eyes again, he was staring back at her, she wrapped both arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Laying her head on his shoulder, she looked up at him. He moved closer, and just as their lips were about to touch, the broke apart.

"What are we—what are we doing?" Miley asked him, as he stepped back, running his fingers through his hair.

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry." He told her, "I wasn't thinking and-"

"It's not your fault." She told him, "Because maybe I wanted it too." She pulled him close again, and put her hand on his cheek.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Not even twenty four hours ago, you were hardly speaking to me."

She shrugged, "Because when I needed someone, you were there for me. Last night was all I needed to know, that the past is in the past, and what happened with us, was us being young. Us not thinking things through so clearly, and the fight…was stupid." She looked at him through her beautiful thick eyelashes.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He whispered, "I hope you know that."

"I do now." She said, her voice sounding raspier.

He leaned in closer, until their lips lightly brushed. Just as she was about to push her lips against his, a voice broke them apart.

"Miley, may I talk to you please?"

Miley looked over Nick's shoulder as he began to pull away. His eyebrows rose, and he saw Miley's new friend.

"Selena?"


	3. Chapter 3

Selena motioned for her to join her, Miley looked at Nick, and reluctantly stepped from his grasp. She walked towards Selena, and sat down on a bench, Selena sat beside her. As he was walking past, he motioned to Miley that he was going to get a drink, she nodded, bringing her hand up, and turned to face Selena.

"What was up with you last night?" Selena demanded. "You ran off, kinda rude if you ask me." She said.

Miley leaned against the railing of the bench and looked at her for a moment. At first glance, she thought Selena was a quiet girl, a girl who didn't talk much, who didn't have much to say. But, now, she could see that Selena wasn't that girl. She was an outspoken girl who had a lot to say.

"I'm sorry." Miley said, "I just…couldn't stand to hear anymore of your story."

"What was with my story that was so damn significant to you?" Selena demanded, "It wasn't like you knew my stepfather. It wasn't like you were apart of the story."

_How wrong you are_. Miley thought. _I'm just apart of that story as you are._

"You don't know me." Miley's voice became unsteady. "I don't even know you, we barely met twenty four hours ago. Why are you so quick to make judgments that aren't yours to place?"

Selena opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. For a moment she just looked at Miley, and then finally she began to speak. She tilted her head to the side, and looked at her.

"Your black hair, is it natural?"

Miley looked at her for a moment, confused, she picked up a strand of her hair and played with it for a moment before allowing it to fall back into place again. "No. It's not."

"Your eyeliner, is it MAC?" Selena asked her, motioning towards her eyes. "What about your mascara?"

"What do all these questions have to do with anything?" Miley demanded, "I'm not like you, so don't go assuming I am."

"I'm exactly like you. Maybe we don't dress alike, but we're both depressed. We both have had things happen to us that changed us. Like for example, my stepfather dying in that accident." Selena locked eyes with her, trying to get her to hold that gaze. Miley quickly looked away at the mention of the accident, as it was too painful for her to hear.

To remember.

"There you go again," Selena narrowed her eyes, "You turned away at the mention of the accident. Why is that?"

"It's none of your business."

"What changed you Miley? What made you this way?" Selena asked her, "you seem to like black, you wear it enough."

"I'm not now." Miley told her, I'm dressed in a purple plaid shirt and jean shorts. Can you not see that?"

"There's black in your shirt, hon." Selena said, "Last night you were wearing ripped black jeans, a tank top, and a leather jacket. I'm surprised you weren't wearing combat boots." Miley shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know you know something about that accident I talked about. What is it you know? Were you apart of it?"

"How do you know I'm depressed?" Miley asked, ignoring her. "How do you know anything about me?"

"We're similar." Selena shrugged, "It's as simple as that. Two similar people will know and see the pain the other goes through, regardless if they're complete strangers."

"Yet, we're also very opposite." Miley reminded her. "Your makeup is thicker than mine, you wear black twenty four seven, and your skin is paler. I'm stuck in a world I don't want to be stuck in, while you seem completely content with yours. You seem happy, I'm not. If you can tell so much about a person, why weren't you able to tell something has 'simple' as that?"

"You think I'm content with my life? You think I'm happy?" Miley said nothing, as Selena leaned forward. "For five years, I had to live with my depressed mother. She quit her job, and hardly went out on dates. In fact, after my stepfather passed away, she didn't go on any. She hardly spoke to me, just locked herself in her bedroom and cried. Our housekeeper was really the only one who could talk to her because she had to clean the room or offer her food. My mother stopped caring about anything in her life. I started hanging out with a bad group of people. I became the daughter she always told me growing up, that I shouldn't be. To this day, she's tried to commit suicide at least five times. I don't even know my own mother anymore." Selena took a deep breath, as Miley looked back at her. Her hair blew in her face and hastily she ripped it away.

"I'd give anything to get my mother's happiness back. Anything. But because she's not willing to get any help or do anything about it…I can't." Selena's eyes turned darker, as she looked at the girl in front of her. "You have it so much easier, Miley. I can see that."

Miley shook her head, Selena was so mistaken, it wasn't funny.

"You know why I'm the way I am?" Miley asked her, as she stood up to face her. "Because four years ago, I had sex with my best friend for the first time." She took a deep breath, "And we got into a huge fight afterward. I left for boarding school and didn't come back until this year. I'm angry at him. I'm angry at myself. But these past couple of days taught me to put the past in the past. To focus on the future, on the present, because that's all we have. We're just wasting our time being upset over things we have no control over anymore. You're upset because your mother isn't over the death of her husband. I get it. But it's time to move on. Just like you should, Selena. You need to move on, your stepfather…he…" She bit her lip, as tears came to her eyes. "He would've wanted you to."

Selena was silent for a moment, she said nothing. Just watched the ocean, the birds flying over their heads, and the dolphins in the ocean. She suddenly had the urge to jump over the dock and swim with them. Maybe drown so all of this could go away, all the memories. Everything.

"I hate going home." She finally spoke. "I stay at Dylan's house most of the time. He's my rock, my salvation, without him in my life…" She blinked back tears. "I would've probably commited suicide."

Miley stared back at her, blinking her eyes. Selena noticed a tear slip down her cheek.

"I know you know something about that accident. Were you my stepfather's daughter? Were you the girl who survived? If you are, please…just tell me."

Miley shook her head, she sat back down again, silent. After a few moments of silence, she looked at her. Selena looked so hopeful, that maybe she was the missing piece to this puzzle. All she wanted to know was the truth about her stepfather, and what had really happened. Selena knew the only person that knew was the girl who had survived it.

"I'm sorry. No, you've got the wrong girl." Miley whispered, before standing up and turning to walk towards Nick. Selena stood up as well, and put her hand on her shoulder.

"When you're ready to stop running…let me know." Selena said, she walked past her, and ran towards the beach, breaking into a sprint. All Miley saw was the blur of her long dark hair disappearing into the afternoon sun.

Nick walked towards her, he noticed her body was shaking, despite it being eighty degrees outside. Without a word he wrapped both arms around her and held her close. She seemed frozen as she felt his embrace, grabbing his shirt she pulled him towards her and held him close.

"Please." She whispered through her tears. "Don't let me go."

"I won't, I promise." He whispered into her hair. "I promise."

He promised, even though he knew there was something she was hiding. Something major, something that had to do with Selena. But whatever it was, she wouldn't tell, no matter what, she kept it bottled inside. He couldn't understand why, but just let it be. Maybe he didn't have to know, or want to know. Maybe it was just one of those things he was better off not knowing.

As he felt her shaking, he knew that whatever it was traumatized her to no end. So much, that it pained her to talk about it, to remember it.

All he wanted to do was help her, and be there for her.

If only she let him in.

Later that night, Miley woke up at around midnight. She looked in the bed next to her, and noticed it was empty. Curiously, she walked out of the bedroom, and walked toward the end of the hall, where there was a patio. She stood by it for a moment, just listening, it wasn't long before she heard the sound of a guitar playing and someone singing.

Opening the door slowly and carefully, she walked to the railing, and looked down. Just at the end of the stairs, was a table. And sitting at the table, strumming the guitar and singing was Nick.

She smiled to herself. She'd always known Nick was into music, he wrote music when they were kids, when they were teenagers. She just didn't know he still kept at it. It was because of him, she'd gotten into writing music, she thought it was cool, so she wanted to try it herself.

He was playing a familiar tune, a song that Miley loved. She closed her eyes, and began to softly sing with him. "Throwing out the blame when you know it ain't my fault, messing with my brain when you wanna see me fall. There may come a time when I don't bother you at all. It isn't my fault, it isn't my fault."

"Hey, why you keep screaming at the top of your head? I said hey, why you keep screaming at the top of your head? Silence is golden, I used to think that silence was golden. Silence is golden, I used to think that silence was golden." They both stopped at the same time. Nick couldn't see her, but she could see him. He continued to strum the guitar and play a song she couldn't recognize.

"Hey, this is the night, this is the night. Hey, feelin' alive, feelin' alive. My heart goes boom as the stars go blue, like a sea of cellphone lights. The moon gets loud as the sun goes down, somewhere behind the Hollywood sign. Have you felt like you're living in the shadows? Have you ever felt kept out? I know sometimes that it can feel like a battle, but it can turn around…" While he sang he made a few adjustments, writing the song down on the paper in front of him.

Her smile grew even wider. So he still wrote. Without even thinking about it, she ran down the stairs and stood behind him for a moment.

His eyes were closed, so he didn't see her. He continued to strum, and when he opened his eyes, he saw her standing there, a smile on her face.

"So, I see you still write music." She told him, sitting beside him. "I thought you stopped."

He shook his head, "Miley, I could never stop writing music. It's a part of me."

She put her hand on top of his, resting on the guitar neck. "It's a part of me too." She whispered, looking up at him.

"You still write?"

She nodded, "More so after…" She trailed off, "I still write."

"What do you write about?" He asked her, putting the guitar to the side. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I write about my life, for example I wrote this song called, Robot. It's about my mom controlling my life, and how I want to break free. Or 7 Things, about an ex boyfriend of mine, but now…he's one of my closest friends. Bottom Of The Ocean, I wrote about a death that impacted me in a great way. Liberty Walk is probably my favorite, as well as my most recent song. It's about not letting anyone get in your way, because you aren't a prisoner to them, you're your own person, and no one else's." She avoid eye contact with him. "When I Look At You…I wrote about a boy who changed my life when I was fourteen…" She trailed off, looking at her hands. "I've written a bunch of songs, not that I'd ever play them for anyone though."

"You wrote all those?" Nick smiled as she nodded, "I thought you stopped after the last time we saw each other, since your excuse was I helped you get into it."

"Yeah, well. I couldn't stop. It was very therapeutic for me." She shrugged. He smiled at her, and picked up the guitar again, he held it out to her.

"Play a song for me."

She looked up at him, her dark ocean blue eyes wide. "No, I-I can't. You're insane."

"No. You just heard a song of mine, I want to hear one of yours. It's a fair trade."

"For you maybe." She muttered. "No so much for me."

He looked at her, a puppy dog look on his face. "Please?"

She rolled her eyes, looking at him, she gave in and grabbed the guitar. She began to strum the guitar with the notes she knew by memory. She played the guitar for a few moments before beginning to sing.

"Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song, a beautiful melody, when the night's so long. Cause there is no guarentee that this life is easy. Yeah, when my world is falling a part, when there's no life to break up the dark, that's when I, I, I look at you. When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I, I look at you. When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth, you love me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon. Right there where they belong and I know I'm not alone…" She strummed a few more chords and then finished.

She noticed the silence and looked up at him. He looked back at her, speechless for a moment.

"Does the silence mean you completely hated it?" She asked, biting her lip.

He shook his head, and blinked, "no, no. Mi, it was amazing."

She smiled, her eyes liting up. "You haven't called me that in so long, I missed it."

He pulled her closer, "Mi, Mi, Mi, Mi…" He whispered, rubbing his thumb gently along her bottom lip.

"Okay, now it's getting kind of annoying." She teased, her heart beating fast as he touched her.

"Mi." He said it so softly, she could hardly hear him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She told him, and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. He pulled her closer so she was sitting on his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he kissed her hair.

The two young adults just stayed there for the rest of the night, rocking back and forth and holding each other.

In a place they both wanted to be.

The next day, Miley's mother decided they wanted to spend the day with her daughter, so she took her out to get her nails done. Nick, obviously bored, stayed around the house waiting for her to come back. Currently, he was sitting on the couch, rubbing his eyes tiredly as Joe took a seat next to him, changing the channel on the tv.

"Hey, bro." He said softly. "Why so tired?"

"I was up all night." His voice came out raspy, due to his lack of sleep.

"Why's that?"

"Miley couldn't sleep, I guess." He shrugged, but inside he was so happy he could hardly concentrate on anything else.

He and Miley spent all night talking about random things. Her friend's back home in Tennessee, Lesley, her cheerleading squad, her almost-stepbrother who she'd grown to love, and her almost-stepsister who she was always fighting with. She had told him how much she pissed her off, and how much they really didn't get along. She also talked about boarding school, leaving out Liam. And who he was to her.

All in all, they'd had a pretty good night.

"So, what's the deal between you two? She doesn't seem to hate you anymore. Or, for the reason she did in the first place, didn't make sense. But yeah, what's up?"

Nick shook his head, deciding if he should tell him or not. He decided not to.

"It's too complicated, bro."

Joe nodded his head, knowing when to back off and leave it be. "Alright."

Nick let out a sigh, and stood up. "I'm gonna go shower, maybe head to the boardwalk, you wanna come?"

"Nah, man. I'm straight, I got some work to do around here."

"Alright, see you around." Nick went upstairs, took his shower, and got dressed. As he was leaving he texted his friend, Kyle to come meet him at the boardwalk, so they could talk. Nick had a lot on his mind and wanted to speak to someone about it. Kyle was pretty much the only person who knew all about Miley and Nick's history.

He trusted him.

"So, yeah, I don't know what's up with us." Nick finished, taking a bite of his churro. "Miley makes everything really confusing and unclear."

"Well, dude. Has she always been like that?"

Nick thought about it. "Sort of, I mean, when she got pissed…she got pissed. And she'd be pissed off for a while. Once she got over it, she was cool."

"So, do you think she's still pissed about what happened between you guys?"

Nick shook his head, "Dude. If she was, she'd still be giving me the cold shoulder. Last night…was probably one of the most special, most memorable, amazing night's we've had. We didn't fight, just talked. I know she's hiding something from me. She's just not ready to tell, I suppose."

"What's it she's hiding?"

"That's the thing. I don't know." It was silent for a few minutes, when Nick suddenly remembered something. "Dude. Yesterday, she was talking to that Selena girl. And when they finished, Selena had run off and Miley was upset."

"Selena and Miley know eachother?" Kyle looked a little confused. "I thought Selena moved here a few years ago, and Miley hadn't been back in about four years. How could they have history?"

"She probably met her. I mean, she was gone for the first two nights she was here." He shrugged, "whatever dude. All I know is whatever Selena said to her, has something to do with why she's so upset, and why she's won't talk to me about it."

Kyle looked at Nick, for a moment, he saw an insecure little boy, then the next moment, he saw a boy who was just curious about his best friend and why she was acting the way she was. "Ask her."

"Miley won't say anything."

"No, Selena dude."

"I don't talk to her, I don't think I've said more than two words to the girl."

"So, find her, and talk to her." He said, as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

Then as if God was answering his wish, Nick looked up at that exact moment, to see her with Dylan.

"I didn't know Dylan was dating her." Nick muttered, more to himself. He was leaning against the railing, and she stood in between his arms, the two of them kissing every now and then.

Kyle squinted his eyes, using one hand to cover them so he could see. "Dude. I didn't even realize he had a girl."

"Yo, I'll be right back, alright dude?" Nick stood up and walked over to them. Dylan looked up at that exact moment, and smiled. He held out his hand as Nick high fived it, "What's up, man?"

"Not much." Nick put his hands in his pockets and turned toward Selena, he held out his hand, "I'm Nick." He politely told her.

"Yeah, I know you." Selena turned to face him, her hand in Dylan's. "You were with Miley yesterday, correct?"

He nodded his head, "Yes, that'd be me."

"So, how do you know her?"

"We go way back, to the diaper days." He said, "We grew up together."

Selena's eyes narrowed, then she stepped closer to him, "You know, you could probably be of use to me." She turned toward Dylan, "I'm gonna talk to him, privately, is that alright?"

Dylan nodded, spotting Kyle a few fight away, "No problem, babe." He kissed her head and walked in the direction of where his friend was.

After he was gone, Selena turned towards him. "As you know, Miley was upset yesterday after we talked…" She began.

Nick nodded, "Yeah, she wouldn't tell me what it was about."

"The other day, we were all together, at the bonfire, you know, trading stories. Miley had been upset, because she'd asked Cole if he and Dylan were twins, when he responded with yes, they were. She joked around that it was stupid question, and then suddenly she was upset. To make her feel somewhat better, Sterling began to talk. Then Mitchel, then David. Then I did."

"And what'd you say?"

"I talked about my stepfather, the man who was more of a father to me, than my own father was. He had gone to see his two children, and all three of them had gotten into a fatal accident. His daughter was the only one who survived." She began, "I guess it was some sort of therapy thing, I don't know." She shrugged, "But who cares? That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"As I was telling her this story, she got upset. And she looked uncomfortable, a little pale too. By the time I was finished, she had jumped up and ran off."

"Which was where I found her crying outside on the deck." He concluded. He was silent for a moment, then looked at her. "Do you think the girl in that story is her?"

Selena nodded, "Yeah. I mean, what do you really know about her? What's her family like?"

Nick shrugged, running his hands through his hair. "Her mother and soon-to-be-stepfather are here. She was telling me she got along well with her soon-to-be-stepbrother are cool, but she and her soon-to-be-stepsister don't get along at all."

"And her father?" Nick racked his brain for any mention of her father, but came up with none.

"She doesn't talk about him."

"Or her brother?"

Nick looked at her, "I didn't know she had a brother."

"Didn't you see him when you guys were kids?" Nick thought for a moment, then he nodded, all of it beginning to make sense for him.

"Yeah, he was always with her. I just figured he spent the summer in Florida, where he was going to school…just like her mother said."

Selena crossed her arms over her chest, and narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "So, what exactly does all this tell you?"

"That I need to talk to her. Now." He told her, he looked at her, "Thank you, I'll get back to you…about the whole story thing. But thanks for filling in the puzzle pieces? I don't know, but, just…" He calmed down, "Thanks."

She nodded, "You're welcome, kiddo."

He gave her one last smile, before running off, in search of the girl who would answer all his questions for him. Where all the puzzle pieces of her life, would finally be put together, to make one perfect picture.

And the girl, who would finally let her walls down, and let him back into her life again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I should've put this in the last three chapters. I forgot, I'm sorry.**

**This chapter is a little bit short, but the next one you'll see exactly what happened with Miley's dad and her reaction towards him. As well as a new character who will play a HUGE part in the story, along with Liam. You'll also get to find out what happened that day in the accident.**

**In this one, the truth finally comes out. As well as an intense moment between Miley and her mother.**

**If it doesn't make sense let me know, but it'll all be cleared it up in the next couple chapters. **

**Thanks for the reviews :D They make my day every time I read them. **

**Enjoy.**

Miley was not enjoying herself. Not one bit. Her mother wanted to spend the day with her, but all they'd done so far was argue and fight. Her mother had a strong belief that her daughter should pursue a career in being a lawyer, or a doctor. For years she had tried to get Miley interested, but she just wasn't.

And Miley was sick of hearing it, especially during the summer.

"Will you stop?" Miley demanded, spinning around to face her mother. "I don't want to be a doctor! Or a lawyer! Stop trying to get me to be something I'm not interested in being!"

Tish rolled her eyes, she shook her head at her, and smiled, "You will be what I'm asking you to be."

"No." Miley told her, walking towards her, "I'm not interested in all that medical legal bull crap. I'm interested in art, in photography, in music. That's what I want to do when I'm older. Something that makes me happy."

"And I think that these jobs will get you a wonderful career, one that you'll be happy with."

"No, it's a career, _you'll _be happy with." Miley snapped. "Not me."

By then, they were in the middle of the boardwalk, about a few feet from the car, but Miley didn't care. She wanted to get her point across to her mother.

"Your father wouldn't have wanted you to be a photographer, or an artist. There are hardly any jobs for those professions."

Miley froze at the mention of her father, tears stung her eyes, but she forced them to stay there, to not fall.

"Don't." Her voice was deeper, colder.

Her mother seemed to sense this had gotten to her, but that didn't stop her. She continued to push her daughter. Like she always did. Push her until she broke.

"What about Braison? He wouldn't have wanted you to put yourself in a job field that required little or no money. Think of what he wanted, he wanted to be a doctor, a successful surgeon. Ever since he was little, that's all he'd talk about. And he won't get that chance, not ever. But you will, Miley. And you should take it while you still can."

Miley stayed silent, her dark eyes narrowing, daring her mother to push her more.

"Braison loved watching all those medical shows, he did well in school, if you remember. As I recall, you were the fuck up."

Tish rarely ever used curse words, if she did, it was to mess with Miley's head. To see her fall, because after all, that's what she enjoyed doing to her. Watching her daughter fall, and break, until she was able to fix herself again.

It was a never ending fucked up cycle.

"Shut up." Miley said, in her face. "Shut the fuck up." Miley's face stayed void of any emotion. "You don't know shit, mom. You can say you do, but you don't. And as I recall, _you _wanted me to come on this trip. _You _wanted to do this bullshit mother-daughter bonding day. When you and I both know, it's useless. You can pretend you love me, and that you care for me in front of Bruce, Denise, Joe, and Nick. But I see right through your act. You hate me. You've hated me from the day I was born."

Tish said nothing, watching her daughter make a scene and make an ass of herself in front of a boardwalk full of people was just…amusing to her.

"You've got this fucked up little idea in your head." Miley's voice became louder, "You think that if you just show people you care about me, it'll be true. But it won't. News flash mom, things don't always work out the way you want them to. So, stop lying to everyone else and making up stories that aren't true. For example, telling everyone I'm going to be doctor when I don't want to be one. Oh, and guess what else?"

Tish said nothing still, and let her continue.

"I'm not a fuck up. You're the fuck up." Miley glared at her, her glare so intense, Tish had to look away.

"I'm not the one who killed my brother and father." Tish decided to spit back at her, her voice filled with such venom, it pained Miley to think someone could treat their daughter that way.

At that point, a crowd had formed around them. Nick was running home, when he noticed Miley's familiar dark hair, styled the way he saw her leave with that morning. He also noticed a huge crowd was formed around her.

"What the fuck?" He muttered to himself, he pushed through the crowd to get to her, to see what was going on. To his right, he saw Selena, Dylan, and Kyle.

With an audience to witness her fall, Miley's dam finally broke. She looked down, tears stinging her eyes; she didn't deny what her mother said, much to the bystanders' surprise.

Looking up at her mother, tears in her eyes, she dropped her bags at her feet. Pushing all the shopping bags towards her, securing her bag around her body, she ripped off the earrings her mother insisted she buy that she hated. As well as the ugly necklace, and the bracelets. Throwing them all at her mother's feet, she looked back at her.

"I hate you." She looked right in her eyes, and said those words to her face. "I hate you, I fucking hate you."

Her mother reached over, and smacked her cheek. Hard.

Miley's head flew the side, her hair covering her face as she let out a gasp. Her cheek began to sting, and she bit her lip, trying not to cry.

"You're nothing but a sorry, little fucked up girl." Her mother spat at her. "You need help, Miley. When are you going to see that?"

Miley somehow found the strength to look her mother in the eye. She stared at her, her body shaking. "Go to hell." Miley told her. "I don't want you in my life, in fact, I want you, and you're pathetic boyfriend, who's only with you based on lies to get the hell out of my life." She walked up to her mother, "I don't need you. I've never needed you."

"You have no one else. Remember?" Her mother's voice taunted her, pushing her mre.

"And all you do is blame me for it!" Miley shouted, "Day, after day, after day. It wasn't my fault! You can blame me all you want, but it wasn't me. All you do is blame others for things they didn't do, but do you ever look at yourself in the mirror and say, oh, wow. Maybe it's my fault I raised a fucked up girl. My fault, my daughter is depressed, and doesn't have anyone to lean on or help her. Maybe it's my fault, my daughter is so messed up."

Tish said nothing, her lower lip quivered, which Miley took a sign of weakness.

"You can lie all you want to. But it's all going to come back and bite you in the ass. You just wait and see. Until then, stay away from me." Miley backed away from her, and turned, running in the opposite direction of the beach house. She ran and ran, and ran until she couldn't run anymore. Finally, finished, she collapsed on the ground, she brought her legs to her chin, and covering her face with her hands, she started to cry.

She couldn't believe her fight with her mother had gone that far. Usually, her mother didn't bring up her past. She never brought up what had happened, what she had tried so hard to forget. But she couldn't deny it anymore, it had happened.

And even though her mother blamed her, it wasn't her fault. All the memories of what had happened came rushing back at her, causing her to cry even more.

_Her brother so excited to meet their father for the first time…_

_The smile on her father's face once he saw his two children…_

_The scared look he gave her when the drunk driver hit them.._

Swallowing hard, she pulled her hand away, and looked up at the sky. The five days she'd spent with her father were amazing, memorable. The best five days of her life.

She sniffled and looked in her bag for a tissue. Pulling it out, she wiped her tears away, as well as her nose, and stood up, putting throwing it away. Then still a bit unsteady, she walked slowly to the bench a few feet away from it, and sat down, crossing her legs, she leaned one arm against the back of it, and hid her face. There were people on the boardwalk, and they were staring at her. What they were staring at she didn't know.

Maybe they knew about her, the girl who had a shit fit and pretty much cussed out her mother. The girl who told her mother off.

The girl who disrespected her mother in a huge way.

But what did they know? They didn't know her, or her mother.

After a while, she calmed down enough to find something else to do besides hide her face. She uncrossed her legs, and bent down. She began to play with her boots, rebuckling them so they fit tighter. Then she pulled out her compact mirror and eyeliner, reapplying it, ignoring her puffed, pink eyes. Then she ran her fingers through her hair, and watched her bangs fall back into place.

She put away her things, and bit her lip, leaning back, she looked at everyone on the boardwalk, surprised Nick or anyone hadn't come for her yet. She felt lonely, but not lonely enough to cry about it.

One family caught her eye, and she watched them, tilting her head to the side. The mother was pushing a stroller, she looked to be in her early twenties, a baby barely a few months old was inside it, sleeping. A little girl about three or four years old, was tugging on the father's shirt. The father looked to be in his early twenties as well, as he stood up, and picked her up. Her blonde pig tails blew back with the wind, as he put her on his shoulders, holding her hands tight so she wouldn't fall off.

As she watched the girl laughed, spreading her arms out as her father grabbed on to her knees. "Look daddy!" She said, "I'm an airplane! Whooosh!" Her eyes lit up as she thought of something else, "I'm a bird! A parrot though, because their pretty."

Her father laughed, as her mother tickled her stomach, causing her to giggle.

Miley felt a lump in her throat and willed it to go away. She closed her eyes, envisioning herself on her father's shoulders like that. Instead, all she remembered were her grandfather's shoulders. How he'd do the same thing the father did. How he had pretty much took over her father's role until he died when she was six years old.

She shook her head, as she bit her lip harder, letting a tear fall down her cheek. She wiped it away, and looked away from the family.

Why couldn't her family be like that? Her brother there, her father, her mother. All alive, all happy to be alive, all happy to be a family. Her mother and father so in love with eachother.

She knew it was all just a stupid fairytale wish.

It would never come true.

And it was sad of her to think it would actually happen.

Nick had watched the fight, the scene replaying over and over in his mind. He couldn't move, couldn't do anything. Apparently, Selena, Dylan, and Kyle couldn't either. He didn't come back to reality until he saw Miley run off. She'd run so fast, and so far, he couldn't catch up to her.

Selena went found him as the crowd broke up, "What the hell was that?" She asked him, her eyes wide.

He looked at her, then noticed there was another girl next to her. Dark hair, dark eyes, a worried look on her face.

"I don't know." He shrugged, he looked at the girl, "Do I know you?"

"Nick. It's me, Demi. We've only been going to school since kindergarten." He blinked, holy shit. How had not recognized her? She looked too different to be that shy girl he knew in middle school.

"I'm sorry. I…" His voice trailed off. He turned to face Tish, who had hurriedly collected her things. He went over to her, and bent down, helping her. She took a bag from him hastily, and said a quick, curt thank you before going into the direction of her car.

"You know what sucks?" He asked out loud, not caring if anyone heard him.

"What?" Selena asked.

"I have to go home to the two of them later." He sighed, running his hands through his hair exasperatedly. "What the fuck am I going to do? Miley's gone. Her mother's in an emotional state right now. They're not going to want to speak to each other let alone anyone else."

Selena looked in the direction Miley had run in. Her eyes flashed with an emotion Nick couldn't identify, before she turned back to the rest of the group. "I know what we're going to do."

"What?"

"Just follow me." She told them, she began running in the direction Miley had run in, Nick looked at Demi confused before she nodded her head.

"Better do it, Selena knows what she's doing, trust me." She began running after her as Nick looked at Dylan and Kyle. They all shrugged and followed the girl, it wasn't long before they caught up with Demi, who was having trouble catching up to Selena.

Selena ran through the busy boardwalk, apologizing as she ran in search of Miley. She kept running and running until she got tired. Since she was a little bit ahead of everyone, she sat down on a bench, next to someone who had their head hidden. She looked at them, and stood up immediately.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized before beginning to walk to the bench on the other side.

"No…" She heard a familiar, raspy voice. "It's fine."

"M-Miley?" Selena whispered, she walked back, and lifted up her head, gently. Miley looked back at her, her eyes red and puffy, her make-up was smeared, despite her taking time redo it again. Even with all that, Miley still looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"Selena…" Miley whispered back, she shook her head, biting her lip to keep from crying and looked up. After a few moments of silence, she looked at her again. "You were right."

"I was right? What was I right about?" Selena asked her gently, taking the seat beside her and clasping her hand in hers.

"About the accident, about your stepfather, his two children…" Miley took a deep breath before she continued, she looked directly into Selena's violet eyes. Her own violet eyes were dark with emotion. It was silent for a couple moments longer, before she finally spoke.

"I-I'm his daughter." She finally blurted, "And you're my stepsister." She looked away for a moment, before looking back at Selena. To her surprise, Selena had a small smile on her face, which only confused her more.

"I know." Selena told her. "I knew it was you this whole time."

"But why did you ask me all those questions? Why did you purposely share the story that night at the bonfire? Why…"

Selena put her hand on her shoulder to stop her. She took away her hand, and looked at her, "Because I wanted to see if it really was you. Miley, I've wanted to meet you for a very long time, but there are only so many people with that name in the world. You could've been someone else. And when I saw you get upset with Cole, I knew. Then when you refused to speak about it, it only furthered my suspicions."

Miley nodded, her eyes tearing up again. "But why are you being so nice to me? I mean…I'm the one who killed your stepfather."

"No." Selena's voice was strong, as Miley looked at her. "You didn't kill him. I don't care what your mother had made you believe. He was still your father."

"Yet, he was more of a father to you, than he was to me." She looked down at her hands, and began to wring her fingers together. "My father was never in my life, my mother told my brother and I he wanted nothing to do with us…" She bit her lip. "She said…" She stopped, biting her lip again, and felt the tears come, falling down her cheeks steadily. "She said he didn't love us."

"That wasn't true." Selena told her. "Your father used to tell me stories. He used to tell me how he knew a little boy and girl who had no father. And he said that no matter what, the father would love them, from heaven or from wherever he was. He wanted to be a part of your life Miley, your mother just wouldn't allow it."

Miley opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She swallowed, her throat was killing her. But she knew what she had to do. She pulled up the sleeves of her big sweater, and got comfortable. Then she looked up at Selena, "Do you want to know what really happened during the accident?"

Selena was quiet, before she nodded her head, "Yes, please."

Miley nodded, and began to tell her the story, everything from the very beginning. Every memory, and every single detail.

Demi looked frustrated as she tried to find Selena. Since it was so crowded, they lost her in a matter of minutes. Sighing, she took a seat on a nearby bench, Nick, Dylan, and Kyle sat next to her. She put her head in her hands and looked up, this whole situation was so fucked up.

"Maybe we should just let her find her and talk to her." She finally said. "It's only fair."

"And why's that?"

Demi sighed, "Because they are stepsisters."

"How do you know that? Miley keeps saying she's not the girl in the accident."

"Well, I heard the fight. From start to finish, Miley is in fact, Selena's stepsister." Demi's voice was defiant as she spoke, so sure.

"How do you know?" Nick asked her.

"Because her mother had said, 'at least I didn't kill my brother and father.' Miley was silent after that. That's all the proof I needed."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain how she could be related to the accident." Dylan said.

"Dylan. Think about it for a moment. Selena talked about her stepfather going to visit his daughter and son for the first time in thirteen years. While he was there, they'd gotten into a car accident, and the daughter was the only one who survived it. Miley's mother had said, 'I'm not that one who killed my brother and father.' If you put all of those facts together, what does it tell you?"

"That Miley was the girl in the accident." Nick blurted.

"Exactly."

The four of them looked at the other, letting this newfound fact settle in. It wasn't long before Nick stood up, and began to walk in the direction they had seen the other two go.

"Where are you going?" Demi called.

"To find Miley." Was Nick's simple answer, and without another word, he walked away from them.

**Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is. The accident. From the beginning, so that you could see her resentment towards her father, until the end. Her mother's such a bitch. I hate her, and I'm the one writing about her. Haha. **

**Enjoy.**

_December 14, 2006_

_Miley was sitting on the loveseat in the living room, her phone in her hand as she typed rapidly on it. Her mother was calling her to tell her to come clean her bedroom, but she wouldn't listen. It was her first week home from boarding school for the winter holidays. She was bored out of her mind, wondering why her friend, Aaron wouldn't come over and keep her entertained. _

_It wasn't long before she got another text._

_MESSAGE FROM AARON: you're a pain in my ass. I'm on my way._

_She laughed to herself, and got giddy. He was coming over, yes. She immediately jumped up and ran into her bedroom to change out of her boring pajama shorts and t-shirt. Quickly throwing on a pair of ripped true religion jeans, a tank top, her leather jacket and boots, she ran into the adjoining bathroom to put on eyeliner, dark eye shadow, and eyeliner. Once she was finished with that, she fluffed out her natural dark auburn curls, and grabbed a scarf, wrapping it around her neck. _

_By the time Aaron got to her house, she was ready. She ran to the elevator, that dinged as soon as the doors opened, revealing her best friend, the rings on her fingers almost blinding him as he stepped inside. She threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. _

"_I missed you." She whispered, he held her close and whispered the same thing. She looked up at him and grinned. _

"_So," he told her, as she stepped out of his embrace. "Tell me about this fancy shmancy boarding school you attend." _

"_Well." She sat down on the arm of one of the chairs he was sitting in. "It's pretty amazing, the campus is beautiful. When we weren't in class, Liam and I would run outside on the lawn and just lay on our backs, staring up at the sky." She smiled, a bit wistful of the memory since it was connected to what she used to do as a child to her best friend in New Jersey. "The classes are pretty cool, I suppose. My brother and I are in a few together. Liam and I are in pretty much every class together, he's been teasing me from the first day we met, that that's why we keep running into each other, and eventually we did so much, that he just had to come speak to me." She giggled. "He's cute." _

"_Is he your boyfriend?" Aaron asked her, his eyebrows rose as she continued to speak about him in a positive way._

_She shook her head, "No. We're just friends." She began to move her foot, as it had fallen asleep. _

"_I see." Aaron said, "Well, have you done anything more than friendly?"_

"_Yes." She said, her voice soft. "We have. But nothing more than kissing or cuddling. I…I wouldn't…allow anything more." _

"_Why's that?" _

_She opened her mouth, going to tell him, as it had only happened the summer before, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell anyone, because it pained her to think about it. _

"_I'm just not comfortable…or ready." She said. She leaned in closer to him, "But since I'm not dating anyone right now, and neither are you…" She smirked as his eyes grew wide, then he smirked in return, in recognition to what she was inferring. _

"_Yeah. Lucky me." He whispered, she leaned in closer to him, as he did the same._

"_Guys. Gross, my eyes!" They heard a voice exclaim, it scared Miley so much, she fell onto his lap, landing perfectly in his arms. _

"_Well, that wasn't…random or anything." She muttered, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do you want Braison?" _

"_I was just trying to get to the kitchen…" He said, "In order to do that, as I recall, you have to get through the living room to do it." _

_Miley rolled her eyes, as she looked outside the huge window and saw the snow falling steadily down to the ground. She didn't really like the Upper East Side, the only thing that was great about it, she supposed was her best friend living just two blocks away. _

_All the walking was just tiresome to her. In New Jersey, you could drive, in Tennessee, you could drive, in California, where her boarding school was located, you could drive. In fucking New York, you couldn't unless you had a license and a car. _

_Braison came back a few moments later, four cans of coke in his hands. He threw one at Aaron, and the one at his sister. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him for ruining their moment. Then her eye caught onto the extra can. _

"_Who's that for?"_

"_Taylor." He told her, speaking of his girlfriend. "She's in my room, watching Jackass or something." _

_Miley's eyebrows rose, "She watches Jackass?" _

"_I know. Surprised me too, lates." He told them, going up the stairs and leaving them alone once more. _

_Looking out the window once more, Miley wondered why her mother chose to move to New York. She'd like it more if she was visiting the city, not living there. Then she wondered why her mother was so serious with her current boyfriend. If they were really that serious, she supposed, he would've moved in by now. _

_Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts, she turned to Aaron. He was the only good thing that came out of being forced to uproot her life; at least he kept her sane whenever she had to return home. _

_She smiled at him, and pointed on his shirt. "You have something there…" She whispered, he looked down and she captured his lips in hers. He began to kiss her back, smiling when she pushed against his harder. She leaned back in the chair and pulled him with her, his body shadowed hers as they kissed. _

_A few moments later, they came up for air. Miley giggled, as he kissed her lips softer. _

_It didn't take long for them to develop more than platonic feelings for each other, he was cute, she was adorable. They were both in crush mode, before her mother had announced she was attending boarding school with her brother in California. Since they knew they could never be together, they decided to just be friends with benefits. The benefits being whenever she came home for break. The friends part while she was away, they'd just text, call, instant message, and keep in constant contact with eachother. _

_She pulled him towards her again, kissing him deeper, as he did the same, they began to once again make-out. She pushed him off her a few moments later and stood up, taking his hands she dragged him out of the chair and into the hallway where the guest bedrooms were. She pushed him against the wall, and kissed his lips again. _

_The two started to make out, for a few moments, before a scream broke them apart._

"_Destiny!" Her mother's annoying voice echoed through the apartment. "What on earth are you doing?"_

"_Uh…" She pretended to think. "Making out with my best friend? What does it look like I'm doing?" _

_Her mother was about to respond when Miley saw an unfamiliar man next to her. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. _

"_So, who's this? Did you dump Michael already?" _

"_No." Tish told her, "I'm still with Michael."_

_Miley's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god, you're cheating on him." _

"_What? No! No. I'm not." _

"_Then who is he?" Miley demanded, her hands on her hips. She had stepped a few feet away from Aaron, but still held his hand. _

"_I will tell you…as soon as I get your brother to join us." Her mother's voice was so sweet and fake, it made her want to throw up. _

"_Okay." Miley shrugged, she turned to Aaron, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" _

_He smiled and kissed her hair, "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll text you when I'm home, okay?" _

_She nodded, and smiled as he kissed her softly again. He left then, and Miley went into the living room. She sat down in the chair she spent most of her time in, and let out a sigh. _

_Braison came in a moment later, after saying goodbye to Taylor. He sat on the arm of the chair she was in, and ran his fingers through his hair. _

"_Who do you think that dude is?" Braison asked her, as her phone went off. _

_She answered Aaron's text, and looked up at him, "I don't know. He seems…strange?"_

"_How so?" _

"_He looked pissed off when he caught me making out with Aaron." Braison gave her a look, his left eyebrow rose. "Oh, don't act like you didn't know it was happening." She waved her hand dismissively. Braison began to laugh, causing Miley to laugh, just as their mother and the man walked in._

"_Braison, Miley." Tish called to them. "I have someone I'd like you to meet." _

_The man waved his hand, "Hello, guys." _

"_Hello." The two kids chorused simultaneously, they looked at each other confused. _

"_Okay." Miley broke the awkward silence. "We're not four years old, tell us who he is." _

"_Miley, Braison…" Tish began. "I know you've always wanted to meet your father…"_

_Miley fought the urge to roll her eyes, when did she say that? For that matter, when did Braison ever say that? _

"_So, here he is." She raised her hands, as if presenting an award. "This is your father, Billy Ray."_

_Miley's eyes widened, Briason's mouth dropped open. She was not expecting that, and from the look on her brother's face, she could tell he wasn't either. _

"_Dad?" Miley's voice came out small, almost in a whisper. _

_The man—Billy Ray-nodded. "Destiny, you're so grown up." His eyes shifted to Braison. "And Braison, so are you…" _

"_Whoa, back up. I haven't been called Destiny in years. Call me, Miley, please." _

_Billy Ray nodded, "Miley." _

"_And also, it's been fourteen years, obviously we're older. I mean we're not the little year old babies you abandoned all those years ago."_

"_Miley!" Her mother scolded her. "Respect your father." _

"_My father? He's not my father." Miley rolled her eyes. "Please, if he was really my father he would've been a part of my life more. Not just…dropping in to check on me fourteen years after I was born." She sat back in her chair, looking up at her brother._

"_Yeah…sorry, but I agree with Miley." Braison said after a few moments of silence. It was silent again, when Braison spoke. "Why are you suddenly wanting to be a part of our lives again?"_

"_I made a mistake leaving you kids…behind like that." He began. Miley fought the urge to roll her eyes. _

_Spare me the sob story. She thought to herself._

"_And about seven years ago, I met a woman. She had a child of her own, who was seven years old. And I ended up marrying her, for seven years I helped raise her daughter, help take care of her-" _

"_Why are you telling us all this?" Miley demanded. "You could take care of some other woman's child, but not your own?" _

"_The point is." Billy Ray looked at her pointedly. "I wanted to come see my own children, and apologize to them, tell them I was sorry for not treating them they way I should've. Apologize for leaving them when they needed me."_

"_Damn straight." Miley muttered. _

"_Miley." Braison said, his voice had a hint of scolding in it. "Relax and listen to him."_

"_As if." She muttered to him. _

"_So, I was wondering, if you two would give me a second chance?" Billy Ray's voice was hopeful. Miley didn't want to, but she could tell her brother would. He was a lot nicer than she was. "And I make a solemn promise to you both, to not leave, to stay in your life, and be the father you always wanted to have." _

_Braison was lost in thought, Miley wanted to say something, but knew she shouldn't. After about five minutes, Braison let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair. He looked at his sister, and back at his father. _

"_Yeah, I'll give you another chance." He told him. "But you have to prove to me you can do it, don't leave me hanging, I need a father, not a friend." _

_Billy Ray nodded, "of course, of course." He turned to his daughter. "And Miley?"_

_She stood up, slowly, as soon as her back was straight, she narrowed her eyes, and glared at him. "No. I don't. Because I don't trust you, Braison might, but I sure as hell don't." She began to walk out of the room, but stopped at the entrance. She turned around, "Sorry." With that said, she walked out of the room and upstairs into her bedroom. She wanted to be as far away from her family as possible._

_Later that night, Miley heard a knock on her door. _

"_Come in!" She said, quickly typing something on her laptop. She looked up at the person as they opened the door and stepped inside. She sighed, "What do you want Braison?"_

"_Miley." He said, taking a seat on her bed, "You need to give dad a chance."_

"_No, I don't. He's the one who left me, he's the one who made me feel abandoned my whole life. I'm not going to just forgive him like that." She snapped her fingers._

"_I'm not asking you to, and neither is he. He just wants a second chance." _

"_Why are you forgiving him so easily?" Miley narrowed her eyes. _

"_Because if I don't. Later, I'll regret it, and wish I did." Braison spoke wisely. Miley began to weaken and he could see it. "Give him a chance, Miley. He's your father." _

_Miley sighed, she played with the ends of her hair. After a few moments of silence, she spoke. "Fine, I'll give him another chance. But I won't like it." _

"_You don't have to." Nick told her. He handed her, her phone. "Call him."_

"_Aw, do I have to?" She whined, "I'd rather not. I'll just see him when he comes by tomorrow. Okay?"_

_Braison rubbed his eyes tiredly. His sister was so stubborn sometimes. "Okay. Deal."_

_December 15, 2006_

_The next afternoon, Miley walked down the stairs, fully dressed and ready for a fun day with her father. When she got to the bottom, Billy Ray, Tish, and Braison were all standing in the foyer, waiting for her._

"_Okay." She began, "I'll give you another chance." She looked in his eyes, "But if you mess this up, it's the last one you'll get."_

_She tried to make her voice sound threatening, but it didn't work too well. Her dad smiled and pulled her in for a hug, reluctantly, she hugged him back. But not as close as he wanted. _

"_So, what are we going to do today?" Miley asked him, instantly turning back to her carefree, energetic self. _

"_What do you want to do?" He asked her, his blue eyes twinkling. _

_Miley looked at Braison, and Braison looked back at her. They used their twin telepathy, and both grinned. "I know exactly what to do."_

_An hour later, they were at the Owl's Nest. A restaurant Braison and Miley visited regularly with their friends. It reminded them somewhat of their home back in Tennessee. It had a huge layout with chairs and tables on one side of the restaurant, as well as a kitchen and a bar. On the other side was a dance floor and a stage. From time to time, Miley or Braison would perform. Both aspiring musicians since birth. _

"_So, what is this place exactly?" Billy Ray looked around._

"_It's a local hang out…if you will." Braison told him. "This is where Miley, myself or some friends will get on stage and perform some songs." _

"_Yeah, whether a cover or an original." Miley told him. "It's fun."_

"_So, are you guys gonna go up and sing?" Billy Ray asked his children, a smile on his lips, a twinkle in his eye._

_Braison and Miley looked at eachother and laughed. "Noooo. Not tonight." Braison ansawered. _

"_Why not? You guys have the talent for it, I'm sure." _

_Miley bit her lip. "I don't want to perform my songs…" She looked at Braison. "Or his." She joked, nudging him playfully. _

"_How bout you do one of your favorites then? What's one song you both like and can agree on?" _

_The twins were silent for a moment, thinking. Then they turned to each other, and grinned. "We Are Young!" They yelled together. _

"_We are young?" _

"_Yeah, it's a 3OH!3 song." Miley said. "It's amazing."_

"_Yeah, here listen to it." Braison pulled out his ipod and played the song for his father. They watched him nod his head in time to the beat, and grinned. _

"_Alright, here's what we're going to do." He told them, bringing them close, after he finished. "We're going to play this song for everyone." _

"_W-What?" Braison stammered. "Say again?"_

"_Miley. You're singing, Braison, I understand you play the drums? You play drums, and I"ll play guitar." _

"_How do you know the song that well, by just listening to it once?"_

"_Photographic memory sweetheart." He smiled at them, "okay?"_

"_Oh. Okay." Miley nodded, Billy Ray stood up to talk to one of the waitresses, while his children looked a little nervous. Braison more than Miley. _

"_We do this all the time, right?" Miley asked him. "I mean, we performed a lot at school, this shouldn't be so bad." _

"_Exactly." Braison nodded, looking at the stage filled with instruments and equipment for whomever wanted to use them. "We'll breeze through this." _

"_Let's hope so." Miley squeezed her eyes shut, once she heard the name Stewart. "Oh shit. Here we go…" The twins stood up and joined their father on the stage. _

_Miley stood up at the mic stand, while her father sat beside her, guitar in his hands. Before Braison sat by the drums, she pulled him to the side, "No pressure, right?"_

_He smiled at her, "No pressure, Miles. You got this." _

_She nodded her head, her brother took his seat, and began to play the drum beat. Miley nodded her head in time with the music, and began to sing, bringing the mic forward. "Windows down, pedal the sneakers, turn up the volume blow out the speakers, best clothes on, going down on fire, turn the lights off, turn the music higher." The restaurant seemed to immediately get drawn in by such a normal girl on the stage. With the audience in front of her, watching. Miley gained more confidence. "I broke free, castaway, won't find me, and now you're never gonna break me down, gonna break me down. This is, all I can take, so farewell, cuz you're never gonna find me now, gonna find me now…" She raised her hands in the air and clapped in time with the music. Then she brought the mic stand towards her, and sang with more emotion. "We are young," Her brother sang with her at the "whoa-oh" part. "We are young, we drink and we fight and we love just because, we are numb. We're on the run, and you're never gonna chase us down, we are young." The music played behind her, as she pulled the mic from the stand, and moved downstage more. "Hey!" She stood by her brother as she sang the next line. "Dance with the devil, don't be shy, nothing's gonna stop us, we can't die. Sleeping in the bed, waking up outside, at least I can say I tried." She looked directly at her father, and sang the next part, with more emotion and harsher than she intended to. "So fathers don't let go of your daughters, we take what we want, we don't borrow, I think I found a message in a bottle, this says drink me drown your sorrows." She continued the song, bouncing around on stage and having the time of her life. _

_When it ended, she grinned at the audience as they applauded for her loudly. _

"_Miley, that was amazing!" Braison told her, he hugged her onstage, while their father gave them both gratitude, hugging them as well. _

"_Thank you." Miley said into the microphone and jumped off, walking to her seat. _

"_That was so amazing!" Miley exclaimed, "It was like, I was really in a concert setting." She leaned her head against Braison's and sighed dramatically. _

_Billy Ray and Braison laughed, "Miley you are something else." Billy Ray told her. Miley smiled and did something that surprised herself, her father, and her brother._

_She hugged him._

_She hugged her father. _

_And this time, it wasn't a forced hug, it was a genuine hug. _

"_I'm glad I gave you another chance." She told him, her eyes twinkling. "Because that was so much fun." She watched his eyes tear, and look at her. _

"_You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." She hugged him again, and then sat down as their food came. He turned to Braison, "And you too, bud." _

_Braison grinned, "Thanks dad." He reached over and gave him a hug._

"_Uhm, guys?" Miley spoke up. "We should eat before this all gets gross and soggy." _

_The guys looked at eachother and nodded, "Yeah, probably a good idea." _

_December 19, 2006_

_It was morning, looking out her window, she saw it was darker than usual. The clouds were a dark gray, and it was raining. Hard. _

_But that didn't stop her from being excited for the plans that day. It was the fifth day straight she was going to spend with her dad before he had to go back to Texas to see his wife and stepdaughter. As much as it pained her to see him leave again, she knew he'd be back. _

_She skipped down the stairs, in an unusually happy mood than she usually was in. Her mother's boyfriend was seated at the breakfast table, eating a donut and drinking coffee. He had a newspaper in his hands, acting as though he was already part of the family._

_Well. There went her sunny mood. _

"_What are you doing here?" She demanded, "Don't you…I don't know, have a place of your own to live in?" _

_Michael shrugged, "Does it matter?" He asked her. "I'm in a serious relationship with your mother, I am liable to stay over, if I wish to do so." _

"_Gross." Miley made a face. _

"_What?"_

"_You making out with my mother. That vision alone makes me want to puke up blood." She smiled sweetly at him, knowing it was fake. She grabbed the pitcher of orange juice in the refrigerator and poured herself a glass. Then she put it away, and leaned against the counter, drinking it. _

"_You should watch what you say." She heard Michael, she watched him flip through the newspaper. "I might be your new daddy soon."_

_Miley's eyes went wide, and she choked on her drink. What did he just say? She began to cough, putting the glass on the countertop. _

"_Miley, stop being overdramatic." Her mother scolded her-as always-as she entered the kitchen. Braison was behind her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He noticed his sister choking and went to help her. _

"_What happened?" He asked her, as she looked up at him. She shook her head, fanning herself, before speaking. Her voice coming out raspier than it usually was. _

"_Take me out of here." She told her brother. "Let's go get something to eat, as far away from this douche as possible." _

_Braison's eyebrows flew to the top of his head. Miley had never said the word douche before, always finding it demeaning and immoral. And totally the wrong word to call someone, no matter how much they annoyed you or pissed you off. _

"_Miley!" Tish yelled after her, as she ran upstairs to get changed. "You come down here and apologize to Michael this instant!" _

_Obviously, she'd heard her. _

"_No." Miley stood at the top, "I will not apologize to him." She pointed to him, "He can say all that he wants, but the fact that you listen to him over your own children is pretty pathetic." She crossed her arms over her chest. _

_It was no secret that Tish and Miley didn't get along. Tish usually pretended they were close, to fool all their friends, but Miley could see right through her bullshit. Every day they argued, every day they disrespected one another, every day was always a new day for a fight, and for Miley to be a stubborn as ever. _

_Braison on the other hand, was always put in the middle. Even though he usually sided with his sister. She was after all, his twin, and the child, not his mother. His mother missed out on her teen years because of them, so she acted like one. As if that was supposed to make sense, or make anything better._

_Braison on the other hand, got along pretty well with her. Since Miley was always the main target in the fights, he didn't understand why. After all, he was technically the older child, he was born ten minutes before Miley was. Why was she to blame for her mother's mistakes?_

"_Destiny-" _

"_You really can't keep calling me that every time you get angry with me." Miley told her, "I don't answer to that anymore. Get it through your thick skull." With one last glare, she whirled around and walked in the direction of her bedroom. "Bitch." She muttered, shaking her head. _

_Tish looked at her son, for help. He only shrugged, and went after her. "Dad's gonna be here any minute, I got to get ready." _

_Helplessly, she watched him leave. She turned to her boyfriend and sighed, rubbing her temples. "I don't know what I'm going to do with her. She's out of control."_

_Michael then sat with Tish, for the afternoon talking over with her ways they could get Miley under control and under their order. But what they'd come up with was nothing, but Miley would never change. She was too stubborn, and would always be that way._

_Miley threw her arms in the air, and laughed as the rain hit her face. Her father and brother were watching her amused from where they sat under an awning. Miley was always so carefree, always spontaneous and unpredictable. _

_She spun around and walked back to them, she sat down, soaking wet, but a smile on her face. "You should do it too!" She said to her father._

_He smiled and shook his head, "No thanks, baby girl." _

"_Please, daddy? It's so fun." Her eyes were bright with mischief, Braison noticed and smirked. _

"_How bout I make a deal with you dad?" Billy Ray looked at him, expectantly. "I'll go out in the rain, if you do it too." He nodded his head in Miley's direction. "It'll get her to shut up." He teased. _

"_Hey!" She playfully smacked him, and laughed when he spit out his drink, laughing too hard. She waited a few more moments, but was unable to contain her excitement. She pulled her dad's hand as though she was five, and dragged him to the middle of the sidewalk. He raised his eyebrow at her, and she began to dance, moving his arms. He began to do the same, a little awkwardly at first._

"_Daddy, it's not be a statue in the middle of the sidewalk day. It's be energetic, happy to be here day!" She giggled and spun around. She looked at her brother who was still sitting, she grabbed him and began to dance with him too. _

_He instantly began to spin her around, laughing when she stumbled and fell to the ground. She tried to get him to help her, and when he did, she pulled him down with her, laughing at his shocked expression. _

_Billy Ray picked his daughter up and began to spin her around, dipping her, she looked up at him and grinned. "See? It's not so hard." _

_Braison got up, "No, allow me to help myself get up. Thank you, Miles, thank you, dad. You're both too kind." _

_Miley laughed, "Braison…" She bumped her hip against him and hugged him tight. "You're the best brother ever." She whispered into his ear. _

"_You're the best sister ever…kinda. I have to say that. You're my only sister." He teased her, playing with the end of her hair. _

"_Come on kids, I thought we were having fun in the rain." Their father broke them apart, Miley lifted her head towards the sky and spread her arms, smiling as the water splashed onto her face. She shook out her hair, the ends of it slapping Braison's shoulder. _

"_Why do I feel like everyone's after me today?" He grabbed his shoulder, "Especially your hair, ow, Miles." _

_She laughed and ran into her dad's arms jumping up. Since she was small, he picked her up easily, and hugged her. _

_After a few more moments playing around in the rain, they sat down. And talked. Miley told her father about her school, her friends, and Liam. She did however leave out Nick. Braison raised gave her a look, wondering why she wouldn't talk about him. _

_She only shrugged, as he began to tell his father about his girlfriend and all his friends and adventures at school. _

_Miley soon became bored, and ran her fingers through her hair, playing with the ends of it. She looked around, needing inspiration to do something, anything. _

_With nothing to do, she sat back, and waited for them to finish. _

_It was about eleven o'clock at night, Billy Ray was driving them home, both Miley and Braison talking excitedly about the movie they'd just went to see. _

"_Did you see the car blow up at the end?" Miley imitated the explosion using her hands for added effect. _

"_Yeah, dude it was awesome!" Braison agreed before settling in his seat in the back. _

"_Nick would've loved it." Miley whispered absentmindedly._

"_Nick?" Braison's eyebrow shot up. "You just mentioned…"_

"_Oh, shit." She covered her mouth, "I didn't mean Nick, I meant…Rick. Yeah."_

"_You…don't know a Rick." Braison responded, now amused. _

"_Shut up." Miley smiled sweetly at him, and looked at her father. _

"_Who's Nick?" He asked her. _

"_He's…no one." Miley told him. Facing front again, watching as the rain fell harder and harder. It almost became impossible to see. "Can you drive okay?"_

"_Yes, don't worry." Her father assured her, "Now, tell me about this Nick kid."_

"_Dad, really he's no one…important."_

"_He must be if you brought him up like that." He said, looking away from the road for a second, it was all it took for the car to skid a bit, before he gained control again._

"_Dad! Eyes on the road!" Miley yelled, "We could've gotten hurt." _

"_Relax, Miles." Braison told her. "It's fine."_

_Miley sighed, running her fingers through her hair. A sign, she was bothered by it, and that her father wouldn't stop bringing up Nick._

"_So, now that's that's taken care of, who's Nick?" _

"_Stop asking about him!" She said, her voice loud. "I don't want to talk about him."_

"_Why don't you trust me?" _

"_Because….why do you need to know?" She argued back. "He's just a boy."_

"_A boy you've known your whole life." Braison singsonged. _

"_Shut up." Miley's voice was deep with annoyance and frustration. _

"_Miley." Her father scolded. "I just want to know, you're my daughter."_

"_You haven't been around for fourteen years! What difference does it make?" _

"_I want to be apart of your life, and that includes knowing who Nick is."_

_Miley sighed; she knew she wasn't going to win, so she gave in. Something so unlike her, it shocked not only herself, but Braison as well._

"_He's my best friend. Happy?" _

"_And why haven't you mentioned him before?" _

'_We're almost home, and then I can get out of this.' She thought. _

"_Because we haven't talked since last summer." She told him._

"_Why not?" He pressed._

"_Because we had a fight, can we drop it?" _

_Her father nodded, "Okay. It's dropped." _

"_Thank you." He wondered why she was so defensive about him. Biting her lip, she looked at him."I'm sorry, dad. I just…don't want to talk about him. I'm not proud of…what happened between us, and…" She trailed off. "I'm just not ready to open up. No one knows, not even Braison."_

"_It's true." Braison told him. "I don't know what happened."_

"_Not helping!" Miley told him, a hint of a smile on her face. "So, let's go back to having fun!" She raised her hands, and smiled at him. "Okay?"_

"_Alright baby girl." Billy Ray reached over and kissed her head, losing control of the wheel. And what happened next, happened to fast for Miley's brain to register. The wheels of the car skidded when he lost control; it ended up on the sidewalk, just barely hitting a tree. Once Billy Ray had checked to see if his children we're alright, it seemed to be over. _

_Miley sighed, her heart racing fast as she looked at Braison. _

"_That was close." He said, "Too close."_

"_Yeah, I know." She nodded, as the rain fell harder and harder. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying as hard as she could to calm her heartbeat. When she opened them, bright lights were shining in her face, from a distance, she could hear the ambulance, and the police sirens. The bright light came closer, as she tried to let out a scream, but her voice was too hoarse. Nothing came out. _

_She quickly looked to her brother, who's eyes were wide with worry. "I love you." He told her, "I love you, sis." _

"_No." She whispered, "Don't say that."_

"_I love you…" He whispered again, her eyes shifted toward her father, he reached for her. _

_Running his hand along her face, "I love you, baby girl. I always have." Then before she could say anything, the car shook violently, and she hit her head. _

"_I…love you…" She whispered, slowly losing consciousness, and before she knew it, her world was black. _

_December 20, 2006_

_She woke up her head pounding, her throat on fire. She tried to lift her left hand, but found it impossible to do so. In fact, she found it very painful and cried out. Tears stung her eyes as she grabbed her wrist with her right hand, which was attatched to IV's. Looking to her left, she saw Aaron. _

"_W-What happened?" She whispered, her voice hoarse. _

"_You were in an accident." He told her, "I'm so happy you're okay though."_

"_What?" She bolted up right, ignoring the pain that shot through her body. "Where is Braison? Where is my dad?" _

"_Miley, calm down." Aaron told her, just as her mother walked in, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_Mom, what the fuck happened? Where's dad? And Braison?" She repeated._

"_Miley." Her mother's voice sounded broken. She didn't go near her or comfort her daughter like normal mothers would. Instead she stood by the entrance, Michael was behind her, comforting her. She pointed an accusing finger towards her, it was shaking. _

"_You killed them." _

_Miley's eyes shot open and she felt sick. "W-what?" _

"_You killed your father and your brother. They're dead. Just like you should've been. But by some miracle, you managed to survive." _

_Miley's eyes stung, what kind of mother spoke to their child like that? Accusing them of killing their father and brother. _

"_Why are you talking to me like that?" She asked through her tears. "I wasn't the one driving." _

"_But you were in the car, the car hit your father and brother's side. Killed them instantly." Tish's voice was so mean, it made Miley's tear ducts overflow. _

_Suddenly, Miley wished she didn't survive. She wished she was dead. Her mother clearly didn't givea shit about her. She didn't want her to be alive, since she'd basically wished death upon her. She hated her mother, and her mother hated her. Why should she have to live with the guilt?_

"_Screw you." Miley told her mother, "I hate you and I hate your pathetic boyfriend." Her eyes were dark, clouded over with depression, "You don't care about me. Most mothers would rush to their daugther's side to make sure they were okay. You didn't! You just blamed me for something that wasn't in my control, or my fault. So, go to hell. You don't deserve anything else." _

_Tish walked to her bed, and slapped her cheek, then she slapped her other one, harder and harder until Miley's screams became so loud, nurses rushed in. Tish had stopped before then, so they hadn't seen anything. Aaron had left to give them privacy once she'd walked in. Michael was the only witness, not that he'd take her side. _

"_You little shit. Once you get out of here, you are going straight back to boarding school. You will not come back. I don't want to see you."_

'_Works for me.' Miley thought. "As far away from you as possible. Perfect." She said, her voice surprisingly steady. "I don't want to be near you either."_

"_Good. Then it's settled." Tish smoothed out her shirt, and walked out of the room. _

_And that was the last time Miley saw her mother. Immediately after being released from the hospital two days later, she'd found all her things had been shipped back to California. She'd gotten on a plane, after an emotional goodbye with Aaron. And as she was on the plane, she thought to herself, how lucky she'd been to survive. But couldn't help but feel sad for her brother and her father._

_It was then, she made a promise to herself. She wouldn't think about them, she wouldn't let them enter her mind. Because if she did, it showed her weakness. _

_And she'd be damned if she let anyone see how weak she could be. She'd show her mother that she could move past this and excel in school. _

_She'd show her that she'd regret her words at the hospital. _

_She'd show the world that she, Miley Stewart, could be strong. Her head held high, this became her new mentality. _

_Showing no signs of weakness, no longer. _

**Selena's reaction to the story is next chapter. As well as Nick catching up to the two girls. And Miley will **_**finally **_**let Nick in. Maybe, just maybe. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, it took so long. But here's the next chapter. Nick and Miley finally get together! But with drama in the beginning of course, as well as something major revealed at the end of the chapter. **

**Warning: This chapter contains smut; so if you don't like it, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Review? :) And above all, enjoy. Hope you like it.**

Miley wiped away her tears, as Selena held her close, rubbing her back. Selena knew it was hard for her to tell the story. Miley only cried harder as the memories she'd buried in the back of her mind four years ago, resurfaced again.

"I tried to forget." She told Selena after she'd taken a few moments to calm down. "But it's so hard to. Especially when my mother reminds me of it everytime we're in the same presence as eachother."

"I know, sweetie." She told her, she moved her bangs from her face and smiled at her, "But look how much stronger you are than her. You were in a traumatic, fatal accident, something that could scar you, and yet you walk around like nothing's the matter. Sure, you think about it, but…you don't let it stop you from continuing with the rest of your life. Your mother may have not been as close with you as she was with your brother, but she knows deep down inside, she loves you just the same."

"No, she doesn't." Miley told her, or more informed her. "She tells me everyday, all day long, 'I wish it was you'."

"She doesn't mean it."

"How can you be so sure? I can't get along with her if my life depended on it." Miley bit her lip. "Seriously, my mother will never, ever learn to love me."

"So, that's what happened to Braison?" They heard a voice behind them, turning around, they saw Nick. His eyes were sad, the look on his face too unreadable. "He was killed in a car accident?"

"You heard all that?" Miley blinked, wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, I didn't miss any of it…." He sat down beside Selena and put his head in his hands. "Why did your mother lie?"

"I don't know. I don't care. She's just a child. It's all she'll ever be." Miley looked away, Nick moved to sit beside her and turned her face towards his.

"Well. The thing that sucks for her, is her much younger daughter is more mature." He shrugged, "Why are you more mature?"

Miley seemed speechless for a moment, then she spoke. "I-I don't know. I didn't let what happened bother me so much that I would led it effect the rest of my life. She bit her lip. "And I moved on."

"Which is what she can't do." He reasoned. "She won't move on from your brother and your father dying…" He finally let everything make sense, and piece together. "So, why don't you make her let it go?"

She shook her head, "She'd never let it go. It's been four years."

"I have a question." Selena spoke up, her hand in the air, Nick turned to face her, as Miley lifted her head. "Sorry to break up this little epiphany moment between you guys or whatever, but, whatever happened to her boyfriend?"

"Michael?" Miley wondered what he had to do with anything. "She dumped him after Braison died. Said she couldn't handle a relationship. Which was complete bullshit because she hooked up with Bruce about a month later."

"So, she technically…did move on." Selena said.

"How did she move on?"

"You see, she was with Michael before the accident, right? So, in blaming you for it, she also probably blamed you for her and Michael's relationship ending, am I right?" Miley nodded. "Okay, so then a month later, she goes and hooks up with another guy. That means she moved on, but she still blames you for pretty much causing her to lose everything when you really had nothing to do with it."

"I'm lost." Nick said, as he tried to come up with what she was saying in his head.

Selena rolled her eyes and sat down next to him, "Don't you see? Miley's mother blames her for the accident, for her brother's death, for her father's death. Miley obviously had no control over it. Just like she had no control over her relationship with Michael." Selena paused, to let him absorb all that information. "She ended it with Michael hoping she'd gain some control, but after a month, she went and got another boyfriend."

Miley nodded while Nick still seemed deep in thought.

"And Miley, you said she sent you away to boarding school right?"

"Correct."

"Well. Then she couldn't control you either, she had to send you away so she wouldn't have to deal with it."

"So….all about this is about control?"

Selena nodded, "Pretty much."

"Yet, she still can't control you." Nick told her, speaking up. "I mean, if she did half a good job as raising you, she would've fought back harder in that fight today. I mean you're underage still, she could ground you. But since she has no control, she cant."

Miley nodded, understanding. "I just wish she was…different." Miley whispered. "I need a mother. And she refuses to be that person."

She hid her head in her hands; Selena began to rub her back, and hug her. "It's alright sweetie." She assured her. "Everything will be fine."

A half hour later, Miley and Nick returned to the beach house. Miley entered the house, sighing as she wiped away her tears. She noticed Denise was looking at her, an unhappy expression on her face. She gave her a strange look back, and walked upstairs to her and Nick's bedroom.

Once she entered, she was surprised to see all her stuff was packed. The suitcases sat on the bed, mocking her. "W-what?" She said, her eyes wide as she turned to face Nick.

"Mom!" He shouted, "Why are all of Miley's stuff packed?"

Denise showed up at the door, Miley stopped inside, going to her suitcase and pulling on the zipper. She turned around to face Denise.

"You're leaving." She told Miley. "I don't want you here."

"Excuse me?" Miley demanded, stepping closer to her.

"I want you out." She said, "You can't just disrespect your mother the way you did, and expect to just stay here."

"No. Mom, you don't understand, she wasn't the one who-"

Denise held her hand in the air, "I don't want to hear it Nicholas." Nick shut his mouth, looking between Miley and his mother. He knew when his mother said his full name, it meant something was wrong, or he was in trouble. She turned to face the girl, who's hands started shaking, her violet eyes became wet with tears. For a moment, she felt sorry for her, and felt bad, but once she remembered what Tish had told her, the sympathy washed away. "You, are a disrespectful child. You think you are allowed to treat your mother the way you treat her? After she paid for your school, and your trips to Europe? You think you can just cause a scene and yell at her in front of a boardwalk full of people? You just want all the attention on you, don't you?"

Miley didn't say anything, too angry to speak.

Nick tried to speak, but everytime he opened his mouth, his mother held a hand up, to stop him. "You speak, you're going to your father's for the summer." She threatened him.

"Don't you see that she's still broken up and torn about your brother's death? Sure it's been four years, but at least show her you care." Then Denise gave Miley the most coldest glare Nick had ever seen her gave anybody.

"She's a liar." Miley finall spoke, her voice low. "She's lying to you."

"Don't you tell me that! Because she's my friend, I know she'd never lie."

"Then you're just naive." Miley told her, finally finding her voice. "She wants me to be this doctor, because Braison can't do it. I don't have an interest in it. I never have, nor will I ever. She won't support me in _anything_. And if you think you really know everything about her, she blames me for the death of my own brother and father. I was fourteen fucking years old. I didn't drive the car, I didn't ask the man who was drunk to drink that night. I didn't ask for it to rain that night and for us to almost hit that tree. I wasn't in control of that night. And why don't you ask her how she treated me at the hospital after the accident? She acted like I was shit, like I was just her adopted child. She didn't want to comfort me like normal mothers would. Her boyfriend at the time was a loser, like this one. He didn't comfort me either. She didn't _care_. She sent me away so she wouldn't have to deal with me instead of being mature and taking care of her child, of her daughter. So, before you go on assuming things and listening to her lies. Check out your facts."

Denise seemed shocked at first. But soon she regained her composure. "I want you out by tonight." Then she straigtened herself and began to walk out of the room.

"What? You didn't believe her!" Nick shouted at his mother. "She's telling the truth. If Tish was half as mature as you think she is or as Miley is, she would've been a mother to her. She wouldn't have sent her away. She would've been there for her. Instead she gave up on her, and treated her like shit."

"Nicholas! I won't tolerate that kind of language!"

"I don't give a fuck what you can't tolerate. Miley has no other family. She has no father, and no one to go to. Don't throw her out because Tish told you lies." Nick felt himself getting angrier.

"Oh, what do you care? You both stopped speaking to eachother four years ago. In fact, if I remember correctly, Miley couldn't stand you a couple days ago." Denise sneered at Miley.

"I love her." Nick told his mother, blunt, straight to the point. "I love her, and I don't want to see her hurt because her mother can't be mature."

"What do you know about love?" Denise demanded, noticing Miley's head had snapped up as she looked at him. She smiled a little bit.

"Look, mom. I know your marriage didn't work out, and neither did Tish's or any of her relationships, but I know that when you love someone you want to be there for them. You can't get them out of your head, and you just want to experience things with them over and over. I've known this girl since the day I was born. I know her favorite color, her favorite song, her favorite artist, her favorite movie. I know everything there is to know about her. Sure, she's scared, and puts up walls, but I believe that in time, they'll crumble and fall, because she knows she can trust me. I know that everything will be better, because she's here with me. I trust her more than anyone else in this world, and no matter what, she'll always be my best friend, and I'll always love her, because I'd never want to lose her." He looked in Miley's eyes for a moment, then looked back at his mother. "That's what love is mom, to me. It's what I believe, and what I want."

Denise seemed speechless, she looked at Miley who's eyes were teary, but for a different reason.

"You take her away from me, I'll never speak to you again." Nick threatened. "And I'll get Joe to do the same."

Then Denise watched as Nick took Miley's hand in his and intertwined their hands. He held it tight. "You send her to nowhere, I'm going with her. And I'm not coming back."

Denise said nothing for a moment, before she turned and walked out of the room. She slammed the door behind her, Miley jumping at the noise. It was silent for a few months, they never let go of eachother's hand.

Miley suddenly let go of Nick's hand. He was saddened, until he felt both her hands on his cheeks. She pulled him towards him and kissed him so hard, he felt his knees go week. She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"What was that for?" He asked, breathless.

"For what you said, no one's ever done that for me. No one's has ever come close to you." She searched his eyes, "How amazing you are." She whispered.

Instead of responding, he pulled her to him and kissed her gently, she deepened the kiss, pushing him towards his bed, and getting on top of him once he laid on his back. Straddling him, she began to kiss him harder, rubbing her lower body against his. He groaned into her mouth, as she tangled her fingers in his curly hair.

He bit her bottom lip gently as she let out a moan, causing him to get more aroused. She smirked when she felt him beneath her, she put her hand between them, pushing herself off him as she lifted her body.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked her, as he sat up. She walked to the door, locking it, she turned to him, leaning against it.

"Do you want to really piss off your mother?" She asked him, looking up at him.

"I'm all for it, what do you have in mind." She went back to him, laying next to him. She leaned in close, and whispered in his ear three simple words.

"Make me scream." She leaned away from him, and laughed at his shocked face.

"One more time?" He said, looking at her. "I just want to make sure, did you say, 'make me scream?'" She nodded, looking at him. He looked at her for a moment, looking for a sign of a joke. Once he figured she was serious, he decided to take a chance. After all, his friendship with Miley had always been spontaneous.

"Alright." He finally said, "I'll do it."

Squealing, she pulled him to her, kissing him like she'd never kissed him before. She began to unbutton his plaid shirt, pulling it off of him, she threw it to the side. Then she pushed him away, laughing at his groan of protest, as she pulled her off the shoulder cashmere sweater over her body, along with her tank top, she threw it wherever it would land, not caring at that moment. Then she pulled him to her and kissed him again, as he unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them off her, he broke the kiss, much to her dislike.

He took off his jeans, and watched as she began to unstrap the gladiator sandals she was wearing, she seemed to be struggling, so he helped her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her, as he slipped them off. After they were both in just their underwear, he lay beside her, and ran his fingers through her hair. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you." She murmured against his lips.

"I love you." He kissed her gently. Suddenly, Miley felt tears come to her eyes, and felt them slip down her cheek, as she kissed Nick with more emotion. She didn't want Nick to know she was suddenly upset, the memories of what happened their last time rushing into her memory.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, rubbing her cheek.

Damn. He noticed.

She shook her head, and for a moment, she felt like she was thirteen again. Back to the start.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"What are you afraid of?" Nick asked her.

"Afraid what happened last time will happen again." She looked up at him, "I don't want to fight. I just want you to hold me, I want you to love me after. I…don't want to lose you."

Nick smiled a sad smile, as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. Nothing can break us apart." He promised her.

She nodded, then pulled him toward her, the kiss all he needed to know she believed him, that she was okay. She felt him against her, and sighed happily into the kiss. She slipped his boxers off him, and laughed when he kicked them off.

Then she reached back and unhooked her bra, he helped her throw it to the side, pushing her against his body, they both moaned at the contact.

She was breathing heavily as she looked up at him. Her hair was messy, her eyes puffy and red, her makeup smeared and ruined. But to him, she never looked more beautiful.

He reached between them and took off her panties. She kicked them off and pulled him on top of her. He trapped her between his hands and kissed her softly.

"Are you sure?" She nodded, and gave him another breathtaking kiss. He positioned himself at her entrance and groaned when she helped him by putting her hand on his member and guiding him. She pushed him in her a little, and let go, moaning when he pushed in all the way. Once he was fully inside her, he looked at her. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing heavily.

"Okay, I'm okay." She whispered opening her eyes. "You can move."

He began to pump in and out of her, starting out slow, and as her moans got louder, he pumped harder and faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, causing him to go inside her deeper. She could feel the bed moving, and grinned to herself, knowing his mother could probably hear them. And for the matter, she hoped her mother could as well. She suddenly stopped him, he did afraid he was hurting her, only to see she had a spark in her eye, a smirk on her face. She quickly flipped them over, and straddled his hips, she pulled him towards her and kissed him hard, she felt him in her body, and he wondered if it was possible for him to get harder.

She then pushed him down again, and began to move up and down above him, her hands on his chest, her eyes closed as he met her movements. She decided to let out a loud moan, just to show she was enjoying herself. Nick laughed, and smiled when she bit her lip, stopping her movements. She opened her eyes, and stared straight into his.

"How was that?" She asked him, feeling herself get wetter, as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"Perfect." He told her, he stopped and sat up. He wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped her over. He began to pump in and out of her at a fast pace, surprising her. Soon, they began to approach both their orgasms.

"Miley…I…" He warned her. She nodded, and pulled her face close to hers.

"Me too." She whispered, and a minute later they both came together, Miley moaning in pleasure as she did. Nick groaned into her neck and breathed heavily as soon as it was over. She closed her eyes, and breathed feeling him kiss her over and over and over. She halfheartedly kissed him back, tired.

He pulled out of her and got up, grabbing his boxers. She too got up and pulled a t-shirt out of his drawer, putting it on, she grabbed her panties and put them on as well.

Then she laid beside him as he pulled him to her, kissing the top of her head. Holding her close, she grabbed his head, intertwining their fingers.

The two teenagers said nothing, just held eachother. Miley had for the first time in four years, a real genuine smile on her face.

Nick kissed her gently and smiled. He was so happy, nothing could bring him down. Together, they both fell asleep, only to be woken up an hour later by a knock on their door.

Nick groaned and got up, rubbing his head and pulling a t-shirt he found on his dresser on, he opened the door.

On the other side, was Joe, who had a giant smirk on his face.

"Uhm, want to tell me why you're smiling? Because you're kinda creeping me out."

"Dude." Joe pushed him inside and closed the door, noticing the sleeping beauty on his brother's bed. "I just spent the last hour talking mom out of coming up here to chew you out."

"What are you talking about, crazy?" Nick asked him taking a seat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Mom heard you, and so did Tish, and Bruce. And not to sound even more creepy, but I heard you as well. The walls aren't that thick here buddy." He held his hand up, and Nick reluctantly gave him a high five.

"About time you got laid bro!" He seemed so proud of him, Nick didn't know if he should tell him that wasn't his first time.

"Uhm, thanks? How's mom and Tish taking it?"

"Dude, mom almost blew her top. Tish just laughed and said something I kinda wouldn't want to repeat right now." Joe suddenly became serious, looking at Miley who was sleeping very peacefully.

It was silent, before Joe spoke again. "You really love her, don't you?"

Nick nodded, "I really do."

So, Joe decided to ask the question he wanted to know, "Why did you guys stop talking all those years? What happened?"

Nick took a deep breath. He looked at Miley once more to make sure she was asleep, he decided that since she was, it was fine to tell his brother.

"We had sex." He began, Joe's eyes were wide.

"Wait, this wasn't your first time?"

"No." Nick shook his head. "We had sex when we were thirteen. About a month before my fourteenth birthday. Yeah, we were young, but at that time, we didn't really care." He took a deep breath and continued. "So, while you and mom were at the beach with her, Tish, whoever her boyfriend was at the time and-" He didn't say the last name, Joe already knowing who he meant. "We stayed behind, remember? And we just…did it. It sort of just happened, unplanned." He scratched behind his head. "And after, she and I got into a huge fight. About what, I don't remember, but since she left the next day, we never resolved the issue. Then she went away to boarding school and all that, so we never got to really talk about it."

"Whoa. Dude." Joe said, sitting on the desk chair, he leaned back. "What made her let you in again?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, she was crying out on the deck, so hard, she was inconsolable. I just helped her go to bed, and she trust me again."

Joe smiled at him. "You're a lucky kid, Nick." He told him sincerely. "I wouldn't let that go."

"Never." He shook his head, as Joe stood up.

"Alright, well, mom may kill you, but if she does, just say what you told me. Because really she has no right to run your life. You're almost eighteen bro." He slapped him on the back, and left the room. "Proud of you."

"Thanks." Nick told him. "I think."

Joe laughed and gently closed the door. A few moments later, Miley woke up.

"I heard everything." She said, she smiled at him. "I think it's good he knows the truth."

"So you're not mad?"

She shook her head, "How could I be?" She crawled over the covers and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "You're too amazing." She whispered.

She kissed him gently, then got redressed in her clothes. She let out a sigh as Nick was finished changing, running her fingers through her hair, she took his hand.

"Let's go talk to them, together." She intertwined their fingers. "We're too people, we're stronger than them. Just like we'll always be."

"You know…" Nick smirked. "I like the way you think."

Miley laughed, and pushed him out the door. The two of them walked downstairs, ready to face their demise together.

As long as they had eachother, they could do almost anything.

Once they got downstairs, they walked into the kitchen. Nick could see his mother was pissed off. Miley rolled her eyes at her mother's expression, and almost laughed at Bruce's.

"You two, sit." Denise ordered. "We have to talk."

"Once we're done with you two, you have a high probability of not seeing the light of day, ever again." Bruce told them.

Miley rolled her eyes, this time more visible as she abruptly moved her head in his direction. "Since when do you have a say in anything? You're not even my father."

"Actually, Miley…" Tish stood up, she moved her hand to face Miley, the one thing Miley dreaded blinded her in the sunlight. "He will be, soon."

That wasn't as much a surprise to her, since she knew they were going to get married, it was only a matter of time before he proposed. She just hoped he wasn't like Michael.

"And, we have even bigger news for you." Bruce told her, sneering at her.

It was silent as Miley's eyes darted in between her mother's and Bruce's. Finally she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Since you won't be eighteen for another four months. I've decided to adopt you, and make you my legal daughter. So, this means, that I do have the right to speak to you and punish you. Because, Miley, I will soon be your father."

Miley's mouth dropped open, "W-what? No!"

"You don't have a choice here, Miley. I'm sorry." Tish told her. "It's already been set, we've spoken with a lawyer, and…"

"No, no, no!" Miley whimpered. "I don't want him to be my father. You really can't do this to me."

"Yes, we can. And we will." Tish told her defiantly. "Because you've become too much to control on my own."

"You've never controlled me to begin with!" Miley shouted, "You've only just treated me like crap. And now he is too! And who knows, you might just be as abusive as she is." Miley stared at Bruce. "You will never be my father. Not ever."

"Because you're a disrespectful little shit? Because I know you killed him? Are you going to kill me too?"

Nick turned to his mother. "See? Mom. You really don't trust Miley?"

"Actually, I support Tish and Bruce. Whatever they want, I want." Denise told him, sitting at the table. "He's correct about the disrespect, how could you two have sex knowing it's forbidden in this house?"

"Really, Denise? Come on." Miley glared at her. "My mom and that loser here have sex all the time. And you allow it."

"Because they're grown adults, you both aren't."

"Oh yeah?" Miley stood up, letting go of Nick's hand. She looked at him for a moment, and he nodded, giving her permission to tell them. "Well, how do explain us being mature enough to live on our own?" She looked at her mother pointedly, "Or us being able to have sex when we were just thirteen?"

Her mother's eyes were wide.

"And you, mom, can't judge at all, because you got knocked up at fifteen. So, if we're so 'immature' why are we ten times more mature than the three of you put together?"

"Sit." Bruce ordered. "Now."

"How bout, no? You can't talk to me like that, I won't allow it. Nor, can you talk to Nick the way you do." Miley told Denise. "it isn't fair to us. We need parents, not dictators."

"We know what's best for you." Tish told her.

"Really? Then why have you treated me like crap since the moment I was born. Why have you treated Braison with more respect? Why didn't you come comfort me after the accident? Why did you send me away? Face it mom, you don't know _how_ to be a parent. If you did, we probably wouldn't be doing this now, would we?"

"Shut up, Miley." Tish told her.

"Wow, even more mature." Miley muttered. She looked up, "How bout you guys just back off, and let us be? Since you guys don't have a clue how to raise us, we'll just be out of your way and take care of ourselves."

"Meaning…?"

"I'm getting emancipated." Miley told her. "I don't want you in my life, I don't want your asshole boyfriend in my life, I just want to be alone. With Nick. What he does, is up to him. But thankfully, I have enough money to live on my own, thanks to dad. I don't need you mom, I've never needed you."

"You have no money." Tish told her.

"Excuse me?"

"The money your father left was for you, yes. But it was also for Selena." She told her, "You know the girl _he _raised since he couldn't stand to be near you. The girl he _loved_ more than you." She noticed Miley tense at this, and felt better. "So, since you were under eighteen, I took it and put it in my account."

"You stole my money?" Miley's anger grew. "How could you!" She yelled at her, "How the fuck could you take my money?"

"Because, you didn't deserve it," Tish told her. "How could I leave someone with so much money who killed her father?"

"Stop saying that!" Miley's voice grew louder. "You keep making yourself look like a child. It's pathetic." She turned to Bruce. "And you, will never be my father. Ever. In fact, I prefer to eat chalk for the rest of my life, than have you be my father." She turned to Denise. "And you…need to grow up." Then she took Nick's hand and pulled him to stand by her.

"I love Nick, mom. Yes, I had sex with him four years ago. And yes, we got into a fight, but I love him. He shows me love, and he let's believe it's true. You never showed me love, not for a daughter or anything. I don't trust you. I never will trust you. But Nick? I trust."

She looked at her, hard. "And I'm getting all my money back."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Miley stared at her mother hard. "I'm going to sue you." Then without another word, she left, letting go of Nick.

He shrugged, "I'm going with her. Mom, I don't care what you do, but if you don't trust Miley or believe her, over _them_. I'm leaving. For good." He let it sink in before raising his hands and backing out of the room, "Bye."

Denise thought for a moment, then she turned to Tish.

"We need to talk."

**Next update will be soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This one's a little short, but it gives you a bit of a look of Miley and Nick's past. As well as what happened the summer before the accident. I suppose you could say the twist in the story happens here. It won't be too clear until the next few chapters. **

**In this one, Miley's old friend texts her with news, you'll all find out how he got this information in the next chapter when she wakes up and talks to him. He plays a huge part in a major decision she makes, that will obviously happen later.**

**By the way, Miley, Braison, and Nick's birthdays aren't until September and November so they're thirteen in the summer. They were fourteen at the time of the accident as it was after their birthdays. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Enjoyyy! **

_July 2006_

"_Miley! Nick! Get down here!" Joe shouted, he jumped excitedly in his spot as they rushed down the stairs, Miley almost losing her balance in the process. _

"_What is it?" Nick asked, "We were in an intense game of Donkey Kong."_

"_And by intense, he means we were dying every five minutes." Miley informed Joe, then she narrowed her eyes, her hands on her hips. "No, but in all seriousness, what do you want?" _

"_I wrote an awesome script!" Joe told them, holding up the packet of papers he held in his hands. "I mean, I know it's not as epic as you'd assume it to be, but still. It's awesome." _

"_Dude, you lost me." Miley walked forward and took the script from his hands, she flipped through it, stopping at a page. After reading it for a few moments, she looked up, "Did you really name your two main characters Rick and Riley?" _

"_Yeah, well. I couldn't really come up with any others and I didn't want the two characters to seem obvious on who they were based on." _

_Miley began to read, "Riley and her twin brother, Mason were at the corral, Riley was riding her house, while her brother looked on. He talked to her from the sidelines about their annoying teacher. Her bright blue eyes danced as she let out a laugh, letting him know about the class he'd missed the day before. Rick then comes back with their drinks, and joined them, sitting next to Mason on the bench." She paused for a moment. "No, this isn't based on Nick and I at all." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "And look at that, you managed to find a name to rhyme with Braison's." _

_Joe blushed, and snatched the script from her hands. "Okay! It's based on you two, happy?" _

_Miley smirked, "Very. Thanks for admitting that fun little tidbit." She let out a giggle, and began to do a victory dance. "Whoo! I win. In your face." _

"_Alright, Miley, relax." Nick told her laughing, "You might blow his ego even more." _

_Miley hid her laugh behind her hand, and nodded. Then she took Nick's hand, and intertwined their fingers before spinning around, their hands in the air. _

_Joe watched, an eyebrow was raised. "Why did you just randomly spin her?"_

"_She does it when she had to pee." Nick joked. Miley glared at him, and he kissed her cheek. "Just kidding, dude, she's just…awesome." He shrugged as Miley kissed his cheek back in thanks. _

_Joe's eyes lit up, "Dude, that was perfect! I could totally use that and-" _

"_NO!" Nick and Miley shouted. _

"_Don't get any more ideas." Nick told him, "We still got to read that. Make sure it's good enough and somehow matches our lives…as creepy as that is." _

_Miley nodded, "Yeah, so, if you'll just give that to us, we'll give it a once over and let you know how we like it."_

"_Okay, let me get this straight." Joe said, "You both want to make something clear about something you already know?" They nodded, "You mean about how you two have been friends since birth, how you grew up together, and played in sandboxes and built sand castles every summer up until you were about ten, and played tag, tortured the hell out of me, and then began dating about a year and a half ago? At the age of 11. And now you're thirteen, madly in love, totally a pukefest by the way, and I show you this masterpiece based on your lives, and all you want to do is confirm it?" _

_Miley and Nick looked at eachother for a moment, then looked at Joe and nodded, "Yup, pretty much." They both answered. _

_Joe threw them the script and walked away, shaking his head. "And you both call me the crazy one." _

July 2, 2010 [Present Day]

Miley kept running until she reached the beach. Looking behind her, she saw Nick running after her. She wanted to get as far away from her mother as possible. She couldn't stand her anymore, couldn't let her treat her the way she did.

Finally, she collapsed in the sand, a memory of her and Nick's relationship ran through her mind. Her head in her hands, she began to cry, letting out her emotions she was so afraid to. She hadn't been the long, before she felt a pair of strong arms pull her close and hold her tight. She kept sobbing, clutching onto his shirt.

Looking up into his eyes, she let out a gasp, and hugged him close to her. She shut her eyes, trying to get the memory of her father and brother out of her mind. She shook her head, breathing heavily.

"Miley? Miley, what's wrong?"

"H-He was right." She released him, and looked at him.

"Who was?"

"Braison." She said, "He said….that even though you and I fought…" She shook her head again, before finally spirting out what it was she wanted to. "We'd be together forever."

"You and I?"

She nodded, "Remember? Joe's script."

"Joe's script?"

"Remember? The summer we were thirteen. He had a script…" She bit her lip. "He wrote it about us. And remember? Braison read it, and he said we'd end up together forever."

_July 2006_

_Braison read through the script, trying to contain his laughter. "Dude, your brother's a genius." He looked at Nick. "He literally wrote about your lives. This means…he actually cares."_

"_Yeah, of course. I mean Nick's his brother, I'm sure he cares about him and his life." Miley scoffed. "Don't you care about mine? Same thing." _

"_Not enough to write a script about it." Braison told her, "Although, I have to admit, that's pretty cool." _

_Miley smiled, she picked up the script, and looked at him. "What do you think about it?" Her brother seemed to be deep in thought. _

_After a few moments, he looked at her. "You and Nick are lucky." He said. _

_Nick raised his eyebrow. "Come again?" _

_Miley smacked him playfully, but still had a glare on her face. "Continue, Braison." She told him, smirking at Nick. _

"_Taylor and I will never have what you two have." _

"_Uh, Braison, I don't want to offend you or anything, but we're only thirteen." Miley began, "It's not like this is serious or anything." _

"_What I'm saying is you two were meant for each other." He lifted the script, "Joe knows, I know, Taylor knows, I'm pretty sure our parents know as well." _

_Miley let out a "pfft". "You really think mom gives a shit? She hates me." _

"_Miley-" Braison started, but Nick cut him off._

"_You really think it's about us?" He said, "I mean sure the names are similar..." Miley smacked him, "Ow! Okay, they're completely similar. Damn, abusive woman." _

_Miley laughed and kissed his cheek. She wrapped her arm around his, and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. She laid her head on his shoulder, and smiled. _

"_See? That's exactly what I'm talking about. You guys are meant to be. For forever." He looked at them, as they looked at eachother, then back at him. He only nodded his head, agreeing with what they were thinking._

July 2, 2010 [Present Day]

"Holy…" Nick said, just as Miley's phone began to vibrate. She saw a text from an unfamiliar number. She was confused as she read it.

_Hey, Miley. Just wanted to see how you were, don't know if your number is still the same, but just wanted to say hi. And…yeah, text me back._

"Who…" She opened the text and quickly typed back.

_Who's this?_

She put her phone in her pocket, and stared at the ocean for a moment, before turning back to Nick. The wind blew through her hair, and even with her smeared mascara and her red eyes, and blotchy face, she never looked more beautiful to him.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, bringing her face closer to his.

She looked down, her breath catching in her throat. For once she was speechless, she pushed forward catching his lips in hers as he kissed her gently. She responded with a soft kiss and kept her eyes closed, breaking the kiss. He smiled and leaned back on his hands, his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Braison was totally right." She said, after a few moments. "He was totally, and completely right." She leaned her head against his chest, and let out a sigh. She felt her phone vibrate and looked at the screen.

_It's Aaron. I have something for you, you might be interested in. Are you home?_

Her eyes widened. "A-Aaron?" She stammered, her eyes not leaving the screen. She hadn't spoken to him in four years, not since she left New York. She broke out of her stupor and texted him back.

_No, I'm in New Jersey, visiting a friend. What is it?_

She could hardly believe it was her old friend. She thought he got the message after she stopped all contact with him and didn't want to be her friend anymore. She closed her eyes and pushed her nose against Nick's chest more.

"Miley? Are you okay?" He asked her, after a few moments.

She nodded her head, deciding it was best not to tell him. After a few moments, she felt her phone vibrate. She didn't look at it. She didn't want to look at it. Instead she put it to the side and lifted her head to kiss Nick.

She lay on top of him, her hands holding his face close to hers as she kissed him deeper and deeper. Only coming up for air when she felt it was necessary.

He didn't complain or protest. He kissed her back with as much passion as she was giving him, tickling her sides causing her to let out a giggle.

"I missed that." He whispered.

"Missed what?" She mumbled against his lips.

"Your giggle." He tickled her again, causing her to break out into laughter. She grabbed his hands, and looked into his eyes.

"Careful, I may just have to…kill you." She narrowed her eyes and smirked her eyes trailing down his body until they stopped at his private area. "I think you know exactly what I mean."

Nick let out a groan, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, trust me." She kept the smirk on her face, "I would."

He pulled her closer and kissed her again, she shook her head, "No, no. Not unless you promise not to tickle me." She told him pulling away.

He rolled his eyes, and let out a long sigh. "Fine, no more tickling."

She laughed, "Good." Then she kissed him again, after a while, she stopped and lay her head on his chest.

She checked her phone for the time, and realized she'd forgotten about the message.

_It's your brother, he's not dead. He's alive. I found him, or actually my parents did._

And that's when her chest started to hurt.

She let the phone drop from her fingers, as she tried to control her breathing. After a while, she felt dizzy and lightheaded, she lay her head on Nick's chest, her world suddenly going black.

_July 3, 2006_

_Miley closed her eyes, she held the microphone in front of her, the stand in her other hand as she began to sing. Braison played the drums, pounding them harder and harder, as Nick played the keyboard, Joe on guitar. _

_The idea to start this band was Joe's idea. He figured they always hung out every summer, why not start a band? _

"_No one said it's gonna be easy, and believe me, I know what I want. Just take my hand…" She looked ahead, her eyes piercing as she sang. "Maybe we should get away, baby we could leave this town together, maybe we can find our place, we can make it." _

"_Wait, stop! Stop!" Joe said, pausing the song. _

_Miley rolled her eyes, it was officially the fifteenth time he forced them to quit in the middle of practice. _

"_What now, Joe?" _

"_I think that you should sing this song with more feeling." Joe told her, "I mean, you are, but embellish it a little more. Move around, do whatever you want."_

"_Fine." She said, "Can we get back to playing now? If I recall, we have to practice, we have a gig in three days."_

"_And only one song." Nick added. _

"_We need about six for a full set." Braison put in. _

_Joe grinned, "It's a good thing you and I have a brother and sister who write music." He spoke to Braison. "Come on guys, write about anything. Love, anger, frustration, love…" _

"_You already mentioned love." Miley grumbled. _

"_Yeah, but…just do it!" He insisted. "Okay, ready?" He picked up his guitar, signaling Braison to tap his drums and begin the beat. _

_Miley began to sing over-embellishing it, giggling when Joe gave her a look. 'Exactly, Joe.' She thought. 'That's what you get.' _

_After an hour of practice, they broke up to get some food. "Hey, you coming?" Braison asked, Nick and Miley, Joe turned around at the top of the basement stairs. _

"_Yeah, in a minute." Nick told them, walking over to his girlfriend, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and spun her around. She let out a laugh and turned around, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, she kissed him. _

"_What was that for?" Nick asked her, that sideways smirk she loved so much on his face, his dark chocolate eyes shined as he spoke to her. _

_She smiled, "For being you." She whispered kissing his lips again. She broke the kiss and hugged him close, he began to move them from side to side, she looked up and laughed when he tilted his head to the side as if confused. _

"_We're dancing with no music." He said simply. _

"_I didn't say I didn't like it." She told him, moving with him. _

_After a few moments, he spun her around, causing her to giggle. She stopped once she saw her mother standing at the bottom of the stairs, a sour look on her face ._

"_Uhm, what did I do now?" Miley asked, letting go of Nick. _

"_We've got plans today, remember?" _

"_Uh, no. You and Michael have plans. I'm not involved." She corrected her mother, "I've got band practice and things to do. Plans of my own." _

"_No. You, Braison, Michael and I all agreed to go out to lunch today. Were you listening when we told you earlier this week?"_

_Miley tried to remember, but couldn't. She shrugged. "Sorry, but no." She turned to face the mic stand, grabbing the mic she took it out, and put it back repeatedly. "I'm not interested in going." _

"_But you have to." Her mother nearly whined. _

_Miley's eyes locked on her mother's. How could a grown woman whine like a five year old who didn't get their way? Even Nick seemed surprised. _

"_I just don't want to go anywhere your boyfriend is." Miley told her. "Because, if you want me to be honest, I hate him." _

"_I know you do, but you really don't have a choice in this." Tish told her, "You're coming with." _

_Miley rolled her eyes. "You're just gonna force to to do something I don't want to do?" Tish nodded, "Wow, good persuasion." She muttered, sarcastically. Then she spoke seriously. "No. I'm not going."_

"_Why are you being so difficult?" Tish stepped closer to her daughter. "I asked you to do something for me, and you're being belligerent. Enough." _

_Miley said nothing, she continued to play with the mic as Nick began to put away Joe's guitar. _

"_Now, let's go." Tish told her, "I want you with us."_

"_Why mom? So you can make me look like a little bitch? Like you always do? You only tell him bad things about me, nothing good. For example, instead of telling him I made cheerleading captain you tell him I'm mean to you and I treat you like crap. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anything you or he have to say because I'M NOT GOING." She then put the mic back and stormed past her mother, heading up to her and Nick's bedroom. She slammed the door and leaned against it, too angry to even cry. _

_After a few moments, she heard a knock on the door and he stuck his head in. "Do you want to talk?" She looked kept her head down and shook her head. _

"_No." She whispered. He sat next to her, and put his arm around her, she leaned her head against his shoulder, and hugged him. _

"_Is she gone?" She asked after a few minutes of nothing but silence._

"_Yeah, Braison's still here too." _

_She nodded, "Good." She closed her eyes and breathed in Nick's familiar scent. She soon felt sleepy and moved away from him. She went to her bed and laid down on it, he lay beside her, and wrapped her in his arms. She cuddled against him and fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of nothing but Nick, her band, and her dream. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Huge fight in this one. Thanks for all the reviews! :D **

Selena sighed as she silently opened the door to her house, closing the door gently, she turned to look out of the window in time to see Dylan pull out of her driveway and wave. Running her fingers through her dark hair, she walked toward the living room, where she heard the tv and two voices.

Wondering who they could be, she walked in, to see her mother there with an unfamiliar man. "Uhm." She said, clearing her throat. Her mother turned to her, and smiled. Well, that was a first. Her mother hadn't smiled since Billy Ray's death four years ago.

"Selena." She said, saying her daughter's name so sweet it made Selena even more suspicious, especially since she was in the arms of this unfamiliar man.

"Mom. Who's this?" She couldn't help it, she had to know immediately.

"This is Michael." She told her, she turned to Michael. "Michael, this is my daughter, Selena."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled at her, instead of feeling warmth, Selena felt creeped out. Why was her mother suddenly in the arms of another guy? She hardly went out of the house, let alone to a restaurant, or the local Starbucks.

"How did you two meet?" Selena asked, she kept her voice steady, so her mother wouldn't suspect anything. At least the woman was _finally_ dating again.

"I was outside, gardening," Her mother began, that wasn't too surprising. Her mother's therapist had suggested she start doing things again to help her get her mind off her late husband. Apparently a few months of gardening was what she needed to get out into the dating world again. "And he was walking his dog, the cutest dog ever by the way, and he approached me."

"And that's all it took." Michael told her, smiling at her mother. Selena turned away, suddenly feeling sick. Or annoyed, she wasn't really sure.

"Uhm, okay." Selena spoke slowly, letting all this sink in. "That's cool." Then she blinked and look at him. "Do you have any kids?"

"Selena!" Her mother looked appalled she'd ask such a question. She just shrugged, she was curious, because if so, she would have to get along with them…right?

"I do not. But I almost got married to a woman who had two children. One was very belligerent towards her, while the other was always stuck in between. After her son passed away, we broke apart our engagement." He shrugged, "She said she wasn't ready for a commitment."

Selena's eyes widened, she heard this _very_ familiarstory earlier that day. "I-I have to go." She said, gathering her things again. "I'm going to Dylan's. Bye, mom."

She barely heard her mother call her back as she slammed the door. She sat on the curb outside her steps, taking deep breaths.

Then she stood up, and began walking towards the boardwalk. She needed to get to Dylan, and fast.

Miley let out a groan as she woke up, her head was hurting. She sat up in her bed, looking a little confused. Wasn't she at the beach when she passed out? Looking in the other bed, she saw Nick, who was laying on his side, looking at her.

"When did I get back in this bed?" She asked him.

"About four hours ago?" He sat up, and sat on the bed beside her. "What happened? You just passed out from nowhere."

"I-I don't know." She said, rubbing her head. "I have a really bad headache though." Nick sighed, and got up, he left the room and came back a few moments later with two pills and a glass of water. She thanked him and took the pills leaning against the soft pillows. He lay beside her, and took her hand.

She felt sleepy, but not enough to go back to sleep again. She heard something go off and realized it was her phone. "Where did my phone go?"

"It's right here." He took it out of the drawer in the bedside table, and handed it to her. She had a few missed calls, and a few texts.

Opening her text messages she read the one that caused all her problems earlier that day. She bit her lip, deciding if should call him or not. After thinking she was stupid for even wanting to contemplate that, she started to get off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked her.

She looked at her phone, then back at him. She didn't want to tell him, not yet.

"I have to make a quick phone call." She leaned over him and kissed him. "I'll be right back okay?" She whispered, then pulled away, as he nodded, she stepped out of the bedroom and walked downstairs onto the deck. She sat down in one of the chairs and pressed the phone number she forgot to save.

"Hello?" A breath panted into the receiver.

"A-Aaron?" She whispered.

"Miley?" He seemed happy to talk to her. She nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Did you get my texts?"

"Yeah, I just…passed out after, well I'm sure you can guess which." She sighed, "What do you mean my brother is still alive?" She said a little too straightforward. But whatever, she wanted to know, and she wanted answers now. "My mother told me he had passed away with my father."

"Well. Obviously he didn't." Aaron told her, "I saw him while I was out with some friends about a month and a half ago. He was in the city, with who I assumed to be his friends. He was skateboarding and joking around having a good time. Like the old guy we used to know." Miley said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "So, I went home and asked my mom, how it was possible for someone to be dead, but still be alive."

"That doesn't make sense." Miley told him. "How can someone be dead, but also alive?"

"Unless you're a zombie, I don't see how it's possible."

"Just continue."

"So, my mother being a lawyer decided to investigate further. I mean, she knew I was pretty close with you, and I figured you wanted answers, so I asked my father for help as well. They both called the hospital, and they said he hadn't been in since about five days after the accident. They couldn't really share more information than that, so I think my mother just told him she was lawyer, and this was a very important case concerning an old friend." Miley closed her eyes, feeling the tears come to them. Her chest began to hurt again, but she took a deep breath and pretended it wasn't there.

"She was able to somehow obtain the information and brought it home to my father. After a few days of them going over it, they went into the city to see him for themselves. I went with, and pointed him out. Miley, your brother is still alive."

"How is that possible?" Miley demanded, "My mother told me while I was in the hospital that he'd died." She repeated what she said already. "I left for boarding school two days later. Could she have done something with him in that time?"

"No, shit." He said, "She put him in a home because the doctors told her he'd be brain damaged. They had misdiagnosed him, so he was sent to a home. He didn't remember anything who he was, who his family was. So, he lived his life the past four years in that home assuming he was someone completely different."

"So, my mother is well aware he's alive." She felt even more anger towards her mother. "Thank you, Aaron. I appreciate you telling me all this."

"No problem. If you want me to, I can come down, show you everything my parents got."

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great." She told him, "Uhm, just come whenever and let me know."

"Will, do, Miley." They hung up a few moments later. Miley hit the chair in frustration and felt a million thoughts go through her mind. Her chest was still hurting, but she could hardly notice it. She was too angry.

Why would her mother lie to her about something as huge as that? She looked behind her, and saw Denise walking around, towards the kitchen. Grabbing her phone she shoved it in her back pocket and stormed inside.

"Where's my mother?" She demanded, once inside the kitchen.

Denise turned, startled for a moment. "She's…"

"Don't lie to me!" Miley shouted, "I just want to know where the fuck she is."

Rarely did Miley ever curse in front of adults, especially parents of friends, but she was too worked up and pissed to even think rationally.

"In her bedroom, sleeping, but why-" Miley glared at Denise, and stormed towards the downstairs guest room. She threw open the door, and walked to the bed. She shook her mother awake.

Her mother slowly opened her eyes. What Tish saw was something she'd wished to ever see again. Miley's violet eyes were darkened with rage, her face was a bit red, her fists clenched hard. She'd never seen her so worked up or pissed off.

Probably because she never gave a damn in the first place.

"What are you doing? I was asleep." Tish rolled her eyes.

"Why did you fucking lie to me?" Miley demanded, her tone was dark.

"Excuse me?"

"You lie to me all the time. Okay, I get it, I understand. Why did you fucking lie to me about my own brother and let me believe I killed him?" She didn't yell, in fact her voice was so steady, it scared Tish, even intimidated her a bit.

Tish opened her mouth to speak, but Miley held her hand up to stop her. "Don't bullshit me. For once, tell me the goddamn truth."

"I-I…" Her mother was for once speechless.

"Braison's _alive_." Miley stepped closer to her, bringing her face in hers. "You fucking like to me about my own _brother_. Your _son_. What kind of sick person does something like that?"

"You don't understand-" Tish began, obviously in mid freak out that Miley had discovered the truth.

"I don't understand what? My own mother lied to me and led me to believe I had killed my own brother. As well as my father. Then I get a phone call stating he's alive, and well. After four fucking years in boarding school, and Paris all the best you could do to me was tell me my brother was dead?" She shook her head, her eyes narrowing, as she looked at her mother, hurt. "What kind of mother are you?"

"He didn't remember me. He didn't remember you. I figured it was best if he was sent to a treatment facility while I sent you to boarding school. So you'd never have to find out how mentally messed up he was."

"I DON'T CARE!" Miley shouted. "He's my fucking brother! I'd love him anyway, just like he loved me. He didn't care that I was bipolar or mentally unstable. He stood by me no matter what. Just like I would've for him. And as I recall, it turns out he wasn't mentally injured, he's fine. Perfectly, and completely fine. And he's been living in a home, assuming he was an orphan. Why didn't you take him back?" Miley's eyes filled with tears.

"He's my only family. He's my rock, my everything." She looked down, then looked at her mother, "I don't count you as anything. No my family, nothing. You're just a fucked up person who only wants the attention on her. Is that why you sent me away? So people wouldn't feel bad for me, but for you. I bet you told them I _wanted _to leave instead of you being the one to send me away. Well, guess what mom? Fuck you. I hate you. I really, really, truly do."

She stared hard at her mother for a few moments. Her mother stared back at her, her face expressionless. Before Miley turned to leave the room, she uttered the last words she ever hoped to say to her.

"Go to hell." Then she pushed passed Denise and Bruce who were standing at the doorway listening. Bruce went after her, he grabbed her wrist forcefully and turned her around.

"You go back in there and apologize to her." He ordered.

"Let me go!" She yelled at him, "Let me fucking go!"

"No. You go in there and you apologize to her."

"Get off me!" She started screaming, "Get the fuck off me!" She started squirming, but he held her, he slapped her cheek, which caused her to stop, for a moment.

"You're a disrespectful little brat aren't you?" Bruce sneered, "All you care about is yourself. While your mother tries so hard to make you happy."

"Excuse me?" Miley's eyebrows rose. "You don't know shit."

"Oh, I do. She sends you to boarding school, to Paris, and all you give back to her is…nothing but disrespect."

Miley finally tore herself from his grasp, and backed away. "Go to hell with her, Bruce." She told him as she started going up the steps. "You both deserve it." Her tone was unusually calm.

Bruce reacted by grabbing what was close to him and throwing it at her. She ducked in time, angered even more he stormed to her and pushed her against the stairs. She yelled out in pain, and watched as he brought his hand up to slap her. She waited a few seconds, but nothing came in contact with her skin.

"You hurt her, I'll call the police." She heard a familiar voice threaten. She looked up to see Denise's hands holding him back.

She soon felt herself being lifted and saw Nick, and Joe helping her up. She stood up with difficulty, and steadied herself.

Bruce turned to face Denise, and looked at her. "What are you going to do about it?"

"You fucking touch her, I break your hand." Joe threatened. "You touch either one of these girls, I'll break your face."

"Why are you all defending her?" Bruce demanded.

"Well, I am, because I love her." Nick told him, "Plus, anything she says, I believe. She's the victim here, not Tish."

"Tish is-"

"Really?" Miley said, she held her left wrist in her hand, rubbing it with her other one to ease the pain. "So, is telling me I killed my brother, my father, and blaming me for everything, and sending me away….all that is supposed to make her the victim?"

She shook her head, "You're so stupid."

"You're an immature, belligerent little shit."

"And calling me names too. Wow, Bruce, you're so mature yourself." Miley rolled her eyes. "Get a life."

"I want you, and I want Tish, out of this house." Denise spoke to Bruce. "You're no longer welcome here."

"We have nowhere else to go, if you recall."

"Go back to New York, or a homeless shelter here, I don't care. Just get out!" Denise yelled at him. She walked to Miley, and stood behind her. "This girl will stay here. As long as she likes, she is welcome to stay." Denise looked at her, "And I apologize for my behavior before, you didn't deserve it."

Miley nodded, her way of saying it was all okay.

"You have one hour, before I call the police." Denise told him, "So I suggest you start packing now."

Miley looked down, her she moved her head from side to side, before bolting up the stairs and into her and Nick's bedroom. She lay on the bed, and curled into a ball, the pain in her chest hurting even more now. She couldn't ignore it, she cried out as she closed her eyes, images going through her mind.

She saw her brother, reaching out for her, saying "help me". She shook her head, trying to prevent herself from screaming. She felt tears come to her eyes, and felt them go down her cheeks. Then her body started shake, so hard, she almost fell off the bed. She could hear his voice, so clear. "help me, Miley." Then, she saw his face, and how scared he was. It flashed through her mind, over and over.

Soon she felt a pair of arms around her, she kept shaking and crying, screaming as they tried to calm her down. Then finally, she stopped. Her body still in pain, she began to calm down. Her head was hurting worse, her body numb, her wrist limp, as she tried to call for someone to help her.

She couldn't speak until she opened her eyes and saw Joe. Her vision a bit blurry. She reached for the cup of water he gave her and drank it, then she lay on the bed, and felt Nick stroking her hair.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"Nick…" She turned to him, her voice sounding weak. "I-I need to go see, Braison." She said nothing more, her body seemed to have turned off, as all he heard after that was her steady breathing.

Nick looked at Joe, alarmed. Joe stayed quiet for a moment, then looked at him. "The moment she wakes up, pack her things."

Nick looked at him confused.

"You and I are going to take her to New York, I know she doesn't want to go back, but she has to. If she wants to see her brother." Joe nodded his head, and stood up. "I'll go tell mom, you just stay here with her."

Nick nodded, and kept running his fingers through Miley's dark hair.

Selena paced back and forth in Demi's bedroom. She seemed too deep in thought to want to talk to anybody.

"Has anyone spoken to Miley?" Demi asked, she turned to Dylan, "Or Nick?"

Selena stopped moving, and shook her head. "I haven't."

"I haven't either. Let's call him." Dylan pulled out his cellphone and dialed Nick's number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dude. It's Dylan."

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"Just wanted to see what was new. Uhm, how's Miley?" Dylan looked at Demi and Selena, who looked back, waiting for an answer.

"Dude, things are so fucked up right now." They heard him say, "Her mother and her mother's boyfriend are leaving. My mother kicked them out."

"Why?" Demi asked.

"Apparently, her brother isn't really dead." Nick told them. "Her mother lied to her and sent her away, so she never really found out the truth."

"But how did she now?"

"I don't know." Nick admitted. "But she went off on her mother, and Bruce not really knowing the details went off on her. It was a mess."

Selena had been silent, she sat on the bed, and blinked. Demi looked at her, she shook her head, and stared at the phone. "So, what you're saying is… my stepbrother is still alive?"

"Yeah. Joe and I were gonna take Miley to New York as soon as she wakes up, she had some sort of panic attack about ten minutes ago."

"Holy shit." Demi said, "Oh my god."

"Nick, do you think it would be okay…" Selena looked at Demi and Dylan who nodded, "If I came with?"

"I don't see why not." Nick told her. "Sure."

"Thanks, uhm, I'll meet you at your house in about twenty? I don't think she'll be asleep that long."

"Alright, sounds good."

"And Nick?" Dylan spoke again, "Let me know how it goes."

"Will do man, will do."

**What do you think happens next? Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for it taking so long to update. I've been soo busy. But hopefully the next one will be soon. **

**Review and enjoy! :D Tell me what you think.**

Miley made a small noise as she woke up, feeling the bed beside her, she noticed it was empty. She sat up quickly and looked at the clock beside her.

11:34, blinked in red.

What the fuck? Why was it nearly_ midnight_? She shook out her hair, and looked in the bed next to her. Nick wasn't there, in fact, it was empty.

She sighed and laid down again, staring at the ceiling. After a few moments, she could hear the sound of a guitar strumming. She closed her eyes, and listened for a few moments, then she sat up, and walked downstairs slowly ignoring how dizzy and lightheaded she was feeling.

She found Nick outside on the deck, strumming his guitar and singing. "Hey, this is the night, this is the night, hey, feelin' alive, feelin' alive." And as he sang, he changed around a few words. She leaned against the doorframe, looking to her right, she noticed there were suitcases packed. Hers, and a few unfamiliar ones. She was confused, why would there be suitcases just sitting there by the door?

"Nick." She said, her voice soft. He stopped playing and turned around, she stood there, just rubbing her arms, as he looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, his tone worried.

"Y-yeah, everything's fine. Just…uhm. Why are there suitcases?" She asked him, fearing that his mother changed her mind and was kicking her out.

"Those, are yours, mine, Joe's and Selena's." He told her.

_Selena_? Really?

"What's going on?"

"We're going to New York, technically, we're supposed to leave now, since you woke up." He glanced at his watch, "But Joe said it was best if we left in the morning."

"Why are we going to New York?" She asked him, "I don't want to go back there."

"Yes, but, your brother is there." Nick reminded her, "You told me to take you to see him, and that's exactly what we're doing."

Her eyes opened wide, as she suddenly began to panic. New York. That's where her father died, that's where her brother _supposedly _died. That was where her mother and Bruce were. She couldn't go back, she couldn't.

"No. No." She shook her head, "I'm not going. You can go, but I refuse to."

"Miley, you have to go." Nick told her, "This is _your _brother, your _twin_."

"He doesn't even know who I am!" Miley's voice got louder as she looked at him, backing away. "He doesn't remember me. Why should I go see him if he doesn't know who the fuck I am?" Nick said nothing, and she looked at him, "He doesn't even know who _he _is."

"Miley—" He tried to grab her wrist, but she pulled it away, faster than he could reach her.

"No." She said, her tone cold. She glared at him for a few moments, then suddenly, her mood shifted, and her face crumbled. She fell to the ground, and began to cry. He didn't know how to react to that, seeing as it was so sudden. So, he knelt down beside her, and wrapped one arm around her holding her close to him.

She cried into his chest, her chest beginning to hurt. She didn't understand that pain, why was it happening? What was the purpose of it?

She bit her lip and leaned in closer to him. After a few minutes, the pain subsided a bit, and she looked up at Nick.

"Feeling better?" She nodded her head slowly.

Joe ran down the stairs, hearing Miley yell at Nick, he almost slid as he got down to Nick and Miley's level to make sure she was okay. She only stared at him for a moment, before looking in between the two brothers. Selena stood behind Nick, looking a little worried.

"I'm scared." She admitted in a whisper.

"Scared of what?" Joe asked her, putting his hand on her knee.

"Scared that…something's wrong with Braison." Her voice was low, so low no one could hear her unless they leaned in close.

"What do you mean?" Selena asked her.

"Ever since…I found out about Braison still being alive…I've had these intense chest pains." She looked around, then looked down at her red painted nails. "I think there's something really wrong with him."

"What is that, twin telepathy?" Selena asked, she knelt down to Miley's level. She looked directly in her eyes. "Are you sure there's something wrong?"

Miley nodded, "Yeah."

"Then, can we go tomorrow to find out?" Nick asked her.

She bit her lip, hesitating for a moment, then she sighed, knowing she had to go, whether or not she wanted to. "Yeah, we can go." She whispered, her voice breaking as she spoke.

Nick looked at Joe and nodded, he began to stand, Miley fell to the ground a little, before she straightened herself, not expecting Nick to just leave her like that. She stood up a bit shaky, Nick took her hand and together they walked upstairs to her bedroom.

And as she entered it, she wondered: why would her mother and his mother allow two hormonal teenagers to stay in the same bedroom together?

"Niiick!" Miley whined from her seat next to him. "I'm soo bored!"

Nick laughed to himself, despite the night before, after a good night's sleep, Miley was back to herself, well…as back to herself as she could be.

"You have an iPhone, let that entertain you." Joe told her, "Unless you're already bored with it?"

She nodded, "The battery's almost dead." She knocked it against her head as she tried to think of something to keep her entertained. She looked at Nick, slyly, and draped her arm across his shoulder. "Idea!"

"Oh no, this can't be good." Selena joked from the front seat, covering her mouth with her hand, as she giggled.

Miley narrowed her eyes, and looked from Selena to Nick. "Truth or dare?"

"Really, Mi?" Nick said, "You couldn't think of something…I don't know, less seventh gradeish?" She shook her head. "Fine. Dare."

"Sing." She smirked, "That song you were playing last night."

"No." He said, "It's too personal."

"Not that personal." She rolled her eyes, "You played it on the deck, anyone could hear you."

"Yeah, but it was midnight…almost." He said, knowing she was going to make a smartass comment.

"You know me too well." Miley muttered, she looked down, thinking for a moment, before her eyes lit up. "I dare you to…tell me the most embarrassing moment you've ever had."

Nick looked at her, "Are you serious?" She nodded, "You already know it."

"Yes, but do the rest of us?" Joe asked, as he continued to drive, a smile on his face.

Miley thought about it for a moment, before she realized what it was. "Oh! Yeah, that was pretty embarrassing…" Nick raised his eyebrow, "…for you, of course. Not me."

Selena laughed, "That can only be one thing, they fu-"

"Selena!" Nick and Miley burst out at the same time.

She laughed harder, clutching her stomach. "Oh my god, I knew it."

"Knew what?"

Selena, Nick, and Miley were silent as they stared at Joe. He shrugged, "What? I don't get it."

"Mine was when I was about fifteen. My friend and I were playing twenty questions, I asked him if he could eat anything in the world, what would it be? And he told me he wanted a taco. I said, 'okay, go get that taco.'" Selena began. "He kept saying, 'No. I want a _taco_.' Emphasizing the word. I still didn't get it. So he kept repeating, 'I want a damn taco!' and I kept saying to go ahead and get it. It wasn't until it was quiet for a while, before I _finally_ understood what he meant."

When she finished, Miley and Nick burst out laughing. "You didn't know what a taco was?" Miley asked, in between laughs. "That's like, one of the oldest innuendos in the world."

"Well. Forgive me, it was like four in the morning. I wasn't thinking clearly and I was half asleep."

"Did you say…you wanted a hotdog after you realized what he meant?" Miley asked her, "If so, that would've been awesome."

Selena nodded, "That I did."

Miley stared at her for a moment, and suddenly Selena felt insecure. "You're so strange." She finally said, shaking her head and laughing. Selena sighed, what was that about? She was never insecure.

Miley felt her eyes begin to droop, and lay her head on Nick's shoulder. Selena smirked at them, acting all couple-y. "So, what are you guys?" She motioned in between the two of them. "Are you dating?"

They both stayed silent, Miley biting her lip. "I uhm…" Nick stalled, as Miley said, "We're not…" They bothed sighed.

"They're undecided." Joe said, saving them. "They're in the in between stage."

Selena blinked, "Who's in the in between stage these days?"

"Apparently, these two."

"Yeah, I mean. We're best friends…" Nick said, as he felt Miley nod in agreement.

"For sure."

It was awkwardly silent the rest of the way as Miley and Nick tried to figure out what _exactly_ they were. After thinking for a while, Miley felt herself dose off, leaning her body against his, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Waking up two hours later, she discovere the car had stopped. "Where are we?" She asked outloud to nobody in particular, seeing as she was the only one in the car.

She moved close to the door on her side, and looked up, seeing that it was parked in front of a hotel. She exited the car and walked into the beautiful lobby. Looking around, she recognized it, as much as she didn't want to, she did.

But instead of worrying about it, she went in search of her friends. She soon found them, in the hotel restaurant, sitting around a table, and eating. She walked closer, and noticed only Nick and Joe were eating. Selena was shaking her head, as Joe tried to get her to eat some of his fries.

"Uhm." Miley cleared her throat. "Why did you leave me in the car?"

"You were sleeping." Joe shrugged, "And Nick had to pee."

Selena nodded, "Me too."

"I had to check in." Joe said, holding his hands up. "Sorry."

"Whatever." Miley sat next to Nick, and intertwined her fingers together.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked her. "You seem kind of tense."

She nodded, "I'm fine." She leaned against her hand, her eyes looking at Joe's fries. She wasn't hungry, and most definitely did not any of those gross looking fries either.

As she sat there, she tried to remember when the last time she was at the hotel was. Closing her eyes, she tried to picture it, but couldn't. She opened her eyes in time to see the waitress standing over her, asking if she wanted anything.

"No, thank you." She said, "I'm fine." She looked at her, and gave her a small smile.

The waitress looked at her, and her mouth dropped open. "Hey, I remember you…" She said. Miley looked down quickly, and looked at the table. "You haven't been here in a while."

"Uhm, yeah." Miley nodded, wondering why the woman thought of her as a memorable customer.

"You were here with your brother right? And your father?" The woman just didn't know when to shut up. She smiled as she remembered, "You were singing, your brother was hittng the table, and your father scolded him. He told him he was just playing the drums…" She sighed, "And then your father began to sing with you."

"Yeah." Miley felt uncomfortable, she shifted in her seat, now _remembering _what she needed to, but didn't want to.

"I haven't seen you guys since." She smiled at Miley, "How are they?"

"I-" Miley stood up abruptly, "Have to go. Excuse me." Keeping her head down, she rushed out of the restaurant.

Nick looked at her, then at the waitres, "I'm sorry, excuse me." He soon rushed after Miley, and tried to catch up with her. While she ran, she wiped her tears away, as he sped up, pulling her arm. He spun her around and pulled her close, hugging her tight.

She shook her head against his chest, quietly crying. Joe and Selena soon came out afterwards, rushing to her, but not comforting her. Nick noticed a bench and convinced her to go sit it on it. Once she did she pulled her knees up to her chest, and laid her chin on them. She stared into space, as Selena sat next to her, and began to rub her back.

"I'm sorry." Selena whispered to her.

Miley nodded, and laid her head on Selena's shoulder, taking her comfort and letting her in.

The next day, Miley was alone in the lobby. She tied her hair in a ponytail, and leaned against a pillar. She read the text from Aaron, who said he was going to meet her there at 2:15. After waiting a few more moments, he came. Once she saw him, she wrapped her thin cardigan around her body, suddenly cold. She couldn't believe he was there.

"Aaron." She whispered, stepping closer, he looked at her, a smile on his face.

He immediately stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight. She didn't hug him back, still in shock. She stepped out his embrace, suddenly feeling like she was fourteen again.

_Flashback – September 4, 2006_

"_Miley!" Aaron ran towards her, nearly tripping on his shoelaces as he did. He stumbled but was able to catch himself. Miley turned around and laughed, licking the frozen yogurt cone she held in her hand. _

"_You almost fell." She said, licking her frozen yogurt again. "Mmm, this tastes good." _

_Aaron looked at her, giving her a glare which only caused her to laugh harder. _

"_So, what are we gonna do today?" She asked him her tongue darting out to get some frozen yogurt. _

_He swallowed hard as he watched his beautiful best friend, her hair was shining in the sunlight, her eyes bright, and happy. He stepped forward and took the cone from her, she let him lick it, then took it back. _

"_I don't know." He told her, "What do you want to do?" _

_She shrugged, "I have a dance class at four, so. Let's think of things to do before then." _

"_Play video games?" She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "Ride horses? Go to the carnival? Do homework…?" _

"_Don't make me barf." She said, "Homework sickens me right now." She then walked to the trashcan throwing her trash away. She turned and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around him tight, his thin arms circling around her small body. She quickly pecked his lips and broke away, running down the street. _

"_Well. What are you waiting for?" She asked, turning around, her hands on her hips. He stood there shocked. "You coming?" _

_He broke out of his shock, and ran after her. _

He was so excited to see her, he went in for another hug, a smile on his face. She held her hands up, signaling for him to stop. He did, his smile replaced by a frown, she backed away.

"I need you to tell me what you know about my brother." She told him, leaning against the pillar.

"I pretty much told you everything already." He said, "He's in a home, he's not sure who he is, the last memory he has is of being in the hospital." He suddenly got serious, looking straight into her eyes. "Miley, I just want you to know, he's not going to know who you are, he knows nothing about you."

Miley bit her lip, feeling the tears sting her eyes. "I know that." She looked away for a moment, before looking back at him. "But it still doesn't change anything; he's my brother, my twin brother, I still love him regardless, and I still want to see him."

Aaron shrugged, "It's your call."

She stood up straight, looking straight at him as he handed her some papers. She narrowed her eyes, a serious expression on her face. "I'm going to see him. Not you, Nick, Joe, or Selena will get in the way of that."

"I wasn't trying to."

"Yeah, sure you weren't." She looked through the papers, pulling one to the top about the home.

"Miley—"

She ignored him, looking for the name of the home, she soon found it, in bold letters, the letters standing out from the rest of the paper.

_Waverly Home For Boys_

"Thank you, Aaron." She said, looking at him. "I appreciate this."

Aaron looked at her, seeming a bit confused. She wasn't the girl she was when he last saw her, that was for sure. But she sure seemed mentally unstable, a bit different. She was shifting her moods every five seconds, accusing him of things he wasn't doing, seeming a bit off.

"So…uhm, I'll text you later?" She said, wanting to get back to the room before Joe, Selena, or Nick found out she was gone.

"Yeah. Sure." He said, "I'll see you later."

"Cool. Bye." She waved at him, and soon disappeared behind the elevator doors. He turned to leave, a little worried about her.

But he knew she'd be fine; he always believed that.

Whether or not it was true.

Miley walked back into the hotel room, closing the door quietly. She noticed Nick was absent from the bed, but Selena was still asleep. Joe was sitting up, he looked at her.

"Nick went to find you." He told her, "Where'd you go?" He eyes caught the manila folder she held in her hands before she could hide it. "And what is that?"

"I-it's nothing." She said, "Don't worry about it. Uhm, we gonna go?" She looked at Selena, "Or is she just going to stay here?"

"Miley, first of all, we don't even know where we're going or how we're going to approach this." Joe said, "I mean, what are you going to say when you go in? 'Hi, I'm Miley, Braison's twin sister he had no memory of'?"

"No." Miley said, "I wasn't going to approach it like that."

"Then how?" Joe asked her, she shrugged.

"Do I need to plan it out? Why can't I just do it when I have to?"

"Because you're not thinking clearly." Joe said, "You're just thinking, oh, I'm gonna go in there, ask for my brother, see if they know me –which they wont-and finally see my brother who I thought was dead for the past four years. They don't know any of that."

"Why are you being so mean?" Miley asked him, backing up, her chest beginning to hurt. "You're attacking me for no reason."

"I'm not yelling at you, I'm not attacking you, I'm just trying to talk some sense into you."

"No. No you're not, you're trying to talk me out of it." Miley said, "Stop trying to talk me out of going to see my brother!"

"Shh! Miley you're going to wake up Selena." Joe's voice was low, but Miley wasn't listening to him.

"I'm going to see him!" Her voice was getting louder, "I don't care what you, my mom, Selena, Nick, Aaron, or Bruce have to say about it! I'm going to see him!"

"Miley, calm down." Joe stood up, "You're not thinking clear right now."

"No!" Miley shouted, "Why would you take me here if you're just going to tell me I'm not thinking rationally or that I'm not making sense? You're trying to tell me not to go."

"Miley. Calm down." Joe looked at Selena. Who made a groaning noise, and sat up in bed, her hair messy.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Miley's having a panic attack." Joe told her, "Talk some sense into her, maybe she'll listen to you, you are her stepsister."

Miley was in the corner now, shaking her head back and forth, her body shaking as she screamed out in pain. Selena looked at Joe, then at her, she got up quickly, and hurried to Miley's side.

"Miley, sweetie. Look at me." She said, "You're going to be fine, just relax."

"Where's Nick?" She asked her, Selena knew exactly what him being there meant. Nick was the only person who could calm her down. Nick was the only person Miley trusted enough to really let in. But Nick was nowhere near the room.

Miley grabbed her head, and screamed out in pain again, her body now violently shaking. "Stop!" She shouted, "Please, just stop." Her voice was in a whisper, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We're not doing anything." Selena told her, "Joe's on the other side of the room, I'm right here." She put her hand on Miley's back, and began to rub it.

"Not. You." Miley managed to say. "Tell them to stop." She looked at Selena with such a baby face, Selena almost broke into tears. Miley then squeezed her eyes shut, as the pain in her chest got worse. "It hurts, so bad!" She tried to twist her body so that the pain would subside, but nothing was working.

"Tell who to stop?" Selena asked her.

Miley put her hand to her chest, where her heart was, and began to breath heavily. Joe kneeled down next to her, and grabbed both her hands.

"Miley, look at me." She twisted her body, looking at him. "It's okay, just relax."

"No!" She yelled. "Leave me alone!"

"Miley, calm down." Joe told her, she looked at him, trying to keep her eyes on him, as the door to the room opened and Nick walked in.

"Hey, I couldn't find-" He cut himself off, as he looked at Selena who turned her body, her eyes told him all he needed to know. He knelt down next to Miley, Joe immediately let go of her, and Nick took over. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her as she began to shake, and yell in pain.

"Nick, what's going on?" Joe asked him.

"I don't know." Nick admitted, as he began to rub Miley's back. "I think she's having a major panic attack."

"No." Selena said, "That's not a normal panic attack."

"Wait until she's calmed down, maybe she'll tell us what's going on." Joe said, as Miley stopped screaming, her tears falling down her face as she whimpered in pain.

After about ten minutes, Nick was holding Miley, her head on his chest, as her breathing began to get back to normal again. After she was completely calm, she looked at her three friends.

"Miley?" Selena's voice was soft, she put her hand next to hers on the carpet, "What happened?"

Miley shook her head, not ready to talk. She didn't want to tell them what was going on. It had started the beginning of the summer. The chest pains, but she never told anyone, never said a word. It only got worse after she found out her brother was still alive, and now it had reached too painful for her to comprehend it. It always came and went, never stayed for two long.

She thought it was just because of her heart, which was sick. She was diagnosed with a heart condition when she was three. She remembered having intense chest pains, but not as intense as they were now.

"I don't know." She finally whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Nick told her, "It's okay."

She nodded, and stood up, a bit shakily, she looked at them, and gave them a small smile. "I think it's time we get something to eat."

She didn't have to say it twice.

They went to a café just down the street from the hotel they were staying at. They knew better than to ask Miley where to go; she probably wouldn't have told them anyway.

After they ate, they went back to the hotel room. Miley sat on the bed for a few minutes, then jumped up again.

"Can we go now, please?" She asked. "I can't wait any longer."

Selena nodded, "Yeah, let me just go use to restroom real quick." She left, and Miley turned to Nick and Joe.

"Do you want to come as well?"

Nick nodded, as well as Joe. "If you want us to."

"I'd love it if you did." She told them, she took Nick's hand in hers. "I mean, I'm sure he'd like to see you, memory or no memory."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head just as Selena came out. She shared a smirk with Joe, before announcing it was time to leave.

Twenty minutes later, Miley was on the front stops of the home. She looked up at the big inscription in the wall, and sighed. This was it, she was _finally_ going to see her brother after four years.

She walked up, looking behind her, Selena had joined her while Nick and Joe decided to stay in the car. It was after all a family thing, even if Selena had never before met him, he was still her stepbrother.

Miley walked in, and walked up to the front desk. "Hi, may I help you?" The woman was kind of mean, like she didn't really want to help this young girl.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Brai-I mean Mason." She blinked, not understanding why they changed his name or _why _it rhymed with his real one.

"Mason…? I need more information than that."

"Miller." She said, reciting what she and Nick had gone over on the way there.

"Mason Miller, alright, and of what relation is he to you?"

"He's…" She stopped talking, looking at Selena for help. They didn't go over that one. If they told her he was her brother, so many questions would pop up.

"We're his long lost cousins. My mother told me he was staying here while we went to visit a friend of ours for the summer. She meantioned a Mason Miller and how he was friends with her son who visits here regularly. I couldn't tell you his name. But, after hearing about this _cousin_ we wanted to come see him, perhaps maybe it could be more often as well? Or maybe perhaps coming to live with our family in the near future." Selena didn't really know where she was going with this, but Miley went along with her act.

"Yeah, a-a long lost cousin." Miley said, "May we please see him?"

The woman gave them a look before nodding, "Sure. I'll go get him. One moment please."

Miley turned around and let out a sigh. Her heart was beating fast, her chest beginning to hurt again. But she ignored it, she was going to see him. Her brother.

Selena was excited too, she was going to see her stepbrother. Or cousin as she'd said, but it didn't matter to her. Though she imagined Miley was more anxious than she was.

It was the longest ten minutes of their life.

"Hi, is someone here to see me?"

Miley looked up, she gasped. Seeing not one but two people she recognized in front of her.

"Braison?" Selena said, stepping forward.

"Who's Braison? I'm Mason."

"Right, I'm sorry. _Mason_."

Miley didn't say anything for a few moments, the other boy looked a little nervous as she tried to spit out what she wanted to.

"I mean no disrespect when I say this, but who are you?" Braison looked at Selena.

Selena looked at Miley who was still too shocked to speak. Thirty seconds later, she finally spoke. In the direction of the other boy.

"Liam?"

**Ooh, a twist? I don't know. Would you call it that? Haha. I'm excited for the next one to see how all this plays out.**

**I also have a new story, Crash & Burn, check it out. Tell me what you think about that one? Hopefully I can manage two stories. Or maybe not. We'll see.**


	10. Chapter 10

**There isn't much drama, just a little. You won't really get to find out what happened until the next chapter. This has a bit of humor in it. I love the Selena/Joe parts because Joe seems clueless almost half to time to what Nick and Miley do together. **

**Enjoy!**

"I wonder how it's going." Joe said to Nick. Nick shook his head, leaning against the car.

"Dude, I don't know. But I hope it's all going good."

"As good as a girl trying to get through to her twin who doesn't remember her; can go, I guess." Joe leaned on the car against his brother. "So, what's going on between you two?"

Nick was silent, he crossed his arms over his shoulder, then looked at him. "Dude, I don't know. She's confusing."

"She's always been confusing. You said the same thing when you were thirteen."

"Yeah, but back then, things weren't…"

"As fucked up as they are now." Joe finished for him. "I get it, but if you like her, go for it. You'll regret not doing it later."

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to her about it…eventually."

"Think of it this way, at least you know she has feelings for you." Nick raised an eyebrow towards him. "Come on, you guys had sex with our parents in the house, traumatizing not only me, but disrespecting them. She's always by your side, and is reluctant to leave it."

"Good point." Nick nodded, "But, we haven't really kissed since… that day."

"Well, then go for it, when you're alone again. Kiss her. See what happens. Take a chance, Carpe Diem, sieze the day, take it-"

"Yeah, dude! I get it!" Nick laughed, "I'll do just that."

It wasn't even a moment later, the door to the home slammed open and Miley stormed out, her fists clenched at her sides, her face red, her eyes a darkened purple. She didn't even look at Nick, instead just walked down the street, breaking into a run once she hit the other side. Nick looked at Joe, then looked at Miley, he ran after her, as Selena came outside, shaking her head, she leaned against the car beside Joe.

"So, what happened in there?" Joe asked casually. "I'm just gonna go ahead and assume it didn't go well."

"Oh. It was bad." Selena told him. "Really bad."

Miley was too angry to speak, to look at anyone. All she wanted was to be alone, but knowing Nick, he wouldn't just let her be. He called her name, but she ignored him, he called again, this time closer. She turned around, her eyes piercing his.

"I want to be alone."

"Miley, what happened?"

"I just want to be alone." She repeated, she moved her eyes away, so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Miley—"

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled at him, before pushing him away, and turning around. This time, he wouldn't let her step a foot before he grabbed her arm and spun her around. He wrapped his arms around her tight, as she began to beat her fists against his chest, her eyes filling with tears. He still held her, and eventually she stopped, wrapping his arms around him she cried. He only stood there, holding her, until she was finished.

She stepped back from him, wiping her nose, as she looked at him. She looked like she was five again, and her mother had taken her teddy bear away from her. He remembered that so vividly. She was so upset, because she was so attached the bear. He offered her his, but she wouldn't take it, she would just kick and scream until she got it back. Her mother, being the way she was wouldn't allow her to have it, so Nick got it back for her. And once she had it, she was so happy, she hugged him, stopped crying, and looked at him the same way she was now in the present.

He took her hand, holding it tight, and walked to a tree that was in the park only a few feet away. He sat down, and pulled her down with him, her back turned to him, and wrapped his arms around her; she lay on his chest, her head resting in between his neck and shoulder, as she intertwined their fingers together. With his free hand, he ran his fingers through her hair, and just sat with her in silence.

Miley bit her lip, debating whether or not she should tell him what was on her mind. He was after all, the person she trusted more than anybody else. He was her rock, her everything, and she _needed_ to get this out. She knew if she kept it inside too long, she would break. Again. And she didn't want that.

So, she made her decision, not thinking about the words that came out of her mouth.

"I don't think…" She began, taking a deep breath before continuing. "That I'm worthy of being loved." She whispered the last part.

"Why do you think that?" Nick asked her, still running his fingers through her hair. His voice was soft and sincere, something she needed.

"Because my mother doesn't love me, my father's not alive, and even if he was, he wouldn't be around at all. My brother…" She trailed off, unsure how to say it. "He doesn't remember me." She finally decided, "Therefore, he doesn't love me anymore."

"That's not true. You have a lot of people that love you. Braison does, he's just got to get his memory jogged a little bit. Braison always has and always will love you. As for your father, I'm sure if he wanted to see you then, he would want to see you now. See what a beautiful, mature, amazing young woman you've grown into. " He put his finger under her chin, and turned it to him, so he could se her. "You don't know it yet, but you're going to be an amazing person in the future. You've gone through so much, and yet, you've come out strong. Sure, you have breakdowns, and panic attacks, but who doesn't? Joe loves you, you're like his little sister."

Miley bit her lip, she didn't know what to say to what he said, but she knew she had to ask the question that was bugging her since they first got together four years ago. She looked in his eyes, "Do you love me?" She whispered.

"I love you. I have so much love for you. You're my best friend, my world, my everything. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it, Miley. You're it. And I never want to lose that, I never want to lose _you_."

Her eyes teared, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You didn't." She said, then she grabbed his face, rubbing her thumb against his cheek. "You just made me so happy." Then, she pulled him closer, and kissed his lips, gently and softly.

He closed his eyes, and kissed her back. She broke the kiss, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

He held her, feeling so much love for her, he couldn't explain it. Sure, Miley was a bit over dramatic at times, but it was apart of her. It wasn't her fault, she had some disorders, some he was willing to live with. He couldn't imagine a more different girl.

He closed his eyes, and thought back to when they were kids. They were about six, and their parents allowed them to sleep on the pullout couch downstairs because they wanted to watch cartoons. She was giggling at Ed, Edd, and Eddy when she turned to him, a big smile on her face.

"I love you, Nicky." She told him. "You're my best friend forever."

He had remembered smiling at her, and pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "I love you too."

He smiled at the memory, and looked at her, pulling back from the hug. Her face was tear stained, her eyes puffy and pink, her hair a mess, her make up was smeared, but to him she never looked more beautiful. He looked at the sky, silently thanking whoever was up there watching out for him, for her.

"Nick?" He turned to her, his stomach dropped, realizing she hadn't said the words back to him. Her voice sounded pained, but that was from all the crying she'd done lately. She took a deep breath, and looked in his eyes.

"I just want you to know…" She took both his hands in hers, and rubbed her thumb along his fingers. "I love you." She looked up, she couldn't read exactly what was going through his mind, but she didn't have to wonder anymore, before he kissed her. She grinned, and kissed him back deeper.

"And I love you, as you know." He told her once they broke apart.

She smiled at him, her first real smile in a while. "I know."

Joe sighed, he was bored. Nick and Miley had been gone for over an hour. He wondered what was going on, what happened, and how she was holding up. He blew air in the air, his hair fanning out, then falling back into place.

"Hey. Look." Selena smacked him and pointed. He stood up straighter, and saw them walking together, their arms linked, their hands together, linked as well. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her hair blew in the wind behind her.

Selena felt tears come to her eyes, they were both just so…adorable. She wished she had what they had, even if her relationship with Dylan was solid, it was still a little different. She walked up to Miley, and hugged her as well as she could without breaking them apart.

"Are you okay?"

Miley nodded, she looked at Nick, then back at her stepsister. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Joe looked at her, studying her for a moment. She looked at him, gave him a weak smile, then turned to face Nick. They all soon got in the car, and drove back into the car.

Miley was silent the whole time.

"_How could you just leave me there?" Braison demanded, "Why didn't you take me with you? I'm your brother!" _

"_You don't know who I am." Miley told him, her eyes tearing up. "You think you're someone named Mason Miller."_

"_No, I don't. I remember you. You're my twin sister, Miley. I'm Braison. I'm stuck in this hellhole and I want to get out. Get me out of here." Braison told her, "Please…help me." _

_Miley gave him a hurt look, "I wish. I can't. I'm only seventeen. I'm not your guardian. Mom is." _

"_Well, fuck her." Braison told her, he grabbed something near him and threw it at the wall. "She fucked up my life, and yours." _

"_I-I know that." Miley spoke calmly. "Believe me, if I could get you out of there, I would."_

"_So, what am I supposed to do?" Braison spoke angrily, he began to throw any object he could find near him, causing a mess. Causing Miley to take a step back, so he wouldn't hit her. His behavior was scaring her, he was never one to be violent. "I was put in her four fucking years ago, cut off from my family. Why won't she get me out of here?" _

"_I don't know, Braison! Just stop! Stop throwing things!" She tried to grab his arm, but he wouldn't let her. He kept throwing things, Miley took a few steps back, until she hit the wall on the other side. She slid down it, and waited for her brother to finish. _

_After a few moments, it was silent. She looked at him, tears in her eyes, a few fell down her cheek. "She told me you were dead." _

_Braison turned to her, his face was red, his eyes looked like he was ready to kill someone. _

"_I would've come back for you," Miley spoke to him, "But she had told me you were dead, that I had killed you. You and dad." _

_He blinked at her, then he hit the wall, so hard the whole room seemed to shake. Or maybe that was just her sudden dizzyness. _

_He hit the wall again, over and over, releasing his anger. There was a dent where he hit it, almost to the break point. Then he stood there, his head in his other hand, and he turned his body, sliding down the wall. He stretched out his legs, and bowed his head. Miley watched him, noticing he had tears in his eyes. She crawled over to him, and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her. _

"_I'm so sorry." She whispered, crying with him. _

"_It's not your fault." He said, turning towards her, he wrapped his arms around her, and held his sister. Together they cried, until they had no tears left. _

Miley woke up, her face was drenched with tears, her body was shaking. She looked next to her, and noticed Nick was lying beside her. She wanted to cry, she wanted to hit something, she wanted to scream.

But she couldn't. Not with Joe, Selena, and Nick fast asleep beside her. She silently got out of the bed, and changed out of her pajamas. She grabbed the room key, and looked at the time.

3:56am.

She silently got out of the room, and looked for the familiar stairs she and Braison used to escape to as children. She soon found it, and climbed the stairs to the roof. She put a block in front of the door, so she wouldn't be locked out, and walked across until she reached the other end. Looking over the edge, she saw a few cars go past the hotel, someone was walking their dog on the other side. Maybe they couldn't sleep either, she figured.

Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths, so she wouldn't cry again. A familiar memory hit her, causing her to gasp.

"_Do you ever felt like standing on a rooftop? Do you ever wanted to…scream?" _

Braison's words back then, nearly knocked her over. At the time he'd said it, she didn't really want to. Afraid that her mother would do something, but after he stood up on the vent and let out the loudest scream he could, she'd done the same thing, after of course thinking he was a bit psycho and had lost his mind.

She looked for the vent, finding it easily, and stood on top of it. Her eyes filled with tears as she repeated her brother's words into the wind.

"Have you felt like standing on a rooftop? Have you ever wanted to scream?" She whispered, then she closed her eyes, and let out the loudest scream she could. After it was over, she got off, and fell to the ground, leaning against the vent. Her heart was beating fast, as she looked down. She had a small smile on her face.

That felt _good_.

Braison did have a point. Standing a rooftop and letting out all your anger, all your frustrations, your emotions, was a good thing.

She closed her eyes, and kept breathing heavily, trying to slow her heart down. Once she was about to fall asleep, a voice broke into her slumber.

"Miley? What are you doing out here? By yourself? At 4 in the morning?"

She looked up and blinked. No, it couldn't be, could it? Was she slowly losing her mind? There was no possible way, her brother was standing in front of her, looking at her with such concern.

How on earth did he know where she was?

"Braison?" She whispered to herself, trying to stand straighter. He watched her struggle and helped her up. She blinked again, and noticed the familiar head of dark curly hair. She smiled big, and jumped, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his neck. "Nick!"

"Whoa, Miley!" He laughed, stumbling. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not going crazy." She told him, pulling away, to look at him. "I'm not."

"I know you aren't." He told her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, pulling him in for a kiss. He kissed her back, gently, because he knew how fragile she could be. She shook her head, and kissed him harder, deeper. He stumbled again, until he hit the wall. She jumped down, and pulled him closer to her, kissing him so hard, he almost fell over.

She pulled away, and looked at him, a smirk on her lips. It was a bit chilly, but she figured they'd get warm another way. After all, it was a summer night.

He looked at her, getting the hint. "Whoa, wait, here?"

She nodded, saying nothing.

"Really?" He looked at her, in disbelief for a moment.

The next words she spoke, decided for him, she looked at him, her eyes narrowed, her violet eyes dark. "Live dangeriously."

And once her lips were on is, all his moral thoughts were thrown away. All that was important, was living in the moment, with Miley.

Selena opened her eyes; she looked at the time, wondering why on earth she was up so early. The clock read 4:34am. She looked over toward the other bed and noticed it was completely empty. Looking toward the other side where the couch was, she saw Joe was fast asleep.

So, if she was there, and Joe was, where the hell were Miley and Nick?

She got up, straightening her shirt, and shook Joe awake. He literally jumped, and fell off the couch. He rubbed his head, and looked at her.

"What time is it?"

"A quarter to five almost." She said, "But that's not what's important right now."

"Then what is it? I was having a beautiful dream….and you ruined it." He glared at her.

"Well, I'm sorry. Forgive me for worrying about Nick and Miley who seem to both be missing."

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked, he got on the couch, and threw the blanket over his body, turning over. "They're both asleep in the other bed."

"No, they're not." She yanked the blanket off of him. "Look for yourself."

Joe rolled his eyes, and looked at the bed; sure enough, Selena was right. They were both missing.

"So, where'd they go?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I just woke up."

"Yeah, I can tell."

Selena glared at him, and grabbed the spare key, noticing the other two were missing. She shook him awake again, motioning for him to follow her. They walked down the hallway, when Selena felt a cool breeze hit her. Joe was too tired to even comprehend what was going on. He walked with her, leaning against the wall at the bottom before she turned to give him a look, forcing him to follow her.

Once he took a step forward, she held out her arm, and looked at him, her eyes wide.

"What?" He asked, tiredly.

She shushed him, and quickly rushed to the bottom of the stairs, her cheeks flushed, her eyes wide.

"Dude, what?"

"You didn't hear that?" She asked him, disbelief in her voice.

"Hear what?"

"You're stupid!" She whisper-yelled.

"Hey, now. Don't be calling me names."

"Oh my god!" She sounded exasperated, "If you don't want to know, don't step any further." She advised.

"Why what's the big deal?" She stared at him, raising both her eyebrows as he went up a few stairs. Then he turned to her, his eyes wide, and ran down to the bottom joining her. Together, they ran back to their room and went inside, hearts beating fast.

"Holy shit." Joe said. He looked at her, "They were fucking!"

Selena turned to him, an annoyed look on her face.

"Ya think?"

"I can't believe I heard it! Ew. I can't believe I witnessed it!"

"Yeah, you're very mature." Selena rolled her eyes, and lay back.

"No, man. I'm scared for life."

Miley smiled at Nick, and kissed his lips gently. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her lips again.

"I love you too." She whispered, running her fingers through her hair, as she pulled her pants back on. She put on her shirt, smoothing it out. Then she looked at him, "I wonder what time it is."

"It's probably about five." He guessed. "But, may I ask what was up with the midnight romp session?"

Miley began to laugh, she held her finger up, and continued to laugh. After a few moments, she stopped, and looked at him, "Who says romp?"

"Lots of people do." Nick defended himself, "It's a popular word."

"Yes, I'm sure it is." She patted his cheek twice, and then picked up her sweater, putting it on. Then once Nick was dressed and they were sure they had everything, he took her hand in his, and walked downstairs, back to the floor their room was on.

Nick pushed her against the wall and she giggled, "Come on, we have to get back." He gave her a puppy dog pout, and she rolled her eyes, kissing his lips quickly. "Happy?"

"Very." Nick told her, then he walked three feet and opened the door. They quietly walked in, shutting the door softly behind them.

"Uh, Joe? Why are your eyes so…big?" Miley asked, he turned his head away from her, suddenly finding whatever was out of the window very interesting.

"We're awake." Selena's voice came from beneath the covers.

"Of course." Nick sighed, "Why are you up so early?"

"Why are _you_ up so early?" Selena sat up, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Touche." Miley told her. "But really, why are y'all up so early?"

"Because you guys are." Selena said. "Yes, you guys most _definitely _are."

"Uh-huh." Miley crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do I feel like I'm getting interrogated?"

"Because you are." Selena got out of the bed. "Where were you guys? It's barely past six."

"When did you wake up?" Miley asked.

Nick watched, amused as the two girls acted like detectives.

"I woke up a quarter to five, and you two were missing. So, I'm going to ask again." Selena looked between Miley and Nick, "Where were you?"

"Oh, enough of this." Joe finally spoke. "We know you guys were on the roof."

Miley's eyes widened and she looked at Nick. "Do you…have any idea what they're talking about?"

Nick shook his head quickly. "Nope, not a clue."

"Liar!" Joe accused pointing his finger in his brother's direction.

"Okay!" Selena got in between them, "No need to get violent…Joe." She narrowed her eyes at them. Then she let out a sigh, looking at Miley. "We kinda…know what you two did."

"Like you didn't before?" Miley scoffed. "Joe knows already."

"Miley." Nick warned.

"Hope you guys…had fun." Selena smirked at Joe's expression.

"Oh, yes. It most definitely was." Miley lay on the bed, and looked at the ceiling. "Next time though, I think we should use a bed."

"Aw! Come on!"

Miley and Selena laughed as Nick and Joe ran into the bathroom together.

"They are such wusses."

"That they are." Miley grinned, tracing her finger on the bedspread.

"What are you so happy about? Grossing Joe out?"

Miley laughed, "No. I'm just…happy."

Selena sat down beside her. "Are you going to see Braison tomorrow?" Her face was serious, her voice soft.

Miley bit her lip. "I…." She trailed off, looking at her stepsister. "I had a dream, at around three this morning. Or more, a nightmare. And…in the dream…" She took a deep breath. "He kinda remembered me, and asked me why I just left him there." Her eyes filled with tears as she spoke. "Once I told him what my mother had told me, he began to throw things, and once he was finished, we both held eachother and cried."

"I'm no dream interpreter, but I think that means something."

"Like what?"

"You need to go see him." Selena said. "It means you shouldn't give up, because you don't know, he could remember you."

"Selena, we already did this. All he pretty much said was, who the hell are you? And called himself Mason."

Selena stood up, "Then we'll have to try again."

Miley was quiet, she looked up at her, and smiled. "We can't give up."

"And we won't." Selena assured her. "He's your brother. You don't give up on family."

_Unless it's my mother_. Miley thought, but she shrugged and stood up. "Let's go save him." She said as Nick and Joe walked out of the bathroom.

"Save who?" Joe asked.

Miley turned to him, a determined look on her face. "Braison."


	11. Chapter 11

"Mr. Blue, do you copy? Mr. Blue!" Joe woke up, his eyes droopy as he looked around. Miley was standing in front of him, holding her watch up, she put it to her mouth, and began to speak into it. "MR. BLUE!"

"What? I'm here." Joe told her, he rolled his eyes. "Thanks for waking me up."

"Dude, you've been asleep all morning."

"Because _somebody_ forced me to wake up at the crack of dawn!"

"Okay!" Selena's voice came in next. "Enough. Let's just do what we came here to do."

"Which was…"

"Don't make me slap you!" Miley said the same time Selena said, "Oh god, I'm going to kill you."

"Just kidding. Hey, where's Nick?"

"He's right behind you!" Selena whisper-yelled.

"What?"

"Oh, just turn around!" Selena spoke louder, her frustration leaking into her voice.

Joe turned around and nearly knocked his brother over. "Oh, hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just making a smoothie. What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Nick smacked the back of his head. "Okay, now, can we please get back to the mission?"

"Mission? Dude, don't even-"

"GUYS!" Selena and Miley shouted, "Focus!"

Miley walked to the front of the home. It was late at night, around midnight. She walked around the corner, and got to the back door. There, she saw a few kids crowded around another, looking slightly suspicious. She walked closer, and noticed the boy sitting down had a pipe in his hands.

"What are you doing?" She asked, causing the others to jump.

"Oh my god, one. Who are you? Two, why are you here? Three, you scared us."

"Yeah, I can see that." She stepped closer, as the boy in front of her turned around. She stopped, "Liam." Her voice came out shaky, in a whisper.

"Miley." He sighed, "I'm sor—" She held up her hand.

"Don't be." She stepped closer, her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I was just…." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't I tell you, what?"

"That you were here." She motioned to the home. "I wouldn't have judged you."

"Yes, because me mentioning I live in a group home always comes up in conversation." Liam muttered sarcastically.

Miley rolled her eyes, "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Acting like your some charity case, you aren't." She pulled him towards her in a hug. "I lived most of my life thinking I was, because my father wasn't in my life, and my mother treated me like shit. It got even worse after the accident, as you saw. But, I learned that if you've got a strong net to fall back on, nothing can bring you down."

He smiled at her, "Thanks."

"No, thank you. Ever since…._it _happened, you've been by my side. I appreciate it. And…I just want to once again, apologize for before."

"You were in shock. It happens." He shrugged.

"No. I shouldn't have yelled at you, or stormed out. I should've listened. As you can tell, I tend to follow my head more than my heart."

Liam smiled, " I know Miley, you have nothing to be sorry about."

She looked down, nervously running her hand along her arm. "So, uhm, why…"

"Am I in a home?"

"No, I was going to ask why you're all smoking with a high risk of getting caught, but…if you want to answer that, I'm more than happy to listen."

Liam chuckled nervously, "Well, as for the smoking part, we're just bored. Usually, we don't get caught because our "parents" are usually in bed at this time. As for me being here, I've been here for the past six years."

"W-what?" Miley's eyes opened wide. "You said you lived in Utah."

"I didn't want you to know where I really was."

"Here. In New York. For the past six years. Why didn't I know about this before?" Miley sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I've lived here long enough. Why didn't I ever run into you?"

"Because, I didn't usually leave this place until about three years ago, which was when you were always away in Paris or at school, where I'd see you." He shrugged, "Hiding it was easier than telling you the truth."

"Liam, you could've told me. I wouldn't have judged you." Her eyes looked into his, "I mean, I've got a pretty fucked up past. Who am I to judge someone else with probably the same messed up past as me, if not a little different?" She stepped closer, "You knew everything about me, even that my mother neglected me, that my father was never around, that I was blamed for his death, as well as my brother's. I trusted you enough to let you in….well, for the most part. Why couldn't you trust me?" She didn't seem angry while she spoke, just hurt.

"Because I didn't want it to get around." He told her, "I was keeping it a secret for a reason."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You don't know the reason why I'm here."

"Alright, well. Tell me, then maybe I'll understand where you're coming from a bit more."

"My dad's in jail, for getting in an accident with another driver three years ago." As he spoke, he refused to look her in the eye. "The driver was killed on impact, as for his children who were with him. They survived."

Miley was silent for a moment, she put her hand to her chest and took deep breaths. This story was getting _too familiar_. After she was sure she could control her breathing, she looked at him. "Are you saying your father is the reason my father is dead and the reason my brother doesn't remember me?"

Liam nodded, "I'm sorry, Miley." He whispered.

She leaned against the wall for a moment, closing her eyes. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, Liam taking the silence as not good. She then opened her eyes, and looked at him, "And your mother?"

He shrugged, "I haven't seen or heard from her since I was thirteen. My father became an alcoholic, I guess that one night he decided to drive was the night you're fa-"

"I know what happened!" Miley shouted, she then put her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I'm…" She didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry about it." Liam told her, "But now you see why I was so scared and reluctant to tell you?"

Miley was once again mute. She shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. She bit her lip, and looked at him. She slid down the wall and sat down, he decided to sit beside her, whether she wanted him to or not. He wrapped one arm around her, and there they stayed, sitting in silence.

After about twenty minutes, she spoke, "I don't hate you." She whispered, looking up at him. "I could never hate you."

"But-"

"It waShe slid down the wall and sat down, he decided to sit beside her, whether she wanted him to or not. He wrapped one arm around her, and there they stayed, sitting in silence.

After about twenty minutes, she spoke, "I don't hate you." She whispered, looking up at him. "I could never hate you."

"But-"

"It wasn't _your _fault, _you _weren't the one who drove that night. It was your father. He's the one who made the mistake, and he's the one who has to pay for it in jail." She took a deep breath. "As for you and I, we're okay. I'm not going to lose you, or let you go because of this. Like I said, I can't judge you."

"Sure you can, I'm the kid who's father killed yours."

"Yes, but it's not _you_. You're the kid who stood by me, regardless. You're the kid who helped me through my darkest times. And you're the kid who will always be my friend, one of my best." She stood up, holding her hand out to him. "And I don't want to lose that." She then pulled him into a hug once he stood, and stepped away, giving him a weak smile. "You need anything, as well as someone to talk to you. I'm here, only a phonecall away." She smiled weakly at him. "Just remember that."

Liam nodded, feeling so much warmth toward her. "Thank you, Miley." She nodded, and turned, beginning to walk toward the building's entrance. "Hey!"

She turned toward's him. "Room 2. You'll find him there." He winked at her, and she looked at him surprised. _How did he know? _As if he was reading her mind, he answered her, "I know these things, plus, imagine my surprise when I saw him here when I came back from school, and my surprise seeing you here the other day. You came here to see your brother, not me. So, go in there and get him."

She ran towards him and gave him another hug, "Thank you." She whispered, and took off in the direction of her brother's room.

After a few moments of hesitation, and wandering around without miraculously getting caught, she knocked on the door. It was shut a few more moments, before it opened, and she stood face to face with her brother.

"Braison." She whispered, her heart beating fast. "Braison." She said louder, repeating his name more to herself than him. "May I come in?"

"Sure, you're my cousin, right?" He asked, "You were here earlier with…another girl who claimed to be my cousin too."

"No, uhm…" Miley shut the door behind her, as he let her in, and sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs he had. "I came here to speak with you about something important. Selena and I…we sort of lied."

"Lied? What do you mean, you're not my cousins?"

"No. We—we're not." She took a deep breath. "I want to see if you remember."

"Remember…what exactly?"

She held out her wrist, on it dangled a bracelet; with a symbol only he'd understand. "You have me this on our eleventh birthday." She said, playing with the charm hanging off of it. "You have one just like it, if I'm not mistaken. You were wearing it…that night…" She trailed off, knowing he had no clue as to what she was referring to.

He stared at it for a moment, his blue eyes piercing through her violet ones. Then he looked into her eyes, and blinked. He looked at the bracelet again, and stood up, he walked to his desk where he picked up a box, and looked through it. After a few moments, he gently pulled out a bracelet, identical to hers, but with a different charm.

"I have the same thing." He told her, he held it next to hers, the two charms forming the words, 'twins forever'.

Miley let out a small gasp, so he did somewhat remember _something_. He turned around to put the box back on his desk, when he tilted it a bit, and something fell out of it. Upon closer inspection, Miley saw that it was a photo.

"What's this? I've never seen this before." He knitted his eyebrows together, clearly confused. Miley looked at it as he picked it up, it was a picture of her, of him, and of…their father.

"Oh my god." She felt her eyes fill with tears, as he looked at the picture, then back at her. It was silent as he studied the picture a few more moments, as he looked in between the picture and the girl in front of him.

"Please." Miley whispered, he looked at her; tears were running down her cheeks. He wondered why she was crying all of a sudden. "Please, remember. You have to."

"Remember…what exactly?" He told her, "I don't even know what this picture is." He looked down, "Except that that's obviously me in the picture." He pointed to the younger version of himself. She pointed at the picture of the younger version of herself.

"That's me." She said, her voice cracking as she blinked away her tears. "And that's you."

"But, how do I know you? You said we're not cousins. You, me and the other girl that was here the other day." He looked at her. "Are we childhood friends?"

"N-no." She blinked, "I'm your sister. You're twin sister, actually." She bit her lip, "And Selena, the girl you're referring to, is our stepsister."

"You're—you're my sister." He said, "You can't be."

"I am!" She shouted, suddenly unaware of her surroundings, knowing she had to be quiet, but also at the same time not caring. She jumped up, "I'm your sister!"

"Keep it down." He told her, "You'll wake up Paul and Angie."

She took multiple deep breaths as she heard her phone go off, she pulled it out reading a text from Selena. Trying to control her breathing again, she read it.

_How's it going? You've been on for over an hour and a half. _

She quickly responded, and sat down, her head in her hands, breathing heavily. Her chest was hurting her again, for a reason she didn't know. If her brother was really in trouble, she'd know, especially if he was obviously fine, seeing as he was sitting in front of her, healthy.

"Okay, let's rewind here for a second." Miley said, she looked up at him, her head lifted up from her hands. She took the picture from him, and held it up, she turned on a light, the room becoming brighter. She pointed to the girl, "This is me." She said, "You can tell, because I'm the only one you know with violet eyes, you used to tell me that all the time. But Selena has violet eyes as well, so you'll probably rethink that later. Anyway, the boy is obviously you, seeing as you know what you look like." She put the picture down, and held up her charm bracelet, holding his up beside it, "We have similar bracelets, that are connected. I'm pretty certain I'm your sister."

"I didn't say I didn't believe you. I'm just…shocked. I have a sister after going seventeen years of not knowing."

"It's been four years." Miley corrected him.

"Excuse me? I just met you the other day."

"No, you haven't." Miley sighed, "I just told you, you gave me a bracelet on our eleventh birthday, and we have a photo of us taken when we were thirteen."

"Okay, but…" He stopped, "When's your birthday?"

"November 23rd." She said, "Didn't I just say-"

"Mine's in May." He cut her off. "There's no way you and I are—"

"Twins!" She said, "We're twins."

"How is that possible? I've been celebrating my birthday in May for the past few years."

Miley stood up again, her chest hurting as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying her hardest not to cry. She walked to his dresser and pounded it, letting her frustration out. She turned towards him, and took another breath.

"We were in an accident four years ago. That's why you don't remember anything."

"W-what?" He said, his eye caught the picture on the ground; he picked it up, and studied it again. "Who's the guy with us?" He held it out to her.

She felt a tear slip down her cheek as she took the photo. "That's Billy Ray." She looked at him, "Our father."

"What happened to him?" He asked her, noticing her tears.

"H-he died in the accident." She said, "I was the only one who survived, or so I was told for the past four fucking years."

"What do you mean?"

She understood his confusion. "I-I don't know if…right now is the time to-to tell you." She stammered, choosing her words carefully. "I don't want to overwhelm you."

"Too late." He told her, "A girl comes into my life telling me she's my twin sister, I was involved in an accident, and that our father in the picture had passed away, all in one night is a bit overwhelming. So, this wouldn't make much of a difference."

She nodded, biting her lip. "Our mother told me you were dead. She sent me away to school, and Paris, and blamed me for killing you and dad. I had nothing to do with it, but she didn't care. She blamed me." She paused, taking a deep breath, the pain in her chest becoming worse. She was feeling lightheaded, but she ignored it.

But before she could say anything, Braison abruptly stood up. He slammed his fist in the wall, and looked at her. "Why did you keep me here for so long? I hate it here."

"I didn't know. Not until a few days ago." She looked down, "My friend called me and told me you were here. He saw you a few days before, and asked his mother to look up some things about you…I don't know." She swallowed, her throat hurt. "I would've come for you sooner…if I knew."

"So you're saying our—your mother—lied?" She nodded. "What kind of sick person does that?"

She felt like she was in her dream again, and steppe back until she hit the wall. She looked behind her, and slid down. "I-I don't know. But I've been asked that a lot lately."

"So, then if you're really my sister, tell me." He kneeled down in front of her, his hand on her knee to keep himself balanced. "Everything I need to know."

"What do you want to know?" She asked him.

"Well, for starters, I'm not Mason Miller…am I?" She shook her head.

"Your name is Braison Stewart."

"And I am seventeen, correct?" She nodded. "So, my birthday isn't in May, it's in November?" She nodded again.

Before he could speak, she did. "Your favorite color is black. Your favorite sport is either baseball, football, or soccer. You're a musician, like me. It's runs in our blood, as for performing you and I have a few times…your favorite animal is a dog, while mine is an otter. You like to play video games, then, what guy doesn't? You and I used to go up on rooftops and scream out our frustrations…in fact, you were the one who suggested it…"

For the next hour, she told him all he wanted to know, all he needed to know. And all he did, was sit and listen patiently, taking in everything she said.

"So…" Joe said, playing with a small ball he found in the backseat of the car. "How do you think—" He looked behind him, inside the car. He saw Nick and Selena were both fast asleep. "You fail as spies. I hope you two are aware of that." Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

3:34am.

He knew not to rush Miley; after all it was her brother. If the situation was reversed he knew she'd be willing to do the same for him. Maybe a bit more impatiently, but the same thing nonetheless, he sighed, feeling sleepy, but also forcing himself to stay awake.

He heard a noise behind him, and saw his brother shake out his curly hair. He looked at him, and sighed. Joe didn't know more than he or Selena did.

Selena was next to wake up; she rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat up. She leaned her head against the door, and checked her phone.

_Selena, sneak in and go to room two. There's someone you have to meet. _

She had a text, from Miley, sent an hour ago. Shit. She quickly sent a quick text back that she'd fallen asleep, and got out of the car.

"Whoa, where are you in a rush to?" Joe asked her.

"Miley asked me to come inside." She told him, "So, I'm going to do that."

"How?"

"I'm sure I can find a way, if she had a way, I'll find one as well." She blinked, "that didn't make much sense, but…" She held up her hands, "hold-hold on." She clutched her stomach, and bent over. She threw up right next to Joe's shoes, causing him to jump back.

"Dude!" He looked at her, worried. "Are you okay?"

She coughed again, and spit before standing up, and leaning against the car. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." She told him. "I've just been feeling sick, I don't know why, but I'm fine."

Nick looked at her, curiously from the back seat, but didn't say anything. Joe sighed, and nodded, "Alright, if you're sure."

_I'm not_.

"Yeah, I am." She told him, "I'll be right back." She told them, walking to the front, she opened the door, and quietly walked in, toward the room Miley told her to go into. Before she knocked on the door, she leaned against the wall, clutching her stomach. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, before knocking on the door.

Miley opened the door, her cheeks tear-stained, she motioned for her to come in, and closed the door behind her.

"What's up?" Selena asked, her voice sounding raspier, nearly identical to Miley's natural, every day raspy voice.

"Braison, I'd like you to meet, Selena. Your stepsister." She turned to Selena, who she noticed was a bit pale. "Selena, I'd like you to meet Braison, my brother. Your stepbrother."

Selena looked at Miley, then at Braison. "He remembers you?"

Miley bit her lip, "No, but, he believes me, and everything I'm telling him. I've shown him proof, including my bracelet. So, we're slowly getting somewhere."

"In that case." Selena smiled, straightening her body, she shook his hand. "It's a pleasure meeting you."

"You as well." He smiled at her. "Miley tells me you knew our father growing up."

"Yes, I did." She said, "He raised me pretty much."

"Was he a good guy?"

Selena looked at Miley, who gave her a nod to answer him. Apparently, Miley hadn't told him that much. "Yeah, he taught me everything. I didn't know about you two until I was thirteen. He mentioned going to see his two children in New York. I hadn't realized he was a teen parent as well." She shrugged, "I wish you got to know him though," She turned to Miley, "The both of you. You would've really liked him."

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course." Selena told him, "All the time, but you two…he was _your_ father." She shook her head, "I never meant to take that from you."

"You didn't." Miley told her. "It wasn't your fault. He was the one who left, besides, you were just a year old then, how could you blame yourself?"

Selena shook her head. Too much was being revealed too soon. "I…just felt like, I took him from you. You two grew up without a father. Well, a father figure. I grew up not knowing my father either, but I still had _someone _in my life I could call dad. You two didn't." Her eyes were tearing, which shocked Miley, who'd never before seen her cry. "And I'm sorry for that."

"Its alright." Miley whispered, bringing her close to her and hugging her.

Braison was quiet for a moment; he sat down on the bed, and looked at his hands. He closed his eyes, his mind flashing in between random moments of his life. He remembered Miley's bracelet, and the one he had showed her. He remembered a young girl with auburn curls and bright violet eyes that used to run with him and catch butterflies as children. He remembered riding bikes with her, going to school with her. Growing up with her. He also remembered how hurt she was when their father came to ask for forgiveness, how badly she was treated by their mother. He opened his eyes and looked at her, then picked up the photo, staring at the man who Miley had said was his father. He closed his eyes, and remembered seeing Miley's face just before the accident. His father telling them both he loved them, and always would. And then he remembered that was the last time he'd seen her. His sister. When he opened his eyes again, she was still there, hugging Selena.

"Holy fucking shit." He said, he jumped up, and turned Miley towards him. Her eyes grew wide as he hugged her excitedly and picked her up, hugging her close. "It's you! It's finally, fucking you."

"W-what?" She said, looking at Selena, confusion on both girls faces. Selena sniffled, and wiped away her tears. Miley just looked at her brother. He didn't say anything, a huge smile on his face.

"It's you." He whispered, after a few more moments of silence, he looked directly in Miley's eyes, and spoke directly to her.

"I remember you. You're Miley Stewart. My twin sister. I know _exactly _who you are."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's taken so long. Lot's of stuff have been happening in my life. Yayy, so anyway, here you go. Review & enjoy. **

**And happy belated holidays! Hope you guys had a safe and fun New Year's. **

Miley opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She looked at Selena for help, who by that point looked so pale, and sick, Miley instantly forgot what had just happened. Before Selena could speak, her eyes rolled back, and she fell to the ground.

"Selena!" Miley yelled, she knelt down beside her, cradling her head in her hands. She looked at Braison, who blinked for a moment, and then immediately ran out of the room. A few moments later, he came back with a woman and man with him.

"She's my stepsister." He told them, "Please help her."

Miley looked up, tears in her eyes, "What's wrong with her?" She whispered, "She seemed perfectly fine earlier."

"I've been trained to be a nurse." The woman told her, she held out her hand and smiled at her, "I'm Angie, he's my husband, Paul." Miley nodded, and let Angie take Selena in her hands. She and Paul together lifted her and carried her to Braison's bed. "Now, did you notice anything wrong with her before?"

Miley blinked, staring at her for moment. "Didn't I just tell you? She was fine earlier."

"Miley." Braison scolded her.

"Oh! Wait. I wasn't with her for the past couple hours, maybe my boyfriend knows something?" She pulled her phone from her pocket and instantly called Nick.

"Hello?" His voice sounded groggy, like he'd been asleep.

"Nick! Uhm, it's Miley. I need to ask you something important." She paused, "Selena's been with you and Joe for the last couple hours, correct?"

Braison seemed confused, why did the Nick guy seem so familiar? And…more importantly when did his sister get a boyfriend?

"Yeah." He told her, "She was here with us, why?"

"Well, she's really pale, and just collapsed." Miley took a deep breath, "Did she seem off to you?"

"Yeah, a little. I mean, we both fell asleep, and then she woke up, telling Joe she was going to go check on you. After that, she kinda threw up." Nick told her. "She said she was fine, but…she didn't look like it."

"Anything else?"

"No…" Nick said, thinking for a moment. "Oh! Yeah, she said she'd been feeling sick for a while, but didn't know why."

Miley nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "Okay, thanks." She began to pull the phone from her ear, when she heard him speak again.

"Wait! Miley! Is she okay?"

"I don't know." She admitted. " But I'll find out, and let you know."

"Alright." They hung up, and she turned to Angie.

"My boyfriend told me she threw up earlier." She looked at Selena, "and that she mentioned she hadn't been feeling well for a while, and didn't know why."

Angie checked her for a moment, as she did. Selena seemed to wake up. She sat up quickly and began to cough. She soon stopped, thankfully not throwing up again, and looked at everyone, then directly at Miley.

"What the—"

"You fainted." Miley said, "And we're trying to figure out why." She noticed Selena still looked pale, but her face was more colored than it was before. "Are you okay?"

"I…what?"

"You fainted." Miley repeated. "Selena, what's-"

"I don't get it, why would I have fainted?"

"You threw up, correct?" Miley asked her, "Well. According to Nick, you did."

"Yeah, I did. But I've been doing that for a while now." Selena admitted. "I don't know why."

"Are you sexually active?" Angie asked her.

Selena's cheeks turned pink. She stayed quiet before she nodded. "Yeah, I am. With my boyfriend."

"And when was the last time you had your period?" Angie asked her.

Selena thought for a moment, "Three months ago? I never noticed I hadn't gotten it."

"So, you throwing up…that's morning sickness?" Miley asked Angie. "She's pregnant?"

Angie shrugged, "We won't know for sure, unless she takes a test."

"Whoa. My stepsister who I just met for the first time in my life…is pregnant?" Braison sat on his bed, his hand to his forehead. "That's super crazy."

"Still as slow as always I see." Miley teased, she rolled her eyes, and pushed against his hand, causing him to fall onto his back.

Angie smiled at them, "So, Mason—"

"Actually, it's Braison." He told her, sitting up, his hands on his knees. "I'm going by Braison."

Angie smiled at him warmly. "_Braison_. Are you happy to be reunited with your sister?"

He nodded, smiling at Miley. "Yeah, I missed her."

"You didn't even remember me!"

"Yeah, but…I dreamed about someone like you. I could remember them, but couldn't at the same time. You were just so familiar…"

"What caused you to remember?" Paul asked him.

"I just closed my eyes and saw flashbacks of my life with her. I knew it was her as soon as I saw her eyes."

"My eyes?" Miley looked at him confused.

"They're violet. You're the only one I know with violet eyes…well, now I know two people." He nodded his head in Selena's direction.

"Speaking of Selena…" Miley turned to her. "You and I are getting a test first thing tomorrow, alright?"

She nodded. "Good, as for you, Braison…care to see some old friends?"

Braison grinned. "I'd love to." He looked at Angie and Paul, "If that's okay?"

Angie smiled at him, "Go for it, kiddo."

Miley squealed, and opened the door. Selena stood up shakily behind her, and walked with them, Miley held her hand, and together they walked to the front of the home, outside where Joe and Nick were leaning against the car and talking. Miley walked Selena to them, then ran up the stairs, to Braison, she stood next to him.

"Remember, Nick?" She asked him, "And his brother, Joe. We used to spend summers with them in New Jersey when we were younger."

"Yeah, Joe wrote a script about you and Nick, right? He named my character, Mason."

_How ironic_. Miley thought. "Yeah, that's him."

"And Nick was your boyfriend."

"And still is." Nick smiled at him warmly. "Hey, man. How are you?"

"You mean you guys still stuck together all this time?" His eyebrows rose, "But, if I remember correctly you guys stopped speaking to eachother that summer."

"Yeah, it was…it was stupid." Miley told him. She leaned her head against Nick's shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "But it's over now, and we're together again."

"Hey, Bray!" Joe came from behind him, grabbing his shoulders and squeezing them. "It's so good to see you, man. We missed, ya."

"I'm so happy you remember." Miley whispered, "You don't know how happy I am."

Braison smiled at her, and Joe grinned. "So, when are you coming to New Jersey?"

"New Jersey?" Braison asked, and Miley's smile dropped.

"Yeah, that's where I'm staying this summer." She said, "Mom was too, but…she's not anymore."

Angie and Paul stood outside the door, Angie knew what she was going to tell Miley would break her heart, but she had to say it.

"I know you both want him back in New Jersey with you." She began, placing her hand on Miley's shoulder, "But unfortunately, unless your mother relases him, or unless he turns eighteen, he won't be able to leave."

"W-what?" Miley turned her head to her, "But we won't be eighteen for another four months."

"I know sweetie, but those are the rules."

"Can't you change them? I mean I haven't seen my brother in four years."

"I wish I could…" Angie looked at her apologetically, "But you are always more than welcome to visit him until then."

Miley shook her head, biting her lip hard to keep from shouting at her. "Okay." She whispered, taking her brother's hand. "We'll just have…to wait."

"But, Miley—" Braison began. She shook her head, tears rimming her eyes.

"We'll have to wait."

Miley sighed, they were back in New Jersey. Braison was still in New York because she couldn't get him out, as she was still underage. She was leaning against the railing on the deck, the light breeze blowing through her hair as she stared out at the ocean. Her hands were in front of her, intertwined.

She heard the sound of the sliding glass door opening, not bothering to turn around to see who it was.

Although, she had a pretty good idea.

"I know you're upset." Denise began, stepping closer to her. "You went on this wild goose chase to find your brother, only to find out he'd have to stay for another few months unless your mother did something about it." Miley said nothing, so she continued. "And I know all you want is a family."

Miley turned to her, leaning against the railing with her back turned to the beach. She looked down, then back up at Denise, trying to stop her tears.

"But here's the thing, Miley. Life doesn't always work out the way you think. You have to power and the control to change it. Braison will be out of there when he turns eighteen, and you both reunite, and do whatever it is you wish to do. Your mother may have not exactly been there for you, nor has she been the most ideal parent, but as soon as you turn eighteen, you're legally able to go wherever you want, do what you want. But it's up to you to decide this, not your mother."

Miley bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears. Denise stepped closer to her, and held her close. "I apologize for my actions at the beginning of this summer. I had no idea of the way she treated you because all I heard were lies." Miley nodded against her chest, telling her she understood. "And I know you love my son." She held her at arms length, smiling at the young adult. "As I know he lives you as well."

Miley smiled, "So you decide what's best for you. Whether it be a life with Nick, or your brother. You have the choice and the right to make it amazing."

"Thank you." Miley whispered, "For making me feel better."

Denise smiled at her, "You're welcome. If you need anything at all, just tell me, I'm only a phone call away."

Miley nodded and hugged her. Denise went back inside a few moments later, to start on dinner, and she turned to face the ocean once again.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the ocean. It calmed her instantly, and she opened her eyes, a small smile on her face.

And at the moment, she knew. She knew where she wanted to be, what she wanted to do. And she wanted Selena, Braison, Joe, and Nick by her side for when she did it.

Selena ran her fingers through her hair when she stepped inside the house. She rubbed her belly looking down, she sighed. She had just got home from the doctors who had confirmed her pregnancy. She was about three months along, too late to have an abortion without some complications. Not that she wanted it, she'd never be able to look anyone in the face is she were to get an abortion. It was like killing apart of her.

She walked into the living room where her mother was sitting with her boyfriend, who's name she chose not to remember. She rolled her eyes, and tried to sneak past them.

"Selena! You're home!" Her mother said, "Good, I'd like to speak to you." Selena stopped and turned.

"I'm really tired, mom." She lied, "May I please go to sleep?"

"No. This is important." Selena watched as her boyfriend faced her, finally tearing his lips away from her mother's neck. How disrespectful was that?

"What?"

"Well." Her mother smiled, "As you know, I've been dating Michael for over a month now."

_Michael? _Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Yeah…okay?"

"And we've been spending a lot of time together…pretty much everyday since the summer started." Her mother smiled at Michael. "And the other day, we exchanged, I love you's."

_What!_

"Mom, don't you think it's too soon for that? Saying I love you? I mean, it's only been a month." Selena blinked, "That's not even enough time to really develop feelings for each other."

"Yes, but…believe we're soulmates." He told her, smiling creepily at her mother.

Selena suddenly felt sick. She wanted to puke. Although, she wasn't sure if it was this revelation or her baby.

"What are you trying to tell me? Just spit it out."

Then to her horror, her mother held out her hand, a sparkling diamond ring was on her finger, and she smiled at her daughter proudly. "We're getting married!"

Then Selena saw her world go black.

Miley was bored. She was in the beach house alone, for a change. Joe was out with friends, Nick was out playing volleyball with a few friends (something she opted to miss out on), and Denise was out at some book club meeting or something.

She'd watched two movies, played the piano, wrote a song, and ate a small lunch. Now, she was back in the bedroom, bored out of her mind. She let out a long breath, deciding on some things she could do.

She pulled out her phone, and scrolled through her contacts to see if there was anyone she could text. Finding no one, she threw her phone beside her and lay back down.

Then she heard a knock on the front door. Who on earth could that be?

She got up, and walked downstairs, her shoes making a loud noise on the stairs. Man, was that sound irritating. She sighed and threw open the door, "What do you-" She stopped midsentence. In front her, were the police.

"Hello, miss. I'm looking for Destiny Stewart." The policeman held up a badge, and signaled for her to let him inside. She nodded, and moved, he and his partner walked in and turned to her. "Are you her?"

"Yes, I am. Why?" Her voice came out smooth, showing she wasn't as nervous as she thought she was. Instead, she played it cool, narrowing her eyes, she turned to them.

"We received a call about you, the person stated you were a runaway?"

"I'm a what?"

"A runaway." He repeated. "Is this true?"

"No!" Miley immediately burst out. "I've been here visiting friends all summer. Who called you?"

"I'm afraid I can't share that information with you."

"Fine. Then I'll figure out who it is. Was it Tish Stewart? Or perhaps, Bruce—" She cut herself off, realizing she didn't remember Bruce's last name. Figuring it was unimportant at the time she met him. "Just tell me, was it one of them?"

"I can't tell you."

"That means it was." Miley closed her eyes, trying not to get too angry. She looked at the policemen a few moments later, opening her eyes. "May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"If I'm going to be eighteen in less than four months, how am I supposed to be a runaway?"

"It doesn't matter what age you are, you could be a runaway regardless."

"Alright, well, if you mean runaway as in, I found out my mother lied to me about my twin brother, by telling me he was dead, when he wasn't. And going to New York to find him a runaway issue, then that's complete bullshit."

The older policeman looked at her strangely. The other just looked amused. She held up her hands, "I'm just saying."

"Well, regardless, you've got to come with us down to police station so your mother or whoever can pick you up."

"How bout, not?" Miley asked, knowing she was probably pushing it too far. "My mother isn't apart of my life anymore. I refuse to see her."

"Well, it's part of the law. You must come with me." Miley looked at the older policeman's badge for the first time and noticed his name was Officer Gordon. Then she looked at his partner and noticed his was Officer Kirk. "Are you related to Captain Kirk?" She asked him.

"No, he's a made up person." He finally spoke.

"Excellent answer."

"Alright, miss. If you'll please come with us—"

"I'm not going."

"You have to."

"I don't care if I'm breaking a law or whatever, ticket me, do whatever you want. I refuse to go."

"Why are you being so difficult?" Officer Gordon asked her. "You can get into huge trouble for refusing an officer you know."

"I'm aware." Miley crossed her arms over her chest. "But, that hasn't really stopped anyone before."

"I like her, she's….different." Officer Kirk told him, "But honestly, you come with us, your mother comes and gets you and it's all over."

"I'm not a fucking child!" Miley suddenly yelled, causing them to back away. "I'm almost eighteen years old. I don't need my mommy who never really cared about me in the first place, to come pick me up at the police station because I got lost. I'm at a friend of hers home. Not some stranger she never met's home, she knew exactly who I'm staying with. So the fact that she called you, is pretty pathetic."

"Destiny—"

"It's Miley."

"Miley, whether or not you want to, you are coming with us. So I suggest you shut your mouth and listen to us or there will be serious consequences, understood?"

Miley said nothing, just glared at the two policemen. She knew at the point she couldn't fight it anymore, she was going to leave with them, whether or not she wanted to.

"Whatever."

Then before she could say anything more, she was being escorted out of the beach house. Once inside the car, she slammed the door, and sat in the backseat, frustrated and angry as hell.

How could her mother do this to her?

When Selena woke up, she realized two things: one was she was laying on the couch, two was she was alone. Or so she thought. She sat up, and rubbed her head, in the love seat in front of her, she saw Michael sitting there. A creepy smile on his face .

"Uhm, hi." She said, "What happened?"

"You fainted." He told her, "Your mother was here with you, but she left to go to the store to pick up a few things."

"Uhm, okay." Selena said slowly, "Why are you still here?"

"I told her I'd watch over you while she was gone." Michael sat beside her, and put his hand on her thigh. She looked at it, suddenly very uncomfortable. "Thank goodness, you're finally awake."

"Please take your hand off me." She said, beginning to breath uncomfortably.

He leaned in closer, a smirk on his face. "Why should I?"

"It's making me very uncomfortable." She told him, she put both her hands on his chest, and tried to push him. But she was too weak, she wouldn't stand a chance against him if it was going where she thought it was.

"But you're so beautiful." He told her, tracing his hand along her cheek, down to her chin. "You're mother isn't the one I'm after, she's too old. It's you I want."

Selena's eyes opened wide, she felt sick. This time, she was sure it was her mother's boyfriend. "No…no." She whispered, "Not again." She blinked her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. "This can't be happening."

"Are you saying you want me too?"

She looked at him, was he fucking insane? "No!" She yelled, "You're a total creep! Get off me!" She pushed him again, but he didn't move, just stayed in his spot.

"No. Don't think I will." He leaned in closer, and Selena slapped him. Hard.

"You're going to regret that." He promised her, pinning her arms above her head, she began to kick and squirm, her stomach turning as she did it. He began to lift up her shirt and she panicked. He would know about her pregnancy if he kept at it. She kicked him the groin as hard as she could, and watched as he doubled over in pain. She then ran into her bedroom and locked the door, placing her desk in front of it so he couldn't come in. Then she locked all her windows, and hid in the corner of her room. She quickly grabbed her phone and sent a text to Miley.

_Help me. My mom's boyfriend is trying to rape me. Please send the police over or something, I can't call…he'd know. _

She hoped she got the message, and soon.

Because right now…she was in a lot of serious trouble. And for the second time in her life, she was truly afraid.

If only she knew a little more about Miley's past, if only she knew how much trouble Miley was in as well, if only she knew.

She heard the door try to open and let out a small scream, covering her mouth. She curled into a ball and waited for something.

Anything. As long as it saved her.

Miley tapped her foot impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest as she sat in the police station angry. She wasn't put in jail-thank god-but still had to sit in the waiting room. She was the only there, except for a few operators manning the phones.

She was once again, bored. She left her phone at home, so she had no way of entertaining herself.

After a while, Officer Kirk sat down beside her. He stayed silent, knowing the girl wasn't going to speak. She had her legs crossed, and was facing the other direction, her right foot bouncing in the air. He would just play her game with her, knowing sooner or later, she'd talk.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked him. He smiled to himself, he was right.

"I'm sitting here, waiting for you to speak. So, please, care to share why you've runaway?"

Miley rolled her eyes, "For the billionth time, I didn't run away!"

"Then why did we get a phone call saying you did?"

"My mom is insane?" Miley suggested. "I don't know."

"Okay, so earlier, you mentioned you had a brother. Where is he?"

"In New York, like I said before…" Miley looked at him, "He's in a home, where my mother put him after he'd gotten amnesia from the accident we were in four years ago. She told me he was dead, which I believed for four years, until I heard otherwise."

"And did he remember you?"

"Yes, eventually he did."

"And why isn't he with you now?"

"Because you have to be eighteen or older to be released or you have to have a parent or guardian release you." She rolled her eyes again. "Why does it matter anyway?"

"So what you're telling me is you and your mother don't get along?"

"No. We never have." She turned away again. "She acts like a teenager because she never got to be one."

"And why is that?"

"Why are you so nosy?" Miley asked him, "It's my business, not yours."

"Yes, but it's apart of my job."

"Whatever." She sighed, "My brother and I were born when she was fifteen. She had to raise us pretty much on her own, but she resented me more than she did him."

"She abused you?"

Miley nodded, "Never physically though, just verbally. After the accident, she sent me away to boarding school. I didn't come back until just a few weeks ago."

"Interesting." Officer Kirk murmured. "Alright, well thank you for your time."

"Does this mean I can leave now?"

He shook his head, "Unfortunately, you have to stay until your mother comes to pick you up."

Miley sat back in her seat. "Great." She muttered, "Just great."

Nick walked into the house, "Miley!" He shouted, as Dylan walked in after him. "Where are you?" He looked upstairs in their room, not seeing her.

"Is she with Joe, maybe?" Dylan asked him.

He shook his head, coming up with nothing. The front door opened, and Joe stepped inside, he breathed a sigh of relief and rushed to him. "Where's Miley? She with you?"

"No." Joe said, "I thought she'd be with you."

"Well, she's not." Nick began to get frustrated again.

"Oh, well, I heard she was in the back of a police car earlier. James saw her as he was walking his dog."

"What the hell? Why would she be in the back of a police car?" Nick demanded. He tried calling her, that didn't work.

"Dude, I'm sure there's an explanation. Just relax." Joe told his brother, "It'll be fine."

"How would you feel knowing your girlfriend was in the back of a police car? What could she have done?"

"Uhm, guys?" Dylan walked downstairs, holding up Miley's iPhone. "I found this upstairs. I didn't look at it."

"Well, that answers why she's not answering her phone." Nick tried to turn it on, but it wouldn't work. "Great, it's dead." He put it on the piano, noticing music sheets. He picked it up and looked at it; looked at the lyrics.

_Who owns my heart, is it love or is it art? _

She spent her day writing a song? Then got picked up by the police? This didn't make any fucking sense.

"Dude, there's nothing we can do but wait." Joe shrugged. "Let's just, chill for a while, I'm sure we'll have a reasonable explanation soon."

She didn't know how long she was in her bedroom for. She opened her eyes, her vision blurry as she took in everything in front of her. Her door was still shut, her body was twisted in a way that made her position uncomfortable. She straightened herself and stood up, her back hurting her. She walked into the adjoining bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked like shit.

Her hair was stringy, her face pale, her eye makeup smeared. She quickly washed her face, and brushed her teeth. Then she stepped out of her bedroom and leaned against the door, fearing he was still on the other side.

She heard her mother's voice and breathed a sigh of relief. She opened the door and stepped outside, her mother smiled at her.

"Are you feeling better?"

Selena looked at her confused. _How the hell didn't she know? _ "Yeah, much…" She trailed off, seeing Michael smile at her. She swallowed hard. "Much better." She lied.

"Good, dinner's almost ready."

"Uhm, no thank you. I'm—I'm not hungry." She rubbed her arms, suddenly cold. She looked away, towards the ground. Then she turned and went back to her bedroom.

She picked up her phone, noticing Miley never responded.

Where the hell was she?

In the last few hours Miley had been at the police station, she made a new friend. His name was Remy. He was the officer who was hounding her for information earlier. She sat on his desk in his office, her legs crossed as she played with the stress ball he had, throwing it in the air, and letting it land in her hands. Over and over and over again, until she eventually got bored of it.

She slammed her hands on the top of the desk, startling him.

"So, are you married?" She asked him, uncrossing her legs and swinging them.

"Why is that any of your business?"

"I told you about my life…" She smiled at him sweetly. "Now it's your turn."

He sighed, "Yes, I have a two year old son." He moved a framed photograph towards her. She saw the woman, she was beautiful with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes. His son looked like a cross between both his parents, blonde hair, bursting blue eyes. She touched the photograph gently.

"What's his name?"

"Tyler." He said.

"Tyler…" She whispered, "He's really cute."

"He'll be three this November."

"Oh, really? What day?"

"November 23."

"No way!" Miley clapped her hands, "That's my birthday, and my brother's…" She trailed off, becoming sad. "But yeah, that's cool. I'll have to remember to wish him a happy birthday."

"Are you going to be here still?"

"I don't think so. But I'll send him something." She picked up the stress ball again. "What's your favorite hobby?"

"Video games."

"Really? What're you like twenty two?"

He nodded, she raised her eyebrow.

"And you like playing video games?"

He shrugged, "Mostly the wii, I play with Tyler sometimes."

"But he's almost three, he wouldn't understand it. Or, at least I didn't."

Remy laughed, "Most three year olds don't."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better."

It was silent as Remy did his work, until Miley spoke up again. "So, tell me about you. Your life, all that."

Remy looked at her, "Is there a reason you want to know so much about me?"

She shrugged, "I'm bored."

"How am I supposed to help you with that?"

"You're here, holding me captive until my mother comes, which probably won't be for a while, so…yeah. Your life story," She motioned with her hand to continue. "Do tell."

"Fine." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm from Florida, I have two older sisters, and a younger sister. My father passed away in a car accident when I was twelve. My younger sister was hit hardest by it, since she was very close to him. Plus, he died on her thirteenth birthday, so that sucked. My mother raised us on her own pretty much, but hey we didn't turn out that bad did we?" Miley shook her head. "I went to the University of Wisconsin, I majored in Political Science. I wanted to be a policeman my whole life, and dreamed of it growing up."

Miley nodded, not saying anything. "I got married to Kristin in college, where we met, a year later, she was pregnant with Tyler."

"Cooool." Miley dragged out the word. "You have an interesting life."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Only a bit." She shrugged. "But we do have something in common."

"And what's that?"

"We both lost our father's at a young age. Only, I had no relationship with mine. He died before I got the chance to really know him." She looked down, biting her lip to stop the tears. "He left my brother and I when we were a year old. He came back hoping for a relationship, and he had it…for about five days. We never got a chance to really know eachother." She looked at him, "I'd give anything to bring my father back to life, but…I can't. All I thought about him growing up was, what a douche. He only cared about himself, he didn't want to take responsibility for anything. He wasn't man enough to deal with the consequences of his actions. And when I met him for the first time, I just blew him off, until my brother told me to give him a chance. If I hadn't done that and listened to him, I wouldn't have known him at all."

Remy looked at her, "And what did you know about him?"

"I met his stepdaughter, Selena this summer. She told me he was like a father to her growing up because her own father had walked out on her and her mother. He was able to raise another woman's child, but not his own. It just made me feel…angry."

"Angry at your father?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I mean, sure I still was angry at him, but I didn't want to cause any problems when we only had five days to get to know eachother." She took a deep breath before continuing, "And after that…after he passed away, it only got worse."

"Worse how?"

"Well, before I met him, I had gotten into a huge fight with my best friend. He and I had taken our relationship too far, and it just felt weird. After the fight, I refused to speak to him, then my father passed away, my mother sent me away, I never got to see my brother, since I was told he was dead, and I turned to drugs to help me." She looked at him, "I got a addicted to coke at the age of fifteen."

"And how did you get help?"

She closed her eyes, remembering that awful day. "My mom's boyfriend came to see me at school. He and I…we had a shitty history. He never was in love with my mom, he was just some pedophile freak who wanted young teenagers. He was always abusing me, always trying to get with me. I always managed to escape from him. So, that day, he came to give some money to my school, I guess. Without my mother, and he asked them for my dorm."

She took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut as tears began to fall from her eyes. Remy reached over and handed her a tissue. She took it, and wiped them away quickly.

"Take your time." He said to her. She nodded, and took a deep breath before continuing.

"He-he tried to rape me." She finally said, for the first time in three years. "And almost succeeded until I started to scream and my dorm advisor came to see what was wrong. After she left he told me not to say a word to anyone. I was too scared to reply back, so I just agreed. He left, and I never saw him again. The only thing I heard about his absence was that my mother couldn't handle all the grief and all the problems that had happened, and had broken things off with him." She looked up at him. "I never saw him again."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "And since my mother always had me away during pretty much every season of the year, I had gotten addicted to coke, as I said before. My friend, Liam found me one day, passed out, and took me to the hospital. They told me I had a problem, and if it didn't get fixed, I would die. Liam asked me if I was eating at all, and I told him no, since I'd lost a lot of weight, and if I did, I just threw it back up again. Then he asked me what the most important thing in my life was…"

"I told him it was Nick, my best friend who I lost my virginity to. He was so important to me, because I loved him, whether I was aware of it at the time or not." She looked at the wall, "I didn't bother calling Nick at all or speaking to him, but I knew he was still in my heart. So, as I went through the treatments, the only thing that kept me going was knowing Nick would be on the other side."

"I eventually got better, and still held anger towards him a couple years later. But after…he held me in his arms on the night I had to listen to Selena talk about my father…I just forgave him instantly." She looked at Remy. "And I realized, how much he meant to me, and how much I love him."

"If you could redo that night…would you?"

"Oh, definitely. I knew we weren't ready. And I knew he knew it as well." She bit her lip. "I…I never told anyone about my mom's boyfriend. Please don't-"

"You know I have to." Remy told her, "It's apart of my job description."

Miley shook her head, "No, please don't. He would-"

"He would what? Hate you? Miley. He hurt you, he tried to do something to you that was not only illegal, but traumatizing. He could do it to some other girl too. Some sexual offenders have even caused some girls to commit suicide."

"I know but-"

"Miley." He spoke sternly. "Do you want to feel safe again?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I-I do, especially knowing he's out there somewhere."

"Then let me tell Detective Sandborne, alright? She and her partner will really work hard to make you feel safe. I promise."

She nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Okay." She whispered.

He picked up his phone, making a quick call to the detective. She sat on the desk still, not in the mood to move. She was scared, scared that he would find her again and kill her if he were to find out she spilled their secret.

But she wanted to feel safe again. Safe from harm, and for once in her life she wanted to feel happy again.

Why was that, so hard?

Selena cocked her head to the side, in front of her was a giant canvas. As a child, she used art as a way to get away from the real world. Art was her way of releasing all her emotions, and now, she couldn't think of anything to help with that.

She was so confused, it bothered her.

She was also angry and frustrated. Why hadn't Miley done anything to help her? What was so hard for her to call the damn police? She had helped her enough, why couldn't she help her as well?

She threw her paintbrush on the ground and held her head in her hands, pulling on the ends.

Her mother tried to get her to eat, but she wasn't hungry. In the last few hours, she spent going back and forth between the toilet and her bed. She was finally able to sit up, and contemplate on a new painting idea without getting sick.

She knew she had to eat something, especially now that she was with child, but she couldn't. Because she knew _he _was there, and he'd hurt her.

She leaned back in her chair, letting out a sigh as she picked up her paintbrush, suddenly bursting with inspiration. She began to paint and paint, until her hand cramped, until her painting was finished.

And in front of her, sat a masterpiece. One she was damn proud of.

Remy pulled Samantha over, the spoke in hushed tones as Miley was asleep in the couch just inside his office. Her partner, Matt was beside her.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"We have to find a sex offender." He said, "See, I spent the last few hours with Miley, pretty much the entire day. Start to finish, she was reluctant at first to talk to me, but soon, she was comfortable. She told me a lot, but what stuck out most was this boyfriend of her mother's."

"What did this boyfriend do?"

"Well, for starters, he tried to rape her in her dorm room of her boarding school when she was just fifteen. And this in turn caused her to turn to drugs and eating disorders as a way to cope."

"Did you get his name?"

He nodded, "Michael Barry."


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey, sorry it's taken so long to post. I've been super busy, and didn't really know where to go with this. But I figured it out. How Braison ended up in New Jersey will be explained later, as well as Miley's revelation at the end. _

_Hope you like it! And please review! :] Love you guys! _

Nick threw a small red ball in the air, and caught it, throwing it in the air, he missed and it landed on his head. "Ow! Fuck!" He yelled, rubbing the spot it hit him. "That actually really…." He looked around noticing no one was in the room with him. "Hurt." He finished, lamely.

He looked on his nightstand and saw a picture of him and Miley taken in New York just the week before. It was one of the rare days she was actually _happy_. She was smiling and had her arms wrapped around his waist. He had his arm around her shouders, smiling as well.

He smiled, remembering the day the picture was taken. Selena had insisted they take a picture together, and Miley agreed. Nick and Joe had rolled their eyes, but Miley giggled, pulling him with her as Selena snapped the photo.

He put it down, letting out a sigh. Where the hell was Miley? He ran his fingers through his curly hair, and lay back down on the bed.

He closed his eyes, hoping to sleep. Soon enough, he'd fallen into a deep restless sleep.

Miley woke up, her back hurting her as she sat up, making a small moaning noise. She rubbed her eyes, and blinked, her vision clearing as she looked at her surroundings. She was still in Remy's office.

Remy walked inside and smiled at the girl. "Hey, Miley. You okay?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, yeah. Just great." She muttered, rubbing her head. "What time is it?"

"It's around ten." He told her.

"Oh my god," She said, "Nick must be so worried." She looked at him, "May I call him? Please? He's my boyfriend and he worries about me a lot, like if I don't call him or whatever and-"

Remy chuckled, "I get it. Here." He handed her the phone on the desk, and squatted down to her level.

"Uhm, thanks." She gave him a small smile, flicking her eyes in his direction then towards the phone. She began to dial, when she stopped. "Shit!"

"What?"

"I don't have his number memorized." She looked at him, wide eyed. "It's in my phone, which I left at the beach house."

"Oh, well. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. Who knows? He's probably even asleep right now." Remy told her taking the phone and putting it back. Then he squatted down to her level again.

"Fine. Whatever." She looked around, "I'm sure it's fine." Then she focused her violet eyes on him. "Why are you still looking at me?"

"I just wanted to tell you, I told Detective Sandborne about Michael." Her eyes widened, "She's looking further into it as we speak."

"What about my mother? When is she going to get here, so I can leave?" Miley asked as he stood up and sat at his desk.

"And here I thought you and I were bonding."

Miley shot him an annoyed look.

"Right, well. We got a call about an hour ago, your mother won't be here until tomorrow morning."

"Of course." She muttered.

"And unfortunately, you have to stay here."

"In this office, or the police sation?"

"The police station."

"What? Why? I don't want to be here anymore. I want to be in my nice comfortable bed, next to my very cuddly boyfriend." She crossed looked at Remy, "Seriously, as that too much to ask for? My mom called here, based on a lie. I'm here, based on a lie. For all I know, I could've been born, based on a lie."

"Now that's taking it too far."

"You've known me for quite a few hours, I think you know what I mean by now." She was quiet as she looked around. "So, does this mean I have to stay in here all night?" She narrowed her eyes. "With you?"

"No, not really." He said, "Unless you want to."

"Are you working tonight?"

"Normally, I don't take the nightshifts, but tonight's an exception."

"Why? So you can make more money? Don't you have a two year old at home? I'm sure he'd like it if you were home with him."

Remy couldn't help but smile at her small refrence, "Yeah, but he's asleep right now, by the time he comes home from daycare I'll be back. And he knows that."

Miley nodded, "Okay." She got up, smoothing out her jeans. Her feet began to hurt, in her four inch heels she was wearing before she left the house. Her thin backless shirt felt cold, she rubbed her arms, the skin feeling bumpy. She grabbed her leather jacket and put it on, as well as her scarf. She looked more ready for clubbing than staying over night at a police office, but she couldn't help it. She'd dressed that way for a date with Nick that was only an hour after she'd gotten placed into their custody. She had no change of clothes, therefore, she had no choice but to wear what she'd had on. It wasn't the most comfortable outfit, but it was all she had. Then she walked expertly to Remy's desk, sitting back on top of it.

He looked at her, "So, you're just going to hang out here, I'm guessing."

She nodded, a smirk on her face. "Yup, you are my only friend here." She looked out of the clear glass window, and watched everyone as they moved around, working on paperwork, answering phone calls, making them, etc.

She picked up one of Remy's pens, "You got a piece of paper I can draw on?"

"Uhm, sure." He handed her a pad, and she began to draw. After about ten minutes, another police officer came into the office.

"Hey, Jeff, what's up?" Remy asked him.

"We need you to go out on patrol duty." He said, Miley was still drawing, looking very concentrated. Remy looked at her, then back at him.

"I have to babysit." He said, he made a motion towards Miley. "This girl right here."

"I know," Jeff said, "This is very much against rules and regulations, but the chief has given you full permission to take her with you."

"I'm sorry what?" Miley's head snapped up. "I'm doing what now?"

"You're going on patrol with me for a few hours." Remy told her.

"Wait, let me get this straight. I can't go home, but I'm allowed to go out on patrol?"

"Normally, you wouldn't be. But since Remy and you have seemed to have formed a bond, the chief is allowing you to bend the rules just this once."

"Uh-huh." Miley said, "That makes a lot of sense."

"What is it with you and being a smartass towards policemen?"

Miley shrugged, "It's a gift. I can't help it." She jumped on his desk, facing the wall, the turned her head to face the officer. She smirked, "So, when do we start?"

"Oh, this is totally what I didn't have in mind." Miley sighed, "I thought being on patrol was fun."

"It is...when you're eating donuts and drinking coffee."

"You're joking right? That's not fun, that's…a stereotype."

"Yes, but—" Miley raised an eyebrow and he realized he didn't have a good enough come back for that.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She was bored, she didn't have her phone, nor did she have anything to keep herself entertained with. She looked at the clock in front of her. It was now two in the morning. They'd been at this for over three and a half hours.

"Miley, where you from?" Remy asked her.

"Franklin. It's a small town in Tennessee. I moved to New York when I was fourteen. I'm only here, in New Jersey, for the summer." She looked outside, and saw the sky become cloudier. "Looks like it's going to rain."

"Do you miss it? Tennessee, I mean."

"Yeah, I mean, I miss my old cheer squad. My best friend, Lesley lives there. I haven't really kept in touch with her after the accident. But if anything, she's the one thing I miss the most, besides living on the farm." She looked at him, "Why do you ask?"

"Just part of my job." He said.

"You always say that. That can't be your excuse every time you want to know something about me." She put her hand in her hair, and ran her fingers through her dark strands. "If you're really interested in being my friend, then just say so."

"Alright, fine. I'm really interested in being your friend."

Miley smiled, "Okay."

"Okay? That's all you say?" Remy asked as he drove around.

"Yeah, that means, cool I want to be your friend too, in Miley speak." She looked out of the window, noticing it was beginning to rain. She saw a small light, and leaned closer. She saw a few kids around what looked like a bong.

She didn't say anything, hoping he would just pass by it. Unfortunately for her, he chose that moment to look in her direction. He quickly saw the kids, and pulled over.

"Hey, police!" Miley watched as four of the kids ran off, leaving only one with what looked to her like a small bag of coke.

Remy approached him, and gently took the bag from the kid's shaking hand. She closed her eyes, remembering when she was that kid. She opened them and saw he had tears streaming down his cheeks. He was fighting against Remy, and she watched him struggle. She got out of the car, and leaned against it, not caring about the rain. She stepped forward, and unexpectedly took the stranger's hand.

"You don't need that stuff." She said, "Trust me."

The kid looked at her, scared.

"It's really harmful and dangerous, you continue down the path you're going, you'll kill yourself."

Remy watched wordlessly as Miley managed to calm the kid down. He looked to be about fifteen, just new to the world and it's dangers.

"Trust me." She said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Am I going to jail?" He asked.

Remy shook his head, "No, but we have to take you down to station. Your parents have to pick you up."

The kid turned to Miley. "Are you an officer too?"

She shook her head, "No. I'm just…" She trailed off. "Just come with us okay? All we're trying to do is help you." He nodded, and reluctantly got into the back of the car.

Once the kid was in the hands of the other police, Remy turned to Miley. "Okay, what the hell was that?"

She shrugged, "I was once him." She said, "I had to struggle between life and death for a while, and I didn't want to see him go down the wrong path."

"You…" Remy leaned back and shook his head. "You're really something else, you know that?"

Miley was silent, before she looked at him, "So, are we gonna patrol some more?"

Nick woke up the next morning, only to see Miley's bed was still empty, the same way it was last night. He wondered what she was doing, and why she was still there. He got up, and took a shower, then walked downstairs into the den where his mother was watching Law & Order.

"Miley's not back yet." He said, "Do you know anything?"

Denise shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't."

"Couldn't you have gone down to the station?"

"I did. They wouldn't release any information to me. Your guess is just as good as mine, sweetheart."

Nick sighed, throwing himself on the couch. "I miss her."

His mother leaned over and touched her hand to her knee. "I know you do sweetie, but don't worry, she'll be back soon."

Nick nodded, and turned to watch the show. He felt an ache in his heart. One that was always there when he and Miley were apart, or when he knew something was wrong.

Miley walked out of the snack room of the police station, she hadn't eaten anything, but held a cup of coffee in her hands. She walked slowly to Remy's office, and opened the door, placing it on his desk.

"Just the person I wanted to see." He said, as he motioned to someone behind her. She turned to see a tall woman with dark hair, and a man with mostly shaved hair.

"You saw me like five hours ago, when we came back."

"I know." He said, "But they haven't." He stood up and introduced Miley to the two detectives.

"We'd like to talk to you about Michael." Samantha said, "Do you remember the last time you saw him?"

"Yeah." She didn't say anything more, until Remy motioned for her to continue. She sighed, "My dorm room at boarding school."

"And what was he wearing?"

"Does that matter? I mean he's obviously not going to be wearing it today. It was three years ago."

"What were the last words he said to you." Miley swallowed hard, her throat felt like it was on fire as she looked at them. "He-he said, 'don't speak a word about any of this or I'll find you, and I'll make your life hell'."

Samanatha asked her a few more questions before leaving to do some more work, after it was over, Miley turned to Remy.

She didn't say anything. Her chest was beginning to hurt again, and she cried out in pain.

"Miley? Are you okay?" He immediately rushed to her as she began to cry. Her breathing became irregular as she looked at him. Her violet eyes were clouded, and her hair was sticking to her now pale face.

He looked behind him and saw another police officer step inside. "Dude, we have a problem here."

"No!" Miley shouted, "No…" She began to shake again, then she opened her eyes.

"What's wrong, Miley?"

"There's-there's something, something wrong with my brother…" She said. "He's-he's in trouble." Then her body became weak, and she passed out.

Braison was having a shitty day. He had just seen his sister for the first time in what seemed like forever, and she had to leave. Which she'd done a few days before.

He sighed, putting down the picture of him with Miley that Selena had taken just before they left. He heard a knock on his door and looked up as it opened.

Angie stuck in her head inside, and smiled at him. "Hello, Braison. There's someone here to see you."

"Really? Who?" He got up quickly, too excited to see who it was to hear her answer. He walked to the front of the home, and saw an unfamiliar man. Angie came up behind him.

"This is Bruce. He says he knows you?"

"Uhm, I've never met him before in my life."

"Braison." He smiled at him warmly, making him uncomfortable. "I'm Bruce." He held out his hand. Braison didn't shake it. He pulled it back, "I know your mother and your sister."

"Okay."

"And I'm here to talk to you, about possibly coming to live with us? So we can be a family."

"Wait, what?" Braison blurted, just as Liam came up to just a few feet away from them. He hid behind the wall, as Braison spoke with him, listening closely.

"I'm marrying your mother, and I told her a few weeks ago, I wanted to adopt you and your sister so we could be a _real_ family."

"No." Liam whispered to himself, he remembered Miley complaining about him, saying how he was a total control freak. She _hated _him.

"Why would you adopt us? We're going to be eighteen this Novemeber. Isn't that sort of a waste?"

"Well, no. I want us to be a family." He repeated. "And I know you've been stuck here for four years-"

"Exactly!" Braison suddenly yelled, making him jump. "My _mother_ left me here for four years, lied to my sister, and made me believe I was someone completely different. So, no thank you. I'm not going to live with you."

"Don't you want to leave? And see your sister again?"

"Yeah, but the only person who can legally do that is myself when I'm eighteen, or my mother."

"She wants you home, Braison. She's missed you."

"That's bullshit. If she really cared about me, she wouldn't have put me here."

_Go Braison_. Liam silently cheered as he took out his phone. He sent a quick text to Miley.

_You're mom's boyfriend is here trying to get Braison to go home with him. What should I do? Cuz it looks like Braison's not taking the bait. _

"Dude, just go. I don't want to see my mother, whether she misses me or not. I don't care." Braison then turned and began to walk away. Liam saw him coming and quickly walked the other direction so he wouldn't see him.

"So, you don't want to see your sister? Before you turn eighteen?" Braison stopped, and turned.

"That's up to me and her, not you." He didn't bother waiting for an answer, before heading back to his room.

Bruce shook his head angrily. He was going to get the two of them together, if it was the last thing he did. Because that's what a stepfather does, right? He treats his stepchildren the way his wife does, hoping somehow they'd learn their lesson.

Unfortunatly, for him, his soon-to-be wife's kids were belligerent, and disrespectful.

Oh, yeah, was he going to fix that and straighten them out.

All it would take was time, and he was willing to wait as long as he needed to.

"Okay, so how do you explain her being able to know her brother was in trouble?" Remy asked Samantha and Matt.

"Well, she did say they were twins." Matt reasoned, he shrugged, "and as far as I know, there isn't really such a thing as twin telepathy."

"Has she told you anything more about her brother?" Samantha asked Remy. "You've been spending the most time with her than anyone else, after all."

"She said they were close growing up. All she had to lean on was him, since her mother wouldn't give her the treatment she deserved, and her father had left when they were a year old, so she didn't have him in her life. As well as no other family members she was close to."

"Twins usually grow close after being born. If you put them in a classroom setting, they're more likely to bond with eachother more than with the other kids." Samantha said. "She's so close to him, she can feel his pain, when he's in trouble, or whether he's broken a bone. And vise versa."

"She also talked about these constant chest pains she started getting this summer. They more or less escalated when she found out her brother was still alive." He was silent for a moment, the snapped his fingers. "And she said she was diagnosed with a heart condition when she was three."

"What condition?"

"Tachycardia."

"Does her brother have a heart condition as well?"

Remy shook his head, "She didn't mention that."

"Alright. Well, we should take her to a hospital. She could be dehydrated." Samantha said, "Has she eaten or drinken anything since she's been here?"

Remy nodded, "She had some pizza and Gatorade with me earlier."

"Alright, well. Let her rest for a while, if nothing changes, we're taking her to the hospital." Remy nodded and went back into his office where he saw the sleeping young adult. She was breathing evenly, her right hand under her head, her left hand underneath her. She seemed so peaceful, so happy.

Little did he know, she wasn't.

_Miley walked toward Braison, her small hand in his hair. She ran her fingers through it, then quickly grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards her. She laughed when he fell at her feet, and glared at her._

"_What was that for?" Braison asked her, she shrugged and stuck her tongue out at him. He narrowed his eyes, and lunged at her beginning to tickle her. She squealed and ran away, she ran into her grandmother's house, and hid behind her much older cousin, Brian. He laughed, and picked up the four year old, balancing her on his lap as she kicked her twin brother away. _

"_What's going on you two?" Tish asked her children as they continued to play._

"_He's tickling me!" Miley squealed, as she looked at her cousin. "He's winning!" _

"_Oh, no he isn't." Brian assured her, as he took Braison's small hand and lifted him up easily onto the chair beside them. He looked at him, holding Miley a good length away, as he spoke, "Now, Braison, please promise me you won't torture Miley." _

_Braison seemed deep in thought for a moment, before he tilted his head, "What's torture mean?" _

"_It means to annoy someone." Brian's sister, Maddie told him, narrowing her eyes at her brother. _

"_Oh." Briason thought for a moment, "What's annoy mean?" _

_Maddie let out a long breath and sat down beside him, "You'll learn someday." _

_Braison nodded, "Okay." He seemed to take that as an acceptable answer, and moved on to his next activity._

_Miley, meanwhile, was playng with Brian's fingers. She noticed how thin they were, almost like they would break off if she squeezed them too tight. She looked up at Brian, her big blue eyes questioning. "Are you sick?" _

_That question, made everyone except the two toddlers freeze in their place. Miley looked around, at her mother, her aunt, her uncle, her brother, and her cousins. Then she looked at just Brian. "Why is everyone looking at me?" _

"_Miley…" Brian began, taking her small hands in his. _

"_Don't, she won't understand what you're talking about." Tish cut him off. "She's only four." _

"_Yeah, but she has to know." Maddie said, agreeing with Brian. "Eventually she will understand, but when the time comes…she'll want to know what happened." She looked at Braison, giving him a sad smile; she took his tiny hand in hers. "And so will he." _

"_But—" _

_Tish stopped speaking as soon as she saw her sister's hand go up. Brian looked at them, then back at his twin cousins. _

"_I have…cancer." He said, looking into Miley's eyes. "And it's at the stage where it's getting worse and worse. There's a very low chance I'll make it." _

_Braison grabbed Miley's hand, which had started to tremble. She looked at him, "What's cancer?" She asked him. _

"_It's a very, very serious disease. One that can make you die." Maddie told her, in the simplest way she could think of. _

_Miley was silent for a moment, she looked at her brother, who had tears in his eyes. Then she looked at her aunt whose tears were flowing down her cheeks. She knew it wasn't a joke; they were all being completely serious. Then she looked up at Brian, her cousin she was so attached to. _

"_You can't leave me!" She shouted in her little four-year-old voice, "you can't!" _

"_Miley—" _

_She didn't listen to him; instead, she began to hit his chest with her little fists. "Don't leave me!" _

_Maddie immediately started to cry, covering her mouth with her hand, as she watched her cousin struggle with trying to understand what was going on. Braison was biting his lip, and still holding her hand. She held him close to her, and held the small boy, as he too cried into her chest. _

"_Miley, there's nothing I can do." Brian told her, as her eyes began to tear up. He saw a tear slip down her cheek, and wiped it away. _

"_I don't have a daddy." She said, "Now, I won't have a cousin?" _

_Tish blinked surprised her daughter could easily tell he was dying. _

_She tried to get out of his grasp, but it proved to be impossible. She soon stopped, realizing if she kept at it, she could hurt him. _

_Once Brian was able to get her to sit still, he spoke to her, "I'll always be here, in your heart." He pointed to her heart, "I'm not leaving you." _

_Miley looked at him for the first time since he'd told her he was dying, she bit her bottom lip, and began to cry. She held onto his shirt, and cried and cried, until her tears were completely dry. _

"_I love you." She mumbled. _

_And what she didn't see, were the tears in his eyes as he repeated the words back to her. _

"_I love you, Mi. Always and forever." _

She opened her eyes, gasping as she did. She sat up, and looked around, she gently touched her hand to her cheeks, feeling the tears. She wiped them away, her heart pounding as she looked around.

She was still at the police station; still in Remy's office. She looked at the clock on his desk, 1:45 blinked at her in red. She looked out of the window; easily able to see it was the afternoon.

That dream she'd had seemed to real, like it was happening again. She shook her head, finding it hard to believe she saw a memory she'd tried to suppress inside her for years.

She ran her fingers through her hair, and looked to her left. She pursed her lips, and looked up to see Samantha standing over her.

"Uhm, what are you…?"

"Are you alright?" She asked her, sitting beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Miley lied. "Why?"

"Because you gave us all a scare." She said, "Are you sure you're—"

"Yes." Miley cut her off, "I'm fine." She then looked around, "Is my mother here yet? I mean, I love y'all and stuff, but I just want to get back to my boyfriend."

Samantha smiled at her, "You have a boyfriend?" Miley nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "Can you tell me about him?"

Miley bit her lip, then she turned to her, an annoyed look on her face. "Why are you trying to get into my head?"

"I'm not—"

Their conversion was abruptly cut when Remy came into the office, "Hey, Miley. How are you feeling?" They both looked at him and watched, amused, as Miley rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Well, great news. Your mother is here to pick you up."

"Finally!" Miley got up, and looked at Samantha, instead of saying anything, she turned to Remy. "Thank you, for being my friend." She told him, a smile on her face.

"You're welcome." He told her, "I'll see you around."

"You will." Miley assured him, "Just…not here."

"I hope not."

She smiled, and nodded at him. Then she turned to walk away, but thought of something. Walking back to him, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

Then with one last smile, he watched as she disappeared.

"That girl is one of a kind." He murmured to himself. And it was true. Where else would he find a girl like her? She was outspoken, loud, and very opinionated.

He then walked into his office, and sat down to do some paperwork. Samantha began to leave, but turned to him.

"You made a friend in her, didn't you?" She asked.

He looked up, "What?"

"You made a friend in Miley." She repeated. "Don't you have some rule against that?"

Remy thought back to the last time he'd made a friend with a girl who was stuck in the police station. He shook his head, ridding himself of the awful memory.

"I do, but she was the exception to the rule."

"How so?" Samantha asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Remy leaned back in his chair and thought about it. "She's had a lot happen to her, and even though she isn't superman, she's still strong. She didn't let it all affect her life too bad. She's trying to make something of her life, and I like that."

Samantha gave him a sad smile, "I hope you didn't get too attached."

He shook his head, "I didn't, because…she was afraid to."

Miley walked into the front room of the station, she saw her mother there, and immediately all her anger surfaced. Her chest was hurting even worse now, but she ignored it.

"Why?" She said, as soon as she turned her around to face her. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Don't." Miley snapped. "You called the police and told them I was a runaway. That's complete and total bullshit."

"Not entirely." Her mother told her as she signed some papers. "You are."

"I'm not! Stop treating me like a child! I was at Denise's, you _know _I was at Denise's. Why are you being such a bitch?"

"We'll talk about this later. When we get back home."

"And when you say home you mean—"

"You're coming back to New York." Her mother told her, facing her. "And I don't want to hear otherwise."

"What! No!" Miley almost yelled, too in shock to speak any lower. "You can't do that to me! You can't take me away from Nick. Not again, no."

"You will do as I say." Her mother snapped, "I'm your mother."

"Yeah, technically. But you haven't exactly been voted mommy of the year." Miley narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a child anymore mom, I'm going to be eighteen soon." She stepped closer to her, "And when I officially turn eighteen, I can go out and be on my own. And poof! You'll be out of my life, forever."

Her mother said nothing to her for a few moments, just stared intently at her. Then without another word, she walked out of the police station. Miley followed after her, and reluctantly got in the car. The ride back to Denise's was silent. As soon as they reached the front, Miley jumped out of the car. Before she could open the door, Bruce stepped outside.

"Hello, Miley. I'm sure you've met your brother? Braison?"

"What are you—"

Braison stepped out behind Bruce, who pushed him forward and crashed him into Miley. She fell to the ground, falling off the porch, and slamming her wrist against the hard dirt ground. She heard it crack as it hit, and her vision became blurry, her chest began to hurt worse than it did before. The back of her head also hit the hard ground and it pounded in her ears as she looked up at the sky.

"Braison…" She whispered before becoming drowsy. She felt someone's hand in hers, and felt them squeeze it. She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't. But without having to see who it was, she knew. "Nick…" And then her world became black.

Selena stepped outside of her bedroom hesitantly. She looked around, seeing no one was home, she stepped into the kitchen to grab something to eat. She soon heard the door open and grabbed something to hit the person with. She turned around quickly, and held it in front of her. She then became confused as she straitened her body and looked at who had come in.

"Demi?"

Demi's eyes looked red, she stepped closer to her as she blinked, and put down the offending object.

"Why were you about to hit me with a chicken leg?" Demi asked her.

"I just…" Selena looked down, "nothing." She looked up, "Why are you here?"

"It's Miley." Demi began, "She's in the hospital."

"What?" Selena almost exploded. "Why is she—what happened?"

"Her stepfather. He pushed her brother into her, and she fell."

"Is she okay? What's her condition?"

"The doctor's are figuring that out as we speak. But they did say she could have a concussion, she hasn't woken up yet."

"Are the police in on this as well? Wait, who told you?"

"Yes, and Joe called me."

"You have Joe's number?"

"Yeah, I got it before you guy's left for New York."

"So, that's who he was texting…" Selena became thoughtful, but then she turned serious. "Okay, come on, let's go, to the hospital." She suddenly felt a wave of nausea, and held up her finger. "Just one second." She said, and rubbing her stomach, she quickly ran into her bathroom.

"Selena? Are you okay?" Demi's worried voice came from the main room, as Selena did her business in the bathroom. She spit and stood up, quickly cleaning her mouth she walked back out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, and took her phone and keys, walking out to her car.

Demi hung back a little. Something seemed different about her, shaking her head, she walked to Selena's car. She got in, knowing there most definitely was something different about her. Sooner or later, she knew she'd find out.

The first thing she felt when she woke up; was dizziness. She looked around, her vision a bit blurry and her head in serious pain. She tried to sit up, but felt nauseous when she did.

"Whoa, lay down." She heard a soft voice beside her. She looked and saw Nick there, a small smile on his face, as he took her hand in hers.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

"Bruce pushed you. Or actually he pushed Braison into you and you fell to the ground." Nick told her, "You fell to the ground and hit your head. You were out for a couple days."

"W-what? _Days_?" She looked at her left hand, and noticed there was a cast on it. "How did—"

"You landed on your wrist." Nick explained. "It's broken."

"Wait, did you say Bruce pushed Braison into me? How is that possible? Isn't he still in—" Her sentence was cut off as she heard someone call her name.

"Hey, Miles." She heard her brother's familiar voice before she saw him. "How you feeling?"

"How are you…here?"

"Mom let me out." He told her, "She came and—"

"But she said, you weren't allowed out, that she wouldn't even waste her time."

"Well, she must've had a change of heart." He shrugged.

Miley looked at him questioningly. Something didn't quite feel right. It didn't make any sense, why would her mother suddenly change her mind after putting Braison in a home for four years? And why would Bruce push her brother into her causing her to fall and lose consciousness for a few days?

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Nick asked her, gently.

Miley tried to, but found she couldn't. "No, I don't remember anything." She looked at her brother and her boyfriend. "The last thing I remember is the police station."

"Yeah, you had to stay overnight." Nick told her.

"Yeah, with Remy. My friend, I made there." She bit her lip. "Is mom…?"

Braison shook his head. "Bruce and mom are long gone."

"Why?" Miley scoffed, "Afraid of getting abuse charges?"

"No. Denise called the police on them after calling the ambulance for you." Braison told her. "They got away before they came."

"Speaking of which, I think Remy was there." Nick told her, "He seemed to know you, so now I guess I know how."

"Yeah, spending a night with a policeman will do that to you." Miley said, as she slowly sat up. She tried to lift her wrist but found she was too weak to. "When do I get out of here? I hate hospitals."

Braison chuckled, "Same old Miley."

"Shut up, butthead."

Selena soon came into the room, she rushed to Miley's side and hugged her tight. "Are you okay? What happened?" She turned to her side and saw Braison. "How the hell did you get out out of the home?"

"Long story." Braison told her.

She nodded, then turned back to Miley. "Where were you the other night?"

"I was at the police station." She said, noticing the worried look on Selena's face, she continued. "My mother called and told them I was a runaway. She didn't come back until mid morning. They didn't put me in jail or anything, I just had to befriend someone, and unfortunately for him, I did just that." She then looked at Nick, "And I told him something, I've kind of kept hidden from all of you."

Demi came into the room, just then, and smiled as she saw her friend. "Hey, hon. How are you feeling?" She didn't realize she had ruined an emotional revelation. Miley weakly smiled at her and hugged her.

"So, what it is it you wanted to tell us?"

Miley bit her lip. She shook her head, "It's not important."

Nick knew she was lying, but decided not to press her. "Alright."

A nurse came in then, and tended to her. Then she left, leaving the five teenagers alone. Selena smiled at Miley and took her hand, after Nick moved away for a moment.

"So, I got the test results back." She told her through teary eyes. Miley looked at her. "They came out positive, I'm pregnant." She blinked, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"How far along are you?" Miley asked her.

"They said three months."

"Three months? You don't even look it." Nick blurted, "Sorry, I just…sorry."

It was silent for a moment, before Miley let out a laugh. Her laugh was contagious (as always), so the others began to laugh too.

"What's so funny? My reaction to that? You're all jerks." Nick muttered, causing Miley to laugh harder.

After a while, she calmed down, unsure if it was her drugs making her that way, or just the situation. She soon became serious again and looked at Selena. "Well, have you told Dylan?"

Selena shook her head, "No, that's kind of wanted to talk to you about." She began, "That night you were held captive, something happened—"

"Between you and Dylan?"

"No, my mother's new boyfriend, M—" She was cut off when Miley's doctor stepped inside. She politely stepped to side, and left the room with Demi and Braison while Nick and Miley listened to what the doctor had to say.

"So, you're Miley's twin?" Demi asked.

"Yup, that'd be me."

Demi stared at him for a moment, before she smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Demi."

Braison took her hand, and smiled, "I'm Braison."

Meanwhile, Dr. Williams looked at the teenage girl, thinking of his own daughter. She was a lot like Miley, vulnerable, scared. But unlike Miley, his daughter had a father to look at for her, and a mother, who were still very much in love. Miley had nothing.

"So, I see you've woken up and adjusted to your surroundings pretty well."

"Y-yeah. So, what's wrong with me? You know, besides a major headache and a broken wrist?"

He looked at his clipboard, before approaching her. "Miley, have you been experiencing some intense pains? More in the chest area?"

Miley bit her lip, "Y-yeah, but how did—"

"You were mumbling about how much you chest hurt before you completely were out of it." Dr. Williams told her. "How long have you been experiencing these pains?"

"Since the start of summer," Miley admitted, "But they only got worse after I found out about my brother."

"And what happened to your brother?"

"Well, to make a long story short, my mother told me he was dead. That he'd died in an accident along with my father four years ago. I have a friend in New York, who I haven't spoke to since my mother shipped me off to boarding school. He saw him out on the streets, and seemed confused, so he asked his mother and father to look up some information. Turns out, he was alive, he just had amnesia. My mother put him in a home, until he recovered. And anytime I felt like he was in major trouble, the pain increased."

"Well, as you can see now, he's fine."

Miley looked at him, shaking her head, "No. He's not."

Nick looked at her. "How are you so sure? He's right outside this room. He's fine."

Miley bit her lip; she looked down, her fingers playing with the blanket. "I just know. Call it twin telepathy if you want. Something's not right." Then she looked up at Nick, worry in her eyes. "And I know Selena's not well either."

"How do you know that?" Nick seemed genuinely worried.

"She's quiet. Selena's never quiet. Nick, something 's going on, and I'm not exactly sure what it is, but we have to find out." She paused, "Or we'll all be in trouble."

Dr. Williams sighed, "I'm convinced it's your medication talking."

"No!" Miley shouted. "I'm not losing my mind. My brother is in danger, as well as my stepsister. I just don't know what it is, quite yet."

Nick blinked for a moment, then stood up. "She's right about Selena. That girl is too loud for her own good, as for her brother…it's a twin thing, I'm sure."

Miley silently cheered in her head for him, for being on her side. Dr. Williams looked at them both, "Is it anything serious?"

Miley shrugged, "I don't know. But I'll find out soon." She promised, knowing full well she'd keep to it. "It's more like a sense really."

"Sense that…?" Nick asked her.

"Bruce isn't who everyone thinks he is, that he's brainwashed my mother—"

"Okay, now I'm sure it's your medication talking." Dr. Williams cut off, as the door opened to reveal Remy.

"Remy!" Miley yelled excitedly, her mood changing. Maybe it _did _have something to do with her medication, Nick thought.

"Miley." He walked to her and hugged her, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." She said. "I am."

"Mi, I don't mean to ruin anything, but what else is going on?" Nick asked her. "Bruce, your mother, and…"

She took a deep breath, before looking at her doctor, her boyfriend, and the policeman she'd grown close to.

"Michael's back." She finally whispered, and turned to Remy. "And he's back to hurt me or someone close to me."

"Are you sure?" Remy asked her.

After a momentary pause to regain her breathing and her strength, she was able to speak again. "I'm positive." She whispered, "And it scares the hell out of me."

Her body was visibly shaking, Nick wrapped his arms around her, and began to rub her back to calm her down. Remy quickly exited the room, and called Samantha.

"Hello?"

"I got more information on Michael Barry. Meet me in my office in five minutes."

_Keep in mind, Michael, her mother's ex is dating Selena's mother. And he's hurting Selena, but she doesn't know that yet. All will be revealed next chapter. I'm working on right now, so it should be up in a few days. _

_And a thank you to those who have been patient, all of your reviews help me gain more confidence in myself, since I've been lacking in it as of late. _

_Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you all have a great one._


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay, I know it's been like three months, but I've been super busy. That, and I've been going through a lot of stuff. A man who was like a father to me passed away…so I wasn't really feeling much up to writing, nor did I have much inspiration to either. That on top of fighting with two of my close friends, and my birthday…blah it was too much. But now it's getting better._

_And I got my inspiration back! So, I hope you enjoy this one. It's superr long. And there's a Miley/Nick love moment for pretty much the majority of it. _

_Read, review and enjoy! :]_

A few hours later, she was released from the hospital, much to her relief. Denise had signed the papers-having been an emergency contact for her and her brother for years, she was allowed to—and took her back to the beach house where she was under strict orders to get some rest.

The doctor had told her heart condition was getting worse, so he prescribed some medication for her to take, along with the medication she needed for her head and wrist injuries, and instructed she took them every few hours. She was never really good with remembering to take pills, so Nick promised to make sure she did.

After she'd slept a few hours, she was lying in bed, awake, when she heard a knock on the door. She slowly sat up, and called for the person to come in.

Braison stuck his head inside, and closed the door behind him, sitting beside his sister.

"So, now that I've been pretty well rested. Will you please tell me what's going on? How on earth did you get out of the home?"

Braison shrugged, "I honestly don't know. Mom came in, and told them I was her son, then demanded I get released. Then after, she disappeared. Bruce came, and literally dragged me away, throwing me in the car. Then he gave me something to drink, I drank it, and soon felt really sleepy. I passed out and when I woke up, we were here."

"He _drugged you_?" Miley's eyes darkened.

"Yeah, I guess?" Braison rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "Probably what was in the drink; a drug."

"What the—"

The door opened, cutting Miley off. Nick stuck his head inside, and gave her a small smile. She held her hand up, telling him to stop, and looked at her brother.

"Please, continue." She said.

"There's not—"

"Miley. I have something important to tell you." Nick told her, going to sit beside her.

"Can it wait?" Miley's voice sounded stressed. "Braison was just—"

"Selena's in danger. Like you said." Nick began.

"What?"

"She said her mother's boyfriend, Michael tried to rape her."

"What!" Miley snapped her head to him, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yeah, and he almost got away with it, but she kicked him in the area—" he demonstrated by putting his hand over his private parts. "- and ran to her room. She said she sent you a text…" Nick trailed off as Miley quickly grabbed her phone, she tried to turn it on, but found it was dead.

"Fuck!" She cursed. "This fucking thing died."

"Can't you plug it in and check it?" Braison asked her, taking the phone from his sister, he plugged it in, and waited for it to turn on.

It took a few moments, but it worked, and she heard the familiar text message dings. Her eyes widened, "I was gone all night. Why do I have…fifteen unread texts?" The first one she went to was Selena's.

_Help me. My mom's boyfriend is trying to rape me. Please send the police over or something, I can't call…he'd know. _

Her eyes immediately widened some more, and she looked at her brother and boyfriend. "We…we need to go. Now." She began to get up, but Nick stopped her.

"You're on strict bedrest." He reminded her.

"I don't care!" She pushed past him and quickly dug through her jeans for Remy's number. She quickly saved it in her phone, and turned toward her brother. "Give me your phone." She said, holding out her hand.

"I—I don't have one." He said.

She turned to Nick, exasperated. He shook his head, and handed it over, she put Remy's number in his as well, then held the phone to her ear, as soon as it saved.

"Hello?"

"Remy. It's Miley. I need your help." She said.

"Alright, what's up?"

"My stepsister is in trouble." She said, "And Michael's involved."

"What kind of trouble?" Miley noticed how his voice got a lot more serious. She quickly put on her shoes, balancing her phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"That night, I was with you..she sent me a text. I didn't get it until about ten minutes ago."

"What'd it say?"

"My mom's boyfriend is trying to rape me." She held the phone to her ear with her phone. "Remy, she's—"

"Okay. I'll check it out. Do you know where she lives?"

Miley closed her eyes, trying to remember. Then she opened her eyes, and stared at her brother and boyfriend, "I-I don't know. I've never been to her—" She cut off, remembering someone who did know. "Demi! Demi knows! I'll call her and call you back."

"Alright. Make sure you do."

Miley hung up without saying anything. "Nick, do you—"

"Under Demi in my contacts," Nick told her immediately. She quickly found it, and pressed send.

"Hello?"

"Demi! Oh my god. Good, I need Selena's address, do you have it?"

"Yeah, but why—"

"It's an emergency." Miley told her, "I'll explain later, but please give me her address."

Once she'd gotten it, she thanked Demi, and hung up. Then she quickly called Remy, and told him the address. They made plans to meet at Selena's house, Miley going over there with Braison to make sure she was okay, with Nick waiting in the car. If anything got too out of hand, she was told to call Remy, who'd be waiting just down the street.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Nick asked her, quickly grabbing her arm.

She looked at his hand, then back up at him, and nodded. "She's my stepsister. She's in trouble, and—"

"No, I mean, should you be violating your bedrest?"

Suddenly, Miley felt the pain come back to her chest, but instead of acknowledging it, she simply closed her eyes, willed it to go away, and opened them. She nodded, "I'm fine. Really."

Nick stared at her, a little unsure, but he knew he had to trust her judgement. "Alright. Then let's go."

Selena sat in the living room, flipping through the channels absentmindedly as she rubbed her stomach. She looked down, and smiled a little, "Soon, I'll be able to hold you." She whispered. "I can't wait."

The front door opened, but she ignored it, figuring it was her mother. About two minutes later, she felt someone sit down beside her, and she turned to see Michael.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. "My mother's not—"

"I'm not here for your mother." He cut her off. "I'm here for you."

"What?" Selena's eyes widened, and she quickly backed away from him.

"I don't care about your mother." He said, moving closer to her. "I never did, I just wanted…you."

"Okay. You're a fucking creep." Selena snapped. "I'm not eighteen for another two weeks, you're like, in your fifties. That's just—"

"Brilliant." Michael cut her off again. She sighed, annoyed.

"No!" She shouted, "Just get the fuck away from me!"

He climbed on top of her, and smiled at her creepily. "No, don't think so."

Selena then lost it. She smacked him so hard, he fell off the couch. Then she got up, and tried to run to her room, but he grabbed her ankle, forcing her to fall to the ground. "Ahh!" She said, as she fell and felt a pain in her elbow. She checked it quickly, thankful to find nothing was broken. Then she began to kick and fight against him, as he suddenly pulled out a knife on her.

"Move any further and I'll kill you." His voice was so dark, she was afraid to do anything for fear of being killed. She said nothing, and did nothing. "You know, your mother and I have only known each other for about a few weeks I'd say right?" She nodded, "Yet, I just asked her to marry me, telling her some bullshit that I was in love with her." He leaned in closer to her, "You shouldn't have slapped me, I'm going to be your daddy very soon."

Selena closed her eyes, and began to kick again, she couldn't take it being so close to him, and she pushed him as hard as she could, she couldn't get up fast enough, and was pinned to the ground again.

"Bitch!" He yelled at her, "Don't do that! Or you'll be in really big trouble…" He sneered at her, and she immediately closed her eyes, praying that someone would come help her.

"Leave. Her. Alone." She heard a very familiar voice say, and immediately, she felt a little bit safer.

Miley walked up to the front of Selena's house, verifying the address with the slip of paper she held in her hands. Braison was right behind her, and she walked up to the door.

"Do you hear that?" Braison asked her, his eyes wide.

Miley listened for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah. Let's go in."

What she felt, she couldn't name, but she did know it wasn't a good feeling. "Leave. Her. Alone." She said, and the person on top of Selena turned around. She knew he was there, but it didn't stop her from backing away.

"Miley, Miley, Miley." He said, repeating her name. Something he'd done a few years before. "I can't believe you're here. Who would've thought?"

"W-what are you doing here? Why are you hurting her?" Her voice came out shaky, but she tried to stay as firm as she could.

"You know her?"

"She's my stepsister." Miley said. "On my father's side, not that you'd know that."

"Your step—oh wow." He stepped closer to Miley, and immediately Miley felt the same feeling of being scared she'd felt the last time he was near her.

"_No. Please, leave me alone." She begged. "Don't hurt me."_

"_I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you all to myself." He leaned in closer, about an inch away from her lips. _

"_You're going to be my stepfather. You're with my mother! What the fuck is wrong with you?" _

"_I never wanted your mother. I just wanted…you." _

"Remember that last time I was near you?" Miley nodded. "You and I…we had some fun didn't we?"

"You did, more than—more than I did." She scoffed. "Funny how you _almost _succeeded, and then I screamed." Her voice became darker as she stepped forward, towards him. "And someone came for help."

"Miley? What is he talking about?" Selena asked her, getting up from the floor and walking towards her. "No, wait. What are you talking about?"

"He tried to rape me when I was fifteen years old." She said, switching her eyes from Selena to Michael. "And once I heard he was here, I knew it wasn't good."

"Destiny, Destiny, Destiny, remember? Your mom used to call you that."

"And don't you _ever _call me that _again_." She ordered. "Ever."

"Why not? It is your name, isn't it?"

"No. It's Miley." She said, "Call me, Miley."

"Fine, _Miley_." The way he'd said her name had scared her. She backed away until she hit the wall, and looked in between Selena and Braison, a wild looking expression on her face.

Michael then turned to Braison, and seemed to notice he was there for the first time. "Wait, I thought—" He had a shit-eating grin on his face. "I thought you were dead. Didn't she kill you?"

And then, without another thought, Braison walked up to him and punched him in the jaw, causing him to fall over.

"Don't you ever talk about my sister like that," He snapped, "Either one of them."

Selena looked at him, and at Miley, who had a surprised look, but a small hopeful smile on her face. But it soon disappeared as she watched Miley realize what had just happened.

"Braison! What'd you just do!" She demanded, "You're going to be in such—"

"I really don't give a damn, Miley." He told her. "He hurt you and he hurt Selena, why the hell should I let him get away with that?"

Michael moved around on the ground, then stood up. "You little shit." He tried to get to Braison, but Miley stepped in between them.

"Stop it!" She yelled, "If you both fight, it's not going to do anything." She turned to Michael, "But if I fight you, it will do _something_." She felt the pain in her chest continue to get worse, and her breathing become more and more labored, but she still kept going. "You fucking tried to rape me right? When I was like fifteen years old, and then you come in here, and fucking try to do the same to my sister. Then you accuse me of killing my own _brother_ when it's quite obvious he is right here. You fucking mess with me, you're going to regret it."

"Oh yeah? How? If I remember correctly, your own _mother_ doesn't believe a word you say."

"I got people around me who do. Braison, Selena, my boyfriend. And I've got a friend who's a policeman. He'll believe me, and he'll have your ass in jail like that." She snapped her fingers. "And you'll be in there, for the rest of your life." She got in his face, "With no way out."

"And how are you going to make sure of this?" Michael challenged her.

"Do you really want to fuck with me?" She demanded. "Are you that fucking stupid!" She shouted. "You messed with the wrong girl. You took away my innocence, you made me turn to drugs to cope with things, and then you go and do it to my stepsister…YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" And with that, she completely lost it, and punched him in the face, causing him to fall over.

"Damn, you two got an arm on ya…" Then he looked at them, relization dawning on him. "Wait, did you just say—"

"Yeah, she's my stepsister. And you're messing with someone I love and care about." Miley's voice went back to her normal speaking voice. "Get a fucking life, you fucking bastard!" And with that, she pounced on him and began to punch him repeatedly, anywhere she could reach.

He fought back, but even Selena and Braison knew he was no match for her. When she got riled up, she got riled up.

"Stop it! Stop it! What are you doing?" Selena watched her mother throw her bag on the counter and rush to her fiance's side. "Get away from him!"

Selena stared at her in disbelief. "Mom!" But even that didn't stop Miley.

"What are you doing?" Her mother managed to pull Miley off of him, and he stood up, with some struggle, and wiped the blood off his lip. He smirked at Miley, and turned to Selena's mother.

"I wasn't doing anything. Miley here just—"

"You lie to her, it's the last thing you'll ever do!" Miley shouted, struggling against Mandy's hold. "Let…me..go!"

"No! Explain to me what the hell is going on! Selena? Care to share who these two are?"

"Oh? You haven't met my stepbrother and stepsister, Miley and Braison." Selena said, "You know—"

Mandy's hold loosened as she completely let go of Miley, and she backed away, staring at the twins, a look of shock on her face. "Billy Ray's children." She whispered, "you're—you're—" She looked at Selena, then she looked at Braison. "I thought you were—"

"Yeah, turns out I wasn't. My mom put me in a home." He said, "I had no memory of it, nothing. Miley, here, suffered through the reprocutions more than I did."

Then she turned to Miley, "You're the girl that survived the accident…the girl who killed my husband!"

"What?" Selena looked at her mother, a look of shock on her face. "No! That's not what happened!"

"Is it not? You managed to miracously survive a major accident that killed my husband, and supposedly your own brother."

"But it didn't." Miley snapped. "You don't know the whole story. You weren't there. I was."

"You took away—"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Miley shouted. "I get enough shit about this from my mother, I don't need it from you." She then turned to Michael, then back to Mandy. "Oh, and by the way, you're so called 'fiance' molested me a year after your precious husband passed away." She paused, then upon seeing the look on her face, she continued. "No, actually. He raped me."

Mandy's eyes widened in horror, she turned to Michael. "Is this true?"

"No! She's lying! She has no proof!"

Selena stepped forward, "Here's the story, mother. Apparently, he likes younger teenage girls and loves to date their mothers to get with them. You know, a little illegal action."

"You're lying!" Her mother pointed an accusatory finger at her, then she turned to Miley. "And you are as well."

"You really think I'd make up something like that? What girl would do that?"

"A girl who's an attention whore." Mandy snapped.

Miley opened her mouth to speak, but Selena stepped in before she could say a word. "No. She's isn't. Because he's done it to me. While you aren't home, at work or whatever, he comes into my room and tries to fucking rape me. He did that day I passed out, and he's done it again today. Except this time, he would've succeeded if Miley and Braison hadn't stepped in."

Mandy sat down for a moment, digesting all of this information. From what Miley knew about her, from what Selena mentioned was she was nothing like her own mother. She actually _listened _to her daughter.

Imagine that.

"So, are you going to believe me, your own daughter, or some guy you barely know?" Selena asked.

Mandy shook her head, then she stood up, and faced Michael who had a look of triumph on his face. She paused for a moment, then spoke. "Get out."

Miley would've laughed at his expression if the situation weren't so serious. "Excuse me?"

"Get out!" She spoke louder. "This engagement, relationship, whatever the hell it is, is over. Done. Finished. Get out of here, before I call the police."

"You wouldn't—"

"Actually, you don't have to." Braison spoke up, he stepped aside, and Remy walked in. He walked straight toward Michael, with who Miley remembered as Detective Samantha beside him.

Miley walked up to him, to say her last words. "And now you're going to be where you finally belong. In a bacteria infested cell. Have a great time, I'm sure you'll be there the rest of your pathetic life."

"You're under arrest Michael Barry." Remy told him, as he spoke to him, Mandy turned to Selena, her eyes tearfilled.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" She hugged her and began to cry. Miley and Braison watched from a distance, until she turned to face them. "And I owe you both an apology as well, you especially, Miley."

"It's fine." Miley told her, "Just…be with Selena right now."

Mandy nodded and turned to her daughter who hugged her tight, and as they cried together, Miley suddenly wished for that, that mother daughter closeness.

But she knew, it would never happen. Not in a million years.

Nick walked into the beach house, looking for his girlfriend. But, before he could reach her, he was attacked by a girl with long brown hair, her arms around his neck, he blinked for a second before his eyes settled on the familiar violet eyes staring back at him.

"I love you." She said, and then she kissed him.

"I love you too." He told her honestly, "But, what's gotten into you?" He asked once she broke the kiss.

"I-I don't know." She admitted. "I just want you to know, that I love you. And you mean so much to me, and I know I'm kinda crazy, but isn't that something to love about me and not hate? I mean—"

"Miley! You're rambling." Nick laughed.

"Yeah, I know, and—" She blinked before for a second before realization dawned on her. Something to seemed to have caught her eye out of the window, she grabbed Nick's hand, and walked outside.

"Hey, superstar!" Demi called to her, waving her hand in the air. Beside her, Selena sat, a smile on her face, while her boyfriend, Dylan held her hand.

"What are you-?"

"Well, we all heard what happened." Dylan began, "You know a couple days ago."

Miley nodded. "Okay…"

"And we also heard from a little birdie, that you are quite the musician…" Demi began. "So, we got you, your brother, and your boyfriend a chance to play at this club that's on the boardwalk."

"P-play at th-this club?" Nick stammered, Miley only stood beside him too shocked to even think of anything rational anymore.

"Yup!" Demi grinned, "So, pretty much y'all are gonna play those songs you've written." She turned to Nick, "and if I remember correctly you were always a quite the songwriter."

"Wh-who told you?" Miley asked. "About my music?"

"Guilty." Selena raised her hand. "But you know, I think you should play your songs, I haven't heard them, but from what I hear, they're amazing." She smiled and winked at someone behind Miley and Nick, and laughed when they returned a thumbs up in her direction.

Miley turned around to find Braison behind her, Joe stood beside him, a huge mega-watt grin on his face.

"Okay, what's _really _going on?" Miley asked, narrowing her eyes, she smacked Nick who finally turned around. She kept her glare on Braison who held his hands up defensively.

"I know nothing." He said. "I'm just here, ya know…"

"Braison!" Miley shook her head, "I'm not stupid."

"Okay. Fine. She wins." He muttered. "You're not exactly playing at a club…or correction, _we're _not exactly playing at a club…"

"What?"

"We're throwing a concert!" Demi threw her hands up. "You, Sel, your brother, Nick, Joe…we're all going to sing and perform…live."

"You're a musician as well?" Miley asked Demi, turning to face her. She suddenly got dizzy and blinked, "Okay, might I suggest we all just get in everyone's peripheral vision so Nick and I aren't turning around every three seconds?"

Braison and Joe laughed, and went over to stand beside Demi.

"Okay, much better." She said, she nodded towards Demi, a silent nod to tell her to answer her question.

"Yes. I am."

"Holy…"

"Shit." Nick finished. "I've known you for…well, for forever pretty much and I didn't know that."

"I'm a closet musician. No one really knows about it…except my sister." Demi shrugged. "I didn't really want others to know."

"Sounds like someone else I know…" Braison joked, earning a smack from his sister.

"So, are we in? Are we going to do this concert?" Selena asked.

Everyone looked in between eachother, Demi put her hand in the middle. "I'm in." She said.

Selena grinned, "I'm in as well," she put her hand in the middle, and looked at Joe.

"Totally in!" He said, his hand on top of Selena's.

The three of them looked at Braison, who rolled his eyes and nodded. "Count me in."

Now all that was left were Nick and Miley. They all looked at them expectantly. Nick sighed, and reluctantly put his hand in. "I'm down, count me in."

Dylan looked at Miley who seemed a bit nervous. She bit her lip, and looked at everyone. She didn't exactly know if she wanted to share her songs, but it would _finally _be good to let someone hear them, right? So, with a reassuring smile from Nick, her brother, and her stepsister, she smiled.

She put her hand in the middle of the group, "I'm in!" And all of them threw their hands in the air, letting out a loud, "whoop!" They all hugged eachother excitedly.

They had finally band together and were about to create something so amazing, it would bring tears to everyone's eyes.

They could hardly wait.

Three days later, Nick was hanging around the house, he had something in his hands, and was playing with it. He heard footsteps behind him, but paid no mind to it, knowing it wasn't Miley, so he wasn't too worried.

"Nick? What do you have there?"

He looked up to see mother, and grinned. "It's an engagement ring."

"For Miley?"

"No. Selena." He said bluntly. He began laughing at her shocked expression. "Of course it's for Miley!" He said, "Who else?"

"You're going to ask her to marry you?"

He nodded, suddenly becoming serious. "Yeah, ma, I love her."

"Do you really? I mean you're still only seventeen years old and—"

"We're both just a few months shy of turning eighteen." He corrected her. "I love her, I really do. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. And trust me, I know we're young, but—"

"If your heart is telling to do it, then I suggest you listen to your heart, and go for it." Denise smiled at him. "It'd be nice to finally get another woman in this family."

"Yeah, don't get too excited. It won't be until after college."

"That's good." She smiled, and leaned forward kissing his head. "I'm happy for you son."

"Really? I mean, do you think she'll say yes?" Nick asked suddenly feeling nervous.

His mother gave him a warm smile, and put her hand on his knee. She looked right at him, her words calming him immediately.

"I can't think of one reason why she wouldn't."

Miley walked downstairs, her eyes adjusting to the darkness as she carefully stepped so she wouldn't fall down and hurt herself. Soon, she felt a pair of hands in front of her eyes, and began to panic.

"Hey." The familiar voice whispered, "Come with me."

"Oh, good, it's you." She said, "I would've decked a bitch if it wasn't…"

"Yeah, don't hurt me." He uncovered her eyes, "It's me, your boyfriend."

She smiled, "I know."

He took her hand, and pulled her with him as he walked outside, he closed her eyes again, and she let out a frustrated grunt. "Okay, what are you doing?"

"Surprise." Was all he said. Which only caused her to get even more frustrated.

"Nick!"

"Okay, we're almost there…" a few seconds later, he uncovered her eyes and she let out a gasp.

"Oh my god…" She whispered, stepping forward. In front of her, was a table filled with all of her favorite foods, and two candles were lit, two places set up perfectly. She turned to Nick, at a loss for words. "I can't…oh my…you did this?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead against hers. "That I did."

"But…why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend. I wanted to do something special for you."

Miley tried to think of anything that night could be that they could be celebrating, but came up with nothing. It was just a regular night, and Nick had planned what looked to be an amazing date.

"Okay." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, I really love it."

Nick grinned, "I somehow knew you would."

She kissed him gently, then pulled away to sit at the table. He sat across from her, and handed her whatever she asked for. Then, once they're plates were filled they began to eat, talking about different things; mostly about the concert they were going to perform in, in a little under a month.

After a while, Nick seemed to look a bit nervous. Miley bit her lip gently trying to read him and see what he was so nervous about, but she couldn't. So, she just continued to eat her food.

After about 20 minutes more of talking and eating, Nick got up to sit on one of the chairs outside, a more comfortable chair, and Miley sat on his lap. She rested her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She ran her finger up and down his chest, a smile on her face as she thought of how lucky she was at that moment.

Nothing could take Nick away from her, she refused to let it happen. She was too in love with him to really let him go, and she knew he was too in love with her. Pretty much, they were in it for the rest of their lives. Whether they were prepared for it or not.

"Mi?" Nick's voice sounded a bit nervous.

"Yeah?" She responded, her voice just as quiet, looking up at him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to…" He began to sat up, and she got off of him, going to sit by the hottub that was just a few feet away. He sat down beside her, and pulled something out of his pocket. She gasped once she saw what it was.

His hands shaking, he pulled it out, and opened it.

"I know we've only been together a short time, but technically we've been together longer than this, and I pretty much love you and only you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you…" He paused, his eyes filling with tears. Miley grabbed his face, and began to kiss him, wiping his tears away. She then pulled away, and he took a deep breath, looking into her eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Miley didn't answer for a moment, causing Nick to almost get a heart attack. Then without warning, he felt himself being pulled towards her, her lips on his, he felt her kiss him gently, and sweetly, then she pulled away, and looked at him, not breaking any eye contact.

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you." She smiled, and he kissed her again.

"Oh my god, you gave me a heart attack." Nick said.

"I know…" She kissed him again, "but I love you, and…I'm ready to be engaged to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no one else. That's a promise."

"And so is this one…" Nick whispered as he slid the ring onto her left finger. She looked at it for moment, admiring it, and felt Nick's arm wrap around her shoulders.

"It's beautiful." She said. "I love it." It was quiet for a moment, before her voice became excited. "I can't wait to tell Braison and Selena!"

"Oh, I love you, Miley Stewart."

"And I love you more, Nick Gray." She kissed his lips again, and pulled him closer to her. She began to kiss him harder, as he quickly responded, kissing her deeper. She began to unbutton his shirt, and took it off of him, letting out a moan of approval when she saw his body.

She broke the kiss to take off her shirt, underneath her bathing suit, as they had planned to go into the hottub just an hour or so before that. She took off her shorts, and then stood up. She got into the hottub, laughing when Nick realized she'd just left them there, and quickly got in after her. He sat down, and she sat across from him, playing with the water with her feet.

She looked like a little kid, laughing when he tickled her, but like a grown woman when she gave him a smile.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

He went over to her, and trapped her with both of his arms on either side of her. She looked up at him innocently, and he leaned forward, capturing his lips in hers. She kissed him back, starting out gentle, but soon it escalated into something more.

They didn't have to speak to know what the other wanted. Nick broke the kiss and they both got out of the hot tub, without bothering to pick up their clothes, or dry off, they ran into the beach house and up to the bedroom they shared. Luckily for them, no one was home for the night. Denise went to go see a friend that lived two hours away, Braison was with Selena, Dylan, and Kyle for the night, and Joe was hanging out with some friend from his high school who were in town for the next week.

She had a feeling Nick planned it that way.

Nick picked her up, bridal style, and carried her over to his bed, gently laying her down, he got on top of her. Without any hesitation, Miley reached up and kissed him so hard, he almost fell over. She broke the kiss and kissed him again, but a lot more gentle. He kissed her deeper causing her to let out a moan, and ran her fingers down his back when the lower part of his body collided with hers.

"Nick…" She pouted when he began to kiss her neck. "I can't wait that long."

"Damn, your impatient in bed." He teased her.

"Oh. And this is news to you?" She rolled her eyes, and somehow managed to flip them over so she was on top. She grinded the lower part of her body against his, causing him to groan.

"Dammit, Miley." He groaned again, she smirked.

"Who's the impatient one now?"

"Still you." He gave her a glare, as she felt him under her becoming harder and harder.

"Well, aren't you horny?" She teased him, her voice dropping to a sexier tone. "Or should I say…happy?"

"Same…thing." He told her, struggling to say what he wanted.

She rubbed herself against him, hard, causing an electric shock to go through her body. And then she moaned, so loud, Nick almost came right in his bathing suit.

"Didn't know you were a screamer…"

Miley rolled her eyes, and did it again. For some reason, just doing that was almost enough for her.

"Fuck….me…" She moaned as he did it in time with her movements, "Oh…my…god."

"I'd love to…but you're kinda on top…" He looked at her all cute and adorable, causing her to lose what she just had, and burst out laughing. She lay on his chest, and didn't move. He held her there, as her giggles died down. He thought the mood was broken, until she began to kiss his chest as her hand slid all the way down to his pants. She squeezed him on the outside, and he jerked forward, letting out a groan.

She sat up, and began to take off her top, throwing it to the side as she felt Nick's hands run up and down her back. Then he flipped them over so he was back on top, and kissed her gently. He took off his shorts, and then took off hers, and positioned himself at her entrance.

She moaned as she felt him slide into her and began to breathe heavily. He moved slowly at first, but then soon sped up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and moved with him, Nick kissed her, and went faster.

"Nick…" She said a few moments later, "I think I'm gonna…"

"That's okay…" He told her, "I'm not there yet."

She nodded, and let out a loud moan as she rode out her orgasm. She leaned against him for a moment, and then kissed him as hard as she could, feeling him grow harder inside of her. He began to move again, harder and harder, until he felt it coming.

"Miley…" She nodded her head, "I'm gonna—"

"I'm not there…but I'm close." She felt his hand slide lower, and felt him rubbing her. A few minutes later, they both came, sweaty—or maybe that was from the hot tub—and breathing heavily. Nick looked at her, her damp hair was spread across his pillow, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

She pulled him towards her, and bit her lip to keep from crying. She could hardly believe that with all the crap she'd been through, Nick was still by her side. She was so lucky, and she knew it.

A few minutes later, he pulled out of her, and put on a pair of boxers. He threw one of his hoodies towards her, and a pair of her shorts. She put it on, and they lay on his bed together.

He lay on his back, and she lay on her side facing him. She pulled his head towards her, causing him to lay on his side, and touched her forehead to his. She closed her eyes, and moved her body as close to him as she possibly could be. He put his hands on her waist, and held her there, almost afraid if he did, she'd disappear.

Soon, he felt something wet on his chest, and looked at her, realizing she was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "There's nothing wrong."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm just…so happy, and so lucky." She whispered. "I'm crying out of happiness."

One thing about Nick, was he hardly _ever_ cried. In fact, he was pretty sure the last time he did cry was when he and Miley got into that huge fight four years before. And not counting when he sort of did he proposed to her earlier that night. But just the way Miley had said what she did, and how she sounded when she said it, caused tears to come to his eyes, he blinked and they ran down his cheeks. She opened her eyes, and saw he had tears in his eyes too.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because…" He tried to think of a reason. "I love you."

"You're crying because you love me?"

"Everything about you." He continued, "Your hair, your eyes, your personality, how through all the shit that you've been through, you still came out strong and independent, and you never let it get to you, how no matter what you're always going to be the happy, upbeat Miley I fell in love with…five years ago."

"Five years…" She grinned, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yes, really."

Miley's smile got bigger as she looked behind Nick at her left hand. The ring glistened in the moonlight just perfectly, and she looked at him. "You know we can't get married until after college right?"

"Yeah, of course." He smiled, "I'm perfectly fine with that."

"So…in four years, I'll be Mrs. Nick Gray." She laughed at his expression. "I can hardly wait for it."

"In four years…you'll be mine forever." He whispered, taking one of her hands, and intertwining their fingers together.

She shook her head, "No, not in four years…." She trailed off, as she kissed him quickly and squeezed his hand. "I already am."

"You're already mine forever?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I am. And nothing is ever, ever going to change that."

"And I'm yours, for now until we're in our nineties old, gray, wrinkly…" A look of horror passed over his face. "Uh…"

Miley laughed, "You ass!"

He smiled sweetly, "I'm only kidding." He assured her.

She rolled her eyes. "So…why now?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you propose? I mean…when did you know you wanted to?"

"Not gonna lie, I kinda imagined what my life would be with you when we were thirteen, but I didn't really expect that what happened, happened. And I sort of gave up those four years, thinking we didn't have a future. But then you came back, and although you were cold to me at first, that day I found you out on the deck, crying…it broke my heart. Then, when we went to go see Braison, and you came out with him…" He bit his lip, "I sort of just knew. I knew I wanted to marry you, and there was nothing that would stop me from it."

Miley was speechless, she felt tears slide down her cheeks again, and watched as they slid down Nick's as well. Tonight was definitely an emotional night for both of them, that was for sure.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, and no one will ever change that."

"Miley! Nick!" Selena ran into the living room where she saw the couple on the couch, Miley was laying on him, and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They were watching a movie, and Miley's eyes were half open half closed. "Okay, sorry to interrupt your little moment but I have news."

"It better be important." Miley muttered not moving from her position.

"It is." Selena sat down on the coffee table across from them, and grinned. "Michael, he's in jail…with a high possibility of no bail."

"Really?" Miley grinned, "Finally he gets what he deserves."

"I know!" Selena grinned, "I mean, if he does that to other girls then…whatever. Doesn't matter, at least it's over."

Miley smiled, "That it is."

Selena noticed she had a certain glow to her, and grinned. "So, what did you guys do last night…Braison said something about having to leave—"

"Braison has a big mouth." Nick said, "We didn't do anything…really, too interesting."

Miley looked at Nick, then back at Selena innocently, "Well, we did do _something_, but I bet you can guess what it is."

Selena was silent for a moment, then her face reacted in both amusement and realization. "Okay! Already too much information for me."

Miley laughed, "No! That's not it! Well, we did do that, but no, that's still not it."

"Then what is it?"

Miley opened her mouth to answer, when the front door slammed open, and Joe, Demi, Dylan, Kyle, and Braison all entered.

"Jeez, what is this, an intervention?" Nick sighed, "Why is everyone coming home all at once?"

"I needed to change." Braison defended, "And from the smell of it, I'm assuming Joe does too."

"Hey!" Joe cried, "That's so not fair."

Miley laughed. "Okay, since you both live here, I'll give you that, but uh…Dylan? Kyle? Demi? Sup?"

"We're just bored." Demi shrugged, she smiled, "So we decided to see how our good ol' pals were doing today!"

"Of course." Nick muttered.

"Plus, we have to go over the concert schedule and all that crap." Kyle told them.

"On Saturday?" Miley whined. "Ugh! Fine!"

"Wait." Selena spoke for the first time in a few minutes. "You were about to tell me something."

Miley looked at Nick, then she looked at everyone in the room, her eyes stopping at everyone's, pausing on her twin's. He nodded his head, and motioned for her to continue. She looked at Nick, who looked back at her.

"Should we tell them?"

He nodded, smiling. "MOOOOM!" He called, "Come downstairs!"

His mother soon appeared, looking a bit tired. She had just come home about an hour before, the two hour car ride drained her it seemed. "What is it, Nick?" She asked, her tone motherly and concerned.

Miley and Nick stood up, turning off the tv, they faced everyone. "So, we have major news…" Miley began. "Like, huge."

"You better not have gotten her pregnant…" Braison joked, but his tone was still warning.

"No, no nothing like that…" Miley trailed off, as they all waited for her answer. A few moments later, Selena smiled, a big smile, she turned to Demi, who also realized it, and smiled as well.

"Oh my god…" Selena whispered, her hands on her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't get it." Joe said, "I'm trying to think of every—" He cut off as soon as he saw it, the shiny thing that told them everything.

"We're engaged!" Miley said, showing them her ring. "As of last night."

"She said yes!" Nick grinned at his mother.

"Oh my!" Denise cried out, her eyes immediately filled with tears as she hugged her youngest son, pulling him close to her. "I can't believe my baby's going to get married!" She pulled Miley toward her, "And you, I can't believe—"

"I know." Miley whispered, hugging her. Her eyes filled with tears. "I know."

Denise grinned, grabbing her hand she squeezed it.

"Welcome to the family, sweetheart."

Miley felt a warmth in her chest, and hugged her again."Thank you, thank you so much."

Later that night, Nick was in the living room watching tv, his laptop on his lap. He was searching for songs on itunes and looking up some information about the school he was going to be attending that fall, when he heard the front door bell ringing.

No one else was home, so he got up to answer it. Joe was out with his friends again, and Denise took Miley out to dinner with Demi and Selena to celebrate their engagement—a girl's night if you will. So he was home all alone.

"How can I—" He swung open the door to reveal the last person he'd thought he'd ever see.

"Hello, little brother…miss me?"

Nick dropped his mouth open in shock, "Kevin?"

_Haha, new character…say whaaaa? Yeah, I watch a lot of Family Guy. He wasn't mentioned for most of the story for a reason…all will be told next chapter! And I promise not to take forever on it. Or at least I'll try. I'm actually writing it was we speak. _


	15. Chapter 15

Nick couldn't believe it. His older brother was standing in front of him, acting as though he belonged there, when he sure as hell didn't.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nick demanded, he stepped outside, and quickly shut the door behind him, which he knew was useless since no one was home.

"I needed to see you, and Joe. Is he home?"

"No. He's with his girlfriend." Nick crossed her arms over his chest, and looked down, muttering, "And I should be too."

"With Joe's girlfriend?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "No, my girlfriend."

"Okay. Well, here's the thing, bro. I need to speak with you and Joe, it's pretty important, and while I wait for him, I'm going to just chill here with you." Kevin said moving past him and opening the door. "So, if you'll excuse me."

"You don't belong here." Nick said, "you gave up the right when you decided to move in with dad, and leave Joe and I here."

"I didn't abandon you, if that's what you think." Kevin told him. "I just went with dad because I was all he had left."

"Bullshit!" Nick turned around to face him, his face contorted in angry features. "He had the slut he was sleeping with behind our backs! Why you chose to go with him I'll never know, but what I do know, is I'm never going to forgive you for it…not ever."

Kevin said nothing; he just sat down on the couch he used to love as a child. He knew better than to mess with Nick's emotions. So, he decided that staying quiet was probably the best option.

The door opened, and he watched as a beautiful girl around Nick's age with long dark hair, walked in. She had bags in her hands and immediately dropped them wrapping her arms around him, and holding him close to her once seeing his dark expression. Then, without another word, they both walked out of the house, leaving him alone.

Outside, Miley was trying her best to calm Nick down, his hand was clenched in a fist, and he looked just about ready to kill someone.

"Nick, it's alright. Calm down, okay?" She said, her hands on his face, she looked directly in his eyes. "What's gotten you so riled up?"

"My fucking brother." He spoke venomously. "Or actually, my _half_ brother."

She looked at him, a bit confused. "You have another brother?"

"You probably wouldn't remember him, he left when we were about 14 years old to go live with my dad." Nick's tone was still dark as he continued. He didn't want to exactly tell her it was right before they had done what they did."He picked the cheating loser over someone who was like a mother to him when he didn't have one."

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Miley finally said. She looked at him, "Just please, calm down." She whispered knowing that would get him to somewhat relax. She then wrapped her arms around him, and held him close to her.

"Where's mom?" He asked her, "Weren't you with her?"

"She went to go visit a friend." She said, "Demi's with Joe, and Selena went home."

"Yeah, I know about Demi." He said, and relaxed in her embrace. He hugged her close to him and immediately felt a bit better.

She rubbed his back, then pulled back from the hug and rubbed his cheek with her thumb, stroking it gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm a little better." He whispered, and kissed her forehead gently. "Let's go back inside."

She nodded, and held his hand, intertwining their fingers as they went to his bedroom, picking up her bags along the way. Once the door closed, Miley yawned, and crawled onto the bed. She lay her head on the pillow and he lay beside her. She lay on her side, and took his hand in hers. She then decided she wanted to be closer to him, so she lay her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. He held her hand, and did the same, kissing the top of her head gently.

"Can you tell me?" She asked him, "About your dad?"

He didn't want to. Not yet anyway, but he knew he had to. After all, she had told him everything about her father, why couldn't he trust her? And what was even more, they were engaged. He had to trust her, right?

It wasn't that he didn't, he just didn't want her to think of him differently after he came clean.

She noticed the silence, and felt it wasn't a good thing. "You don't have to, if you don't want to." She said, "I understand."

He knew she was _dying _to know, so he just decided to go ahead and do it.

"Let's put it this way, my dad and I…we never saw eye to eye." He said, "I got along much better with Joe, and with Kevin, but with me, we were constantly arguing, constantly fighting, always at each other's throats." He sighed, "He treated me like shit, and I didn't like it, and he knew it too." He took a deep breath and continued. "This is something, no one knows." He began, his voice in a whisper. "Not Joe, Kevin, my mom…" It was silent for a moment, before he found the strength to continue. "We had to go to do this dinner for him, since he was working in a very popular company. It was formal attire, you know? And since I was fourteen, I was into skateboarding, so I decided to wear my skating shoes. No big deal right? Well, right before we left, he saw them and literally smacked me. For no fucking reason. Just did it, because he was pissed over the _shoes_ I wore. My mom didn't really care, so I just went with them anyway, the side of my face throbbing. She more or less didn't know what happened because my cheek wasn't too pink, and I didn't say anything. So, while we're at this dinner, I had to pee. I was walking to the bathroom and got lost, trying to find it. I pass by this balcony, and through the plants I see my dad, with…_another_ woman. Someone who definitely was not my mother. He had one hand on her ass and the other was on her chest. That's the minute what little shred of respect I had for him, had completely vanished." He looked at her.

"And then later that night, I guess he saw that I had seen him. He got drunk off his ass, and had asked me to go upstairs…" He trailed off, and took another deep breath. "He started screaming and saying things like, "you little shit! You tell your mother and I swear it'll be the last thing you ever do!" and then he threw me on the bed…and he—" he stopped talking, he didn't want to go any farther, and hoped she got the message.

She stared at him for a moment, her expression unreadable. Then, out of now where, she hugged him.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" She whispered. "He could be put in jail, where he deserves to be. " Her voice was a bit muffled, but he understood her.

"It's not that easy. He was still my dad regardless—"

"I don't care who he was." She looked directly at him now, her upper body a few inches from his. "If he—did those disgusting things to you, drunk or sober, he deserves to be in jail. In fact, he deserves to rot there with Michael." She took a deep breath, "Is that why that summer you—"

He nodded. "That's why I was more…tense? That's why I reacted when you began to panic over what we had done. Why I was more belligerent than normal."

"I didn't know." She whispered, "And if I could take back what I said, I would in a heartbeat."

"I know, Mi." He kissed her forehead. "I know."

She lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "You know something?"

"Hmm…?" He looked at her, lazily, as she still kept her eyes on the ceiling. "Our pasts aren't too much different." She looked at him, "Abusive parent, father who was absent the majority of our lives…sexual abuse." She whispered the last part, as if almost still not able to believe it. "Think we were made for eachother?"

He laughed, "I do think we were, but not for those reasons." He told her, whispering into her hair, "I love you because I love you."

"What kind of reason is that?" She rolled her eyes, playfully. But then her expression turned serious. "Why do you _really _love me? And be honest."

"You know why."

"Yeah, but I want to hear it."

"I don't have to tell you, that you're the most beautiful, kindest, amazing girl I've ever known. Because you, already know it."

"Do I?" Miley asked him.

"No, I'm just saying these things to fuck with your head." He teased, and she threw a pillow at him, then he began to tickle her, she squealed and giggled, and tried to get him to stop, but he kept going, until he felt his hands in his, grabbing them and holding them. Their faces were just a few inches apart, and she looked at him, breathing heavily.

They began to move closer, their lips barely touching, as he lay back and pulled her on top of him, when the door to his bedroom being thrown open startled them, breaking them apart.

"Nick, I just had a—whoa."

And then Miley realized just how awkward he must've felt, seeing his brother on his bed, a girl on top of him, about to kiss him. So, she tried to move, but Nick stopped her, holding her in place. She looked at him, and he looked back at her, giving her a look that told her to just stay where she was.

"Can I help you?" Nick asked him.

Kevin cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah. Why are you in bed with a girl?"

"She's not just a girl, she's my girlfriend. Next question?"

"Aren't you, uh, a little too young to have a girl—" He backtracked once he saw Nick's menacing glare. "—I mean your _girlfriend_, in your bed with you?"

"We're engaged." Nick said simply, shocking Miley who's head once again snapped up to look at him. "Go wait downstairs, Joe or mom should be back soon. We'd appreciate some privacy if that's okay with you."

Kevin was too shocked to say anything more, even forgetting his original question he had for him. He silently closed the door and walked away.

And once the door closed, he lifted Miley's head, and put his finger under her chin, bringing her closer to him. He pressed his lips against hers, and she softly kissed him back.

"That was awkward." She said, once they broke apart. "Please don't let me live a repeat of that."

Nick laughed, "I'll do my best." He said, and pressed his lips against hers once more. The awkwardness she felt from before evaporated, and she put both her hands on either side of him. She pressed her lips against his deeper, his hands going to her waist, holding her in place as he kissed her back with just as much feeling.

She sat up, and straddled him, her hands on his chest, as she looked at him, breathing heavier. She then lay down beside him, her head on his chest, and her eyes closing. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him, kissing the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep.

"Nick! Miley! Wake up!" Nick groaned as he heard his brother's voice, which was surprisingly annoying at this time of day. Well, not too surprising.

"What the hell?" He sat up, and looked at Joe. "What is your problem dude? We were sleeping!"

"Yeah, that's nice." Joe said, "But come on, there's more important things to do, like go to Samantha's party!"

"Who's Samantha again?" Nick asked, as he lay back down next to Miley, and closed his eyes. "And why is she having a party?"

"I don't know, to celebrate her new boob job or some shit. Who cares? It's a party. And we all know how much you love those."

"I never said I did, Joe." Nick told him. "Now, let me go back to sleep before I kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me, I'm your brother."

"Oh, don't provoke me." Nick said, as he softly heard Miley giggle. "I just might."

Joe rolled his eyes, "Fine, bro. I'll be back in one hour, I got to shower and shit anyways, so be ready then." He then left the room, and Nick opened his eyes to see Miley's bright violet ones staring back at him.

"Will we get ready?" She asked him, a smirk coming on her face. "Or will we wait?"

Nick sighed, he was already wide awake now, thanks to Joe, so he smirked right back at her, "We'll wait." He said, and closed his eyes.

"I don't mean sleep!" Miley laughed, "I meant, literally, waiting until we get ready."

"By doing what?" Nick asked, pretending to not understand her.

She rolled her eyes, and got up, she grabbed the towel hanging on the desk chair, and grabbed it, narrowing her eyes at her fiancé. Then she walked towards the bathroom, opening the door. And in two seconds after that, she felt herself being pulled back into Nick's room, the door slamming shut behind them. Then she felt herself, being slammed into the door, her back hitting it hard, his hands were on her ass, pulling her away, as his lips slammed into hers.

She bit back a moan, and kissed him back, her hands going around his neck as she pulled him closer. He began to kiss her neck, and she opened her eyes, seeing their reflection in the mirror that hung next to his closet.

They looked pretty intimate, she wasn't gonna lie. But it didn't mean she hated the idea of it. So, she pressed the lower part of her body against his, and was surprised to feel the bulge that was there.

"Holy shit." She breathed, "You're—" He shut her up by kissing her lips, and slamming himself into her.

Without another thought, she quickly began to unbutton his shorts, sliding them down along with his boxers, until he was free, he kicked them somewhere under his bed, and looked at her, a fiery look in his eyes. She'd seen the look once before, when they were fourteen, and had just had sex for the first time.

She bit her lip, ignoring her feeling that she shouldn't do this, and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He leaned her against the door, and pushed her skirt up a bit, he began to feel around for her underwear to take them off, but realized quickly—she wasn't wearing any.

"You're not the only one who wants this." She whispered against his lips, and the kissed him, biting his bottom lip before pulling away, once he'd began to play with her. She shook her head, and pressed herself against his fingers, telling him she couldn't wait that long.

He got the message quickly—thank god—and positioned himself at her entrance. He then pushed himself into her at an agonizing slow pace, causing her to try and push herself against him, but it caused him to shake his head at her. She groaned in frustration and glared at him, he only smirked and pulled out, she then became confused, and he shrugged, slamming himself into her, causing her to cry out.

"What the hell, Nick—" She gasped, "What was that?"

He didn't answer her, only did it again, and she moaned, pressing herself against him more so he went in deeper. And just before he did it again, he pressed his lips against her gently, and whispered he loved her.

Kevin was downstairs, making himself a cup of coffee, when he heard a loud bang upstairs. He looked a bit confused, but shrugged. He knew Nick was upstairs with his girlfriend, but last he'd seen was that they were asleep, so it'd probably been something else.

It stopped for a moment, and he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. And then he saw his other brother, walk into the kitchen, a drying his hair with a towel. He stopped short and looked at him, a look of confusion, anger, and then something he couldn't quite read passing over his face.

"Joe?" Kevin said, "Is that—"

"Kevin?" Joe said at the same time, "What the—"

The two brothers didn't really know what to say to each other when they heard another loud bang. They both sighed, and then Kevin looked at Joe.

"I hope that's Nick falling down repeatedly."

"Wait, Nick knows you're here?" Joe asked him, "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago. I was sitting in the living room, how did we not see each other? Were you here all that time?"

Joe shook his head, "I came in the back door and went straight up to my room."

They heard it again and Joe let out a frustrated sigh, "If he keeps doing that, we're going to be late for this party." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nick's—" he stopped, realizing that whatever Nick was up to, was not any of Kevin's business. "He keeps dropping his soap or the shampoo bottles in the shower." He lamely told him, shocked that someone with as much experience as Kevin didn't quite get what their brother was up to. "He always does it, kinda a bad habit." He shrugged nonchalantly, and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a can of coke. He opened it and took a sip.

It was awkward for a second, before Joe spoke up again, "So, does Nick know you're here?"

Kevin nodded, "he knows, he was home when I got here."

Joe nodded, "I see." It was awkwardly completely silent for a second before Joe decided it was best to leave. "Well, I got to go get dressed, so see you around, Kevin."

Nick was breathing heavily, his hands on either side of Miley, as she looked at him, her chest going up and down, her back was against the door, her hands innocently behind her, pressed against the door as well, as Nick gently pulled out of her and put her feet back on the ground. Then he resumed his spot with his hands on either side of her, looking straight into her eyes, waiting for her next move.

"Why aren't we done yet?" She asked him, "I mean, why did you just—"

"Be quiet." He told her, a little bit forcefully. Her eyes widened in shock, and she just dropped down to the floor. She grabbed his member, and began to pump him, bringing herself up towards him, she pressed her chest against his, and ignoring the tip of him against her skirt, she glared at him, he did back until he finally came in her hand, she glared at him more, "There you got what you wanted." She whispered, her voice was still cold, which Nick knew meant he was in trouble. She wiped her hand off on the towel that was beside the door, and sat on the bed, thinking about what had just happened only a few moments before.

_Nick was pounding into her at a very fast pace, and as much as she enjoyed it, it was also hurting her. So, she told him to go slower. He didn't listen to her and kept going, until she almost had to scream his name. _

"_NICK!" His eyes snapped up towards her, and he abruptly stopped. _

"_What the fuck, Miley?" He snapped at her. _

_Despite her eyes darkening to show she was hurt, she didn't back down. "What the fuck, Miley? Are you kidding me, Nick?" She tried to move from him, but he kept her in place. What had just happened? They were teasing each other and joking only five minutes before, and now he was for some reason, super pissed off. _

"_Why did you stop us in the middle of—" _

"_Because you were hurting me." She said, her tone cold. "You were going way too fast and—" _

"_I'm sorry." Nick said, his voice a little bit softer, "I didn't mean to hurt you like that." _

"_It's fine." She said, "But now I'm really not—" _

"_You can't just leave me like this!" Nick glared at her, "I mean, I'm not going to walk around with a boner all night. You at least got something out of this." _

"_Yeah, well, you take forever." She snapped back. "Sorry, but I'm not—" _

"_Give me something." He looked her in the eyes, and she leaned back from him, her back was against the wall, her hands going there as well. She shook her head, and Nick leaned towards her, breathing heavily. "Please." _

Nick threw on his boxers, and looked at her, "Listen, Miley, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. I have to take a shower." She quickly grabbed the towel, and walked into the bathroom, she closed and locked the door, and leaned against it, biting her lip so that she wouldn't start crying.

But with one look at the ring on her finger, she realized how hard that was, and felt her vision get blurry. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she hastily wiped them away. She looked at herself in the mirror, and quickly looked away, deciding she was going to take her shower and just go to the party. She needed to, now. To get away from everything she was feeling.

One night of fun couldn't hurt, right?

Nick meanwhile had his head in his hands, and was pretty much pulling his hair in frustration. What the hell had just happened? Why did his mood suddenly change? He lay back on his bed, the image of Miley's face unable to leave his brain. He had pretty much forced her into it, just like Michael had to her in the past, or like his father used to. What difference to them was he?

He didn't want to lose her because of that, something had just come over him, but he wasn't sure what it was. What had caused him to feel that way, and lash out on Miley like that.

The door then opened, and Miley came into the room, dripping wet, she walked toward the dresser on the other side of the room, and pulled out a tight fitting black long sleeved dress, some underwear, and her bra. Then she without another word, walked out of the room to go change in the bathroom.

"You don't have to do that you know." Nick called out to her. "It's not like I've never seen you before."

She turned around and shrugged, the frown still on her face, and dropped her towel. Nick tried not to look, but couldn't help it. She put her clothes on, what seemed to him, very slowly, almost like she was teasing him, and then walked out of the room and into the bathroom again. A second later, he heard the blow dryer turn on, and sighed, grabbing his towel, he walked into the same bathroom, and undressed, turning on the shower, he stepped inside, while she continued to do her hair. Then, even though it had become a bit foggy for her, she managed to put her make-up on just right. Adding a few necklaces, bracelets, and rings, she walked back out, just as Nick turned off the shower.

Then she pulled on her knee high boots, and grabbed her phone, and her bag. She put on some perfume, and then took everything she needed, and walked out of the room, ready to go.

"Will you wait for me?" Nick asked her, "I'll be ready in ten minutes." From behind her, Joe walked up to them, and was just about to speak, a smile on his face, when she did first, causing his smile to disappear.

"Nah, I'll just see you at the party. Bye." And with that, she was gone.

Joe looked at Nick, "Care to tell me why she was so pissed off?"

"We uh, we got into a fight."

"Oh, did you?" Joe mocked him, and followed Nick into his room, so he could change. Joe sniffed around the room, and noticed _exactly_ what it smelled like. "Why does it smell like sex, sweat, and perfume in here? Nick, what did you do?"

"Nothing, well something. But nothing major." He said, "I mean, I just—" He felt a little uncomfortable talking to Joe about this kind of stuff, but felt it was a bit necessary, so he began to speak anyway. "So, we were having sex, and I guess I was going a bit to rough and fast for her, because she stopped me in the middle of it, and I got pissed off."

"Okay…" Joe made the motion with his hands for him to continue.

"And then I said, what the fuck? And she got all pissed off about it, and asked why I always took so long, or whatever it was, I was too mad to even pay attention, and then I asked her to just give me something, because she had gotten it like two times, and I didn't really feel like walking around with blue balls and a boner tonight, so she just kinda gave me a half hearted handjob." He shrugged, "And while she did it, she was glaring at me. Then after, she didn't talk to me for a few minutes, and when I apologized after realizing what had happened, she just said whatever. And went to take a shower."

"Shit, Nick." Joe said. "Why do you think she's so pissed?"

"Because I pretty much forced her into giving me a handjob? I don't know, or maybe because I wasn't listening to her when she said to stop, I—I realy don't know. I just know I fucked up."

"And you don't feel much different than Michael do you?"

How the fuck did he know that? Nick was surprised. But instead of speaking, he just shook his head.

"Well, I think, you've got some major apologizing to do, bro. And fast."

Miley stepped into the club, where Samantha's party was being held, and looked around. The place was smoky, and the lights were blinking fast, she had her hand on her hip, her eyes narrowed as she smirked at everyone in the room, walking more into it, until she reached the bar. She ordered a soda, and sat down, deciding to people watch for a while.

"Hey." She looked up, and saw someone she sort of recognized.

"Hey yourself." She said, "What's up?"

"Not much, what's a girl like you doing sitting by the bar all alone?"

She rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt at a pick up line, "I'm just people watching, thank you."

"Well, would you like to dance?" She thought about it for a moment, and how pissed Nick would be with her if she danced with another guy. But after what had gone down earlier, she felt like she had more than the right to just dance with some random guy she met at a party. So, she shrugged, and followed him onto the dance floor.

He turned her around, and put his hands on her waist, as she began to drop, and dance to the beat of the song. Her ass brushed against his lower part, and she was once again surprised when she felt something growing there. It startled her, and she stopped, stumbling forward, barely catching herself as she turned around to face him.

He smiled at her, "Why'd you stop?"

"I—I—" She stammered, and closed her mouth. She said nothing, and just walked away. She kept walking until she stumbled into someone, and fell to the ground. She helped her up, "I'm so sorry." She said, as the girl wiped the dust off her dress.

"No worries. It happens right?" The girl looked up at her, giving her a small smile, as Miley looked down at the bag of white powder that was on the ground. The girl's smile quickly faded as she bent down quickly and picked it up, putting it in her pocket as fast as she could.

"I'm Miley." Miley held her hand out towards her, not realizing that what she was about to do, was going to be the biggest mistake of her life. But at the moment, she didn't really give a fuck.

The girl smirked at her, and grabbed her hand, "I'm Anna. It's nice to meet you."

Nick walked into the club, he looked around for Miley, but realizing he couldn't find her, he searched for someone, _anyone _he knew, that would be able to help him. Joe was beside him, also looking for his girlfriend, but at least not frantically searching for her, since he wasn't in a fight with her.

The place was packed, which only made it harder for them, until Demi ran up to them, kissing Joe, she hugged Nick, and squealed jumping up and down, telling them both how exciting she was to see them, and then upon realizing Miley wasn't with them, she calmed down.

"Where's Miley?" She asked them.

Nick shrugged, "Have you seen her?" They had to shout to be heard over the music, it was so damn loud.

"No, I haven't." Demi said, "You know that she's for sure here?" He nodded, "But why didn't you guys come together?"

"We got into a fight." Nick waved his hand, telling her to dismiss it immediately. "And she came here without us, so now I can't find her."

"Well, I'm sure she's here. Just look around she'll find you." Demi told him, "Trust me."

Nick nodded, "Alright, thanks, Demi, I'll see you guys in a bit." They walked away, and he realized he was thirsty, so he walked to the bar, and sat down, he pulled out his phone, and saw he had one new message, from Selena.

_Hey, heard you got in a fight with Miley. I want you to know she doesn't think of you the way you think she does. If you want, we can talk later. I'll be home all night. Alright, well, just checking on you. Hope you're okay._

Of course, it figures, she'd tell her stepsister what happened. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, putting his phone back in his pocket. Then he pulled it out again and dialed Miley's number, he pressed his phone to his ear, only find it went straight to voicemail.

"Dammit, Miley." He muttered and tried again. Same thing.

He then began to panick, he had to find her, before she did something stupid; something she'd regret.

So, he tried to call her again.

No answer.

The bathroom was a little quieter than the club was, every time the door opened the music blasted through it, but was immediately almost muted once the door was shut, well more like muffled.

Anna was reapplying her make-up, while Miley was stared at herself in the mirror. She faintly heard her phone ringing a few times, but ignored it, figuring it was Nick trying to reach her to kiss her ass, and apologize for what he did. But she didn't want an apology, she didn't give a fuck about him right now, all she wanted was to have some fun. And she was going to get it, one way or another.

Anna looked at her, she poured some of the white powder onto her hand, and held it towards Miley, "Do you want some?"

And in that moment, Miley knew she had a huge decision to make, go back to her old ways or go back to Nick and make up with him? And even though the second decision was the better one, she decided to go with the first.

She inhaled the drug, and looked at Anna. "How do you feel?" Anna asked her.

"Like that night is young." Miley smiled, and turned toward the mirror.

Fuck it, she was going to enjoy herself tonight. Nick would just have to get over it.

It was around two in the morning, when Nick had finally given up after about a four hour search for her. He wanted to leave much earlier, but wasn't going to give up, if she was so close to him and in the same room. But after realizing he probably wasn't going to find her, he just decided to walk out and get some air.

"Looking for someone?" He heard a familiar voice and looked up. He saw her get off the wall she was leaning against and walk towards him. He said nothing to her, and she looked into his eyes, her violet ones piercing through him. Her hand reached into his hair, and she ran her fingers through it, biting her lip. "I missed you." She whispered, and then kissed his lips gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her close to him.

"Where the hell did you go?" He asked her.

"I just wanted to have some fun." She said, "Now that I've had it, I'm ready to come back home and be with you for the rest of the night."

"Fun?" He asked her, he searched her eyes for a sigh of anything, but couldn't find it. She didn't seem drunk or high or anything.

"Just a girl's night." She said. "I had it, and now I'm feeling better….and I want you to know that I don't think of you as someone who was pressuring me to do anything, I was just freaked out for a second because you had never been like that before, except for—"

"When we were fourteen, I know." He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair, "I just didn't want that to happen again, where we got into the big fight and then you disappeared for four years."

She smiled, cupping his face in her hands, "I'm not going anywhere." She said, she looked at her engagement ring, and then back at him, leaning her forehead against his. "We made a promise to each other, and that's one I intend to keep, no matter what happens to us."

Nick nodded, "I love you so much, Miley." He whispered and kissed her forehead. "I don't ever want to lose you."

He then hugged her close, her head against his chest. "I know you do," She whispered, nodding a bit, "And you never will, I'll always be here."

She used one hand to hold him in place as her other hand went into her bag, she felt around until she felt the familiar texture of the bag. She held it for a second and then dropped it, letting it fall to the bottom, she then put that hand in his, intertwining their fingers, she held his hand, almost afraid to let go.

"I'm not going anywhere."

But she wasn't sure that was a promise she'd be able to keep anymore.

_I owe you guys a HUGE apology. Personal problems, and the fact that I was away for two months didn't help me really come up with much to write. But I've definitely got my motivation back, and I love where I'm going with his now. So, expect more updates, definitely. _

_I hope you enjoyed this one, I think I might be my favorite chapter, other than the last. Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts about this one, good? Bad? Let me know._


	16. Chapter 16

She just stared at it—at the bag. She was sitting on the edge of Nick's bed, her legs crossed, holding it up in front of her, her violet eyes dark. She sniffled, and moved her nose to get it to stop bugging her.

After effects of coke, right?

She groaned and fell back on the bed, not believing she had done it. Again. Gone back to her old ways she was _sure _she'd left behind all those years ago.

She heard her phone beep, and saw she had a text.

_Hey, wanna meet up later? _ It read, and she shook her head. It was Anna, the girl she met at Samantha's party the night before—or really a couple hours before. She couldn't believe she gave her, her number. How _stupid _was that?

The doorknob jiggled, and Miley put the baggy in the first place she could think of. The locket of her necklace where it closed easily. Then she pretended to just be taking it off, where she put it in her handbag, hiding it way, way _deep_ inside where no one could find it.

The door opened and Nick came inside, smiling at her. She smiled back, her heart pounding, and took off her shoes, letting her feet breathe for the first time in hours. She didn't bother taking off her dress as she was too tired, and just moved her body backwards on the bed, her head hitting the pillows where she closed her eyes.

Nick sat on the bed for a moment and took off his shoes and socks, going to lay beside her. They lay there in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Both too wired in a way—Miley obviously way more than Nick—and played with each other's hands.

No one spoke, too deep into their own thoughts. Nick wondering why his halfbrother was back, and Miley thinking about what a _huge _mistake she had made. All because she was upset with Nick…what the _hell_ had she been thinking?

Finally, one of them spoke.

"Mi—" Nick said, causing her to jump out of their thoughts. Her heart pounded as she looked at him. Did he know?

"I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing the side of her face, and she nodded, biting her lip, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered back. And that was all that needed to be said between them before they were pretty much back to normal. She turned toward him, lying halfway on top of him, and brought him towards her, kissing his lips roughly.

His eyes widened and he immediately wondered what had gotten into her. He kissed her back, but was soon realizing that she wanted more.

He broke the kiss and shook his head, groaning as he did.

"We can't." He said, and she looked at him, hurt. So, he decided to choose his words carefully. "I mean, it's late, we both had rough nights and—"

"I want you." She said, her tone indifferent. She gestured to the lower part of her body, and then leaned in close, whispering in his ear. "I'm not wearing any underwear…I took it off when you were in the bathroom."

Fuck. She got him, and she got him _good_.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" He challenged her.

"Whatever you want." She said, tracing her finger along his jaw. "I'm yours all night long."

And that was all it took for him to pull her towards him and kiss her forcefully causing her to arch her back against him and moan into his mouth. Not wanting to wait any longer—she could already feel his excitement against her thigh—he just unzipped his jeans, and pulled them down, mid thigh, before laying her on her side. He pushed her tight dress up a little bit, and then entered her—hard.

She threw her head back and groaned into his mouth, her legs wrapping around his waist. He moved her on her back, and began to move faster and harder…when there was a knock on his door. He looked at her, annoyed, then at the clock beside his bed.

It was three fourty five in the damn morning, who the hell would want to talk to him at this hour?

"What?" He snapped, forcing himself to stop moving, which caused her to groan and glare at him. He just shrugged and mouthed, 'I'm sorry' to her.

The door opened and Kevin stood there—of fucking course.

"What?" He demanded, not looking at him, but still staring at Miley who began to move from underneath him, her hips rotating and causing him to groan so quietly, only she was able to hear it.

"I need some sheets, I'm sleeping on the couch and I have no idea where they are."

"Haven't you ever heard of hotels?" He demanded and he sighed.

"Didn't have time to book one."

"Then—go to a—a damn motel." He told him as Miley moved faster. How could Kevin not see they were already occupied? Was he that damn stupid?

"Dude! Just tell me where the sheets are, I'd ask Joe, but he's got a girl in there and they seem pretty busy."

And he wasn't? Although, that was news to Nick…sort of.

"Just go in the cabinet by the stairs." He growled and Kevin nodded, shutting the door behind him.

Finally.

Nick looked at Miley. "you are so in for it now." He said, and then she giggled, giving him an innocent look.

"I know."

The next morning Nick woke up, still dressed in the same clothes he wore the night before…except he was hanging loose. Well, that's awkward. What if his mom walked in or something?

He looked at Miley and noticed she had her skirt halfway up her thighs, exposing herself to him.

Okay, that was even more awkward.

She groaned for a second and then opened her eyes, smiling at him, before going to hug him, pulling him towards her, when she felt him against her.

"Wha—oh my god!" She said, and her eyes opened wide. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." He said, and quickly pulled his pants up, as she pulled her skirt down.

"What if your mom walked in? Or your brother? Oh my god…this is so embarrassing."

"Hopefully they didn't." He said, and jumped up, going to the bathroom to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later, he was finished and it was her turn. After she'd finished they'd gotten dressed and walked out of the beach house, and down the street towards the pier.

"Nick?" She said, and he looked at her. "I'm uhm…" She didn't really know how to say how she was feeling exactly. She couldn't stop…wanting him. And it bugged the hell out of her. She hoped it wasn't the drugs.

"Yes?" He said after a moment of silence.

She decided it was best not to tell him, and just kept walking, looking at the ocean. Even though that damn tingling feeling wouldn't go the hell away.

They went to the beach, and went to a more…private part of it. Where no one could catch them, even if they wanted to, it was that far away.

Maybe he had the same feelings she did.

He lay down on the beach, pulling her down with him, and then wrapped his arm around her, holding her against him.

Or maybe…he just wanted to cuddle. Okay, she could live with that.

And they did, for the rest of the morning and afternoon, other than going swimming a few times of course. And she liked it, that he didn't force her to do anything. She figured it was his way of proving to himself he hadn't done it before.

And at the moment, she realized, she didn't really need the drugs anymore.

Not if they were okay.

"Okay, wanna tell me why you're here?" Joe asked Kevin as he paced in front of him, back and forth.

"We should wait until Nick get's back." He said.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Nick's going to be gone a while. Just tell me, and we can go on with our normal lives."

"Nope, I'm still gonna wait until Nick gets back." He said, and Joe sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Dude! Just tell me! Okay? I have plans today and—"

"Dude!" Kevin mocked him, "Nick will be home eventually and when he does, I'll talk to you both."

"Whatever." Joe told him, and nearly almost pushed something off the table, but restrained himself. He was pissed off. And Kevin knew it, but decided to just fuck with him some more. That asshole.

Two minutes later, much to Joe's surprise, the door flew open, and Nick closed it, pressing Miley against it, his lips against hers in two seconds, his hands tangled in her hair, where her hands were tangled in his hair.

"Really?" Kevin said, breaking their moment. Nick glared at him and grabbed Miley's hand, moving her behind him.

"Dude, fuck off." He snapped.

"No. You sit down, now. I've got to talk to you and Joe." He looked at Miley, "privately."

"She can stay." Joe said, coming to his younger brother's defense. "She's a part of this family too."

"Not really…" Kevin said, shrugging.

"That's because you didn't stick around here long enough to really know that!" Nick yelled at him.

"Okay!" Miley interrupted the brothers' argument. "Just calm down, I have to go meet Selena anyway Nick," She said, and kissed his lips gently. "I'll come back in a few hours."

"But—" Nick began, looking at her desperately, and she nodded, communicating with her eyes.

"Later." She promised, and kissed him one last time, before leaving him with his irritating halfbrother and somewhat less irritating brother…not that Joe was, since he'd come to his defense and all. He was just generally irritated since Kevin turned into a complete cockblocker.

"What is so fucking important?" Nick demanded, wanting nothing more than to be with Miley.

"Look, I know you want to go fuck your girlfriend—"

"_Fiance_." Nick corrected him, his tone dark.

"Whatever, dude. I need you both just hear me out for like five minutes."

"Why should we?" Joe demanded, "Why should we trust you?" He asked as Nick begrudgingly took a seat on the couch, his arms crossed, glaring at Kevin.

"It's about Frankie." He finally said, and the two of them dropped their intense glares at him.

Joe stood up off the couch arm, "What happened to him, is he okay?"

"He's….fine, for now." He said, and Nick looked at Joe worriedly.

"Then what is it?"

"Guys, he has cancer…and the doctors say it's about a fifty fifty chance he'll survive it."

"Meaning…?"

"We all have to be tested, for bone marrow…so that this could save his life." He said, looking in between them.

"Wait, what?" Nick said, "We're not even his full brothers! We're all half!"

"Yeah, but, one of us could be a perfect match and he need us. Guys, differences aside, this is our _little brother_. We have to put him first."

Joe and Nick looked at each other, before they looked at Kevin. Nick sighed, but said nothing, Joe instead spoke for the both of them.

"Fine, we'll get tested." He said, and the conversation ended there.

Miley walked into the house, after spending time with Selena—which wasn't much, since she was pregnant—they just watched movies and girl talked for a bit, before Miley decided it was time to go back home. Opening the door, she noticed the tv was on, and rolled her eyes, knowing it was Kevin…but to her surprise, she found it was just Nick, by himself. Staring at the tv blankly flipping through the channels.

"Nick…" She whispered, and he turned to her. To her surprise, he got up and ran towards her, hugging her tight. She didn't know what happened, or what came over her, but she held him tightly, clutching on to him as he did the same to her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before they released each other and he took her hand, pulling her to the couch, where he sat down, and pulled her on top of him, her sitting on his lap, her legs outstretched, her arms wrapped around his neck. The two of them said nothing for a moment, afraid if they spoke, then they would burst out crying.

Although, Miley didn't really know why she would…the tension just bugged the hell out of her, for one thing. And knowing Nick was in pain, was the other reason.

He then surprised her, by hugging her, holding her close as his body began to shake, and she heard him start crying. Despite wanting to cry herself, she bit her lip, and ran her fingers through his hair, which seemed to calm him down. He looked up at her after a few moments, and leaned back, wiping his tears from his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" She finally whispered, staring at him straight in the eyes.

He said nothing to her, just turned off the tv, and gently pushed her off of him. She stood and he did as well, taking her hand and pulling her upstairs to their room. Then he lay down on the bed, somewhat zombie-like and pulled her with him. Laying on his side, he motioned for her to do the same, and she did, never letting go of his hand and interlacing their fingers together.

Nick was oddly mute, and she didn't understand why. He still had tears in his eyes, but instead of talking or acknowledging them he just stared at her, his grip on her hand tightening, she then pulled him towards her, and held him as he once again, broke down.

"It was so strange." Miley said the next afternoon, as she and Selena sat down at a table, waiting for Braison to return with their coffees. "Usually he talks to me, but last night, he just cried until he fell asleep."

She was out with her brother and her stepsister, for once. Nick was out with Joe, doing some guy thing she didn't really know much about since they kept it sort of lowkey, so she decided a day with her siblings woudn't be such a bad idea while Nick sorted out whatever it was that was bugging him with his brother.

"And you have no clue why?" Selena asked and Miley shook her head.

"Not one."

"Well, that's strange." She said, agreeing with what Miley told her. "What…usually happens when he gets like that?"

She shook her head, shrugging. "I've never seen him like that, except after our fight four years ago, but…even then I just walked away from him. Usually, he just gets aggressive and wants to have sex. But last night…it didn't. He just didn't talk, just cried. It was so out of character for him and it scared me."

Selena shook her head, "I can't tell you…" She told her honestly. "Maybe he'll tell you today, just give him some time."

Miley nodded, as Braison came with their coffees and sat down in between them.

"Thanks, bro." Miley said as Selena said, "Thank you, B."

It was quiet in between the three siblings, all lost in their thoughts, when Braison finally spoke, turning to Miley.

"So, I talked to Taylor." He said, speaking of his ex he was with four years ago.

"You did?" Her eyes widened, "And how did that go?"

"Well, she was surprised to find out I was alive…" He said, trailing off. "And she wants to meet up with me."

Miley smiled, a small smile, "That's great! Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, but also a little nervous." He said, "I mean I was shocked to find out she still had the same number."

"Yeah, weird." She shrugged remembering her old friend who'd contacted her the same way.

It was silent again before Selena spoke, "you know it's hard. Not to think about him…"

Both Miley and Braison didn't need a rocket scientist to figure out who she meant. He played with his shirt, and she looked up at the sky, both avoiding eachother and their stepsister.

"I mean, I knew him more than you two did, and again, I'm so sorry for that, but…I just wish he was still here, you know? He always knew how to make me smile… and I know, he would have supported me during this…pregnancy." She said, moving her hands around her stomach.

"I know." Miley whispered, looking at her brother who looked back at her. She shrugged feeling tears come to her eyes, "That's what he was so great about."

"Yeah, man." Braison smiled looking at the table. "Even though we spent a few days with him, I knew he was cool." His smile disappeared as he hit the table, "Fuck. I miss him so much."

"We all do…" Miley said, a tear slipped down her cheek, and she turned to see Selena was crying, a bit more than she was.

"It sucks." He said, looking straight at Miley. "We didn't even get the chance to go to his damn funeral."

"If it helps at all, I didn't get to either." Selena said, "My mom didn't want me to go."

"But she went?" Miley said, "just like our mother did as well I'm sure."

"Whatever." Braison said, and then looked at Selena. "Can you tell me some more about him? Like what he liked, and what you guys did, you know…what was he like?"

"He was…amazing." Selena said. "When I was like seven years old, I was going to do a talent show, and I was super scared because I was going to dance…and he just said, 'kid, you can do this. Go up there, and show everyone your talent. And after, I'll take you out to get ice cream…'" she trailed off, the memory so vivid in her head. She then bit her lip to keep from completely breaking down. "And he—he took me to get ice cream, with my mom, telling me how proud he was of me, and hugging me. I remember hugging him, never wanting to let go, afraid if ii did…I'd lose him."

She stopped speaking for a moment, before looking down and crying for a few minutes, then she looked up to see both Miley and Braison's faces were tearstained and wet.

"And I did…" She whimpered, and then finally, completely broke down. Miley looked at her brother for a second before going to her and wrapping her arms around her, holding her as she cried, Braison then did the same—after a few minutes delay—and hugged them both. And all three of them cried, cried until they were completely dry.

Miley got back to the beach house, Braison behind her, as she unsteadily walked up the stairs, he looked at her for a moment, before disappearing into the guest room, going the opposite direction she was going in. She opened the door to her and Nick's room and leaned against it, surprised to see he was there, sleeping. She then bit her lip, her tears coming back, and kicked off her shoes, going to lay with him in the bed, her head on his chest, as she grabbed his hand, and held it, lacing their fingers together. She cried a little bit into his chest, and then forced herself to calm down.

She briefly thought about her baggy, and about how much better she'd feel if she had some of it. But then shook her head, and looked at Nick who was still fast asleep. She knew all the crying the night before, and his probably eventful day with Joe probably wore him out, so she let go of him, and got out of the bed.

She knew it was wrong, she knew it, but she, at the same time, couldn't help it. She was too worked up and thinking about her dad just pained her.

She got her hand bag and pulled the necklace out, then she quietly went to the bathroom and locked the door.

She took the baggy out, and stared at it for a few minutes, her heart pounding, her body feeling numb—even though she hadn't even taken the drug yet.

She then poured a little onto her hand, and snorted it, immediately feeling the effects, and then hid the baggy back in her locket, and closed it, clasping it around her neck. She smiled, and looked at herself in the mirror.

She wiped away her tears, and then reapplied her make-up. She figured what she was wearing was fine enough and pulled her phone from her back pocket to make a quick phone call. Once she was done, she put it back in her pocket, and then opened the door, walking out, staring at the locket and smiling, she bumped into Denise, who looked at her suspiciously.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm going out." Miley said, shrugging her tone a little…bitchy. Very unlike her now that she and Denise had gotten closer.

"And where to?" Denise asked her, "And without Nick? That's not like you!"

"Yeah, well…" Miley shrugged and then moved past her.

"Are you and Nick having problems?" She asked and Miley turned to face her, shaking her head.

"No."

"Then what's going on?"

"I just want to go meet up with some friends, he's sleeping, I'm giving him the night off."

"The night off?"

"Yeah, you know…the night off from….well, I'm sure you already know." She smirked, the drugs already affecting her. She normally didn't act this way around Denise, and that brought up a red flag to the older woman. Something wasn't right with her and she was going to find out what it was.

"Well, I don't think you should go out without him, it'd upset him."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No, but I still think you should stay home. In fact, I don't want you to go out, you're still under eighteen, and under my rules…" She looked at the teenaged girl, staring at her hard.

Miley didn't let up though, and just kept that smirk on her face. "For like another three and a half months." She rolled her eyes, then went back to her previous expression.

"Miley, I forbid you to go out tonight. Stay in and rest."

"Nope, don't think I will." Miley said, turning around, but Denise grabbed her.

"What is with you?" She demanded, and Miley shook her head, yanking her arm from her grasp.

She seemed to look scared for a second, grasping the locket in her hand, holding it protectively, before speaking again. "None of your business." She snapped and began to walk down the stairs.

"Miley! I am going to—"

She was cut off when Miley gave her a look, one that completely surprised her. She couldn't quite name what it was, but it scared her.

"Just watch me." She said, her tone dark, and then she walked out, leaving a very bewildered Denise behind her.

It was hours later, and Miley was just returning back to the beach house. She was still in the car with Anna and her friends, laughing about something. She could feel the drugs beginning to fade away, and knew it was time to get back before Nick worried about her.

"Whoo!" Anna said, laughing. "So." She turned to Miley, "How was your night?"

"Well…" She smirked, "Let's put it this way…I partied my ass off!"

Anna high fived her. "That's what I like to hear!"

Miley rolled her eyes and got out of the car. "See you later, bitch!" She yelled at her and Anna laughed harder.

"Bye, slut!"

Miley shook her head, walking into the house, to find Nick. She needed him, and she needed him _now_. Badly.

She walked up to the room, and was happy to find he was awake, looking a bit better than he was the night before, just laying there watching a movie.

He didn't seem pissed off or anything which meant Denise hadn't said a word to him. He also didn't seem to have noticed Braison was back either, which was when he asked what he did next, it surprised her.

"Hey, babe. How was your day with Sel and B?"

"Oh, it was uhm…good." She said, crossing the room and lying beside him. She lay her head on his chest, and put her fingers in his hair, playing with it, while she sat there—impatiently—watching the movie with him for a few moments.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, and straddled him, shocking the hell out of him.

"Miley what are you—" He didn't finish as she had cut him off by leaning over and kissing his lips hard. She grinded her hips against his and he got the message _immediately_, thank god.

His eyes were still wide as she pulled away, and shrugged a smirk on her lips. "What? I didn't feel like watching the movie and I haven't seen you, like _all _day long."

"Oh, that's why? The come here." He pulled her to him and caught her lips kissing them roughly as he put his hands on the bottom of her dress and pulled it up, only breaking the kiss for a second, before roughly grinding against her and kissing her again, more forcefully than they were both used to.

Not that either of them minded it, really.

He threw the dress to the side, and Miley nearly almost ripped his shirt off. He unbuckled her bra and then they continued to undress each other throwing the clothes the side like it was nothing. And in one second after, he was inside her, Miley too worked up for any foreplay.

He began slow, but Miley's movements were fast, so he sped up. She tried to get as close to him as she could, without breaking first, moaning as she did. She felt her release coming and was about to let go, when Nick just…_stopped_.

He stared at her for a moment, and then got up, pulling her up with him, he carried her to the wall by the door, and trapped her with both hands on either side of her head, holding her against the wall while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Nick, _move_." She demanded, and he did as she asked, kissing her from time to time as he moved at very fast pace. She kept moaning his name, as she felt it coming again. She finally moaned his name as she came, and rode it out while he still went, going faster and faster. She breathed heavily her arms hanging loosely around his neck as she pulled him closer, biting his lip, which caused him to gasp. She knew he was close, if only he would just…finally let go.

But he wasn't going to go without her. He somehow managed to balance her in between the wall and him as she had her arms and legs wrapped around him. He reach in between them with his other hand and rubbed her, causing her to cry out.

"N-nick…" She stammered, her eyes opening, as he continued to ride her. She groaned, "I—I…" He nodded, and kissed her, she then decided to bite his lip again, causing him to completely lose it at the same time she did.

After it was over, they both looked at each other for a moment, and then kissed each other again. Miley kissed him gently, but still not letting up how much she wanted him to keep going.

And to his surprise, she grinded against him, causing him to become hard again.

And then they were back where they were before, fighting for dominance to see who would cave in first.

"Ahh! No!" Denise heard Miley shriek, and the run into the kitchen, Nick right behind her. To be honest, Denise was surprised she was home, after their little confrontation before.

Nick laughed and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around, so he'd get to the refrigerator first. He opened it and then quickly grabbed the whipped cream.

Miley gasped, her mouth dropping open. "No fair!" She laughed, and then went in for the other can, which she then sprayed on him. He was about to do it to her, when Denise stepped in, interrupting their childish game.

"Enough!" She yelled, causing them to look at her, a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on their faces. "you guys are now engaged! This isn't how you're supposed to act."

"We were just having some fun." Miley shrugged, and put it down as Nick cleaned himself off. She laughed at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"You guys need to grow up!" Denise yelled causing the banter to once again stop.

"Oh, now you sound like my mother." Miley muttered, then gasped, realizing what she said. "Oh my god, I'm so—"

Denise said nothing to that, she just turned to her and stared at her, hard. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yeah…" Miley said, grabbing her locket, like she'd done before when she fought with Denise. Denise remembered it, and took note of it. "Why?"

"Care to tell Nick where you've been all night?"

"I know where she was…" Nick said. "Out with Braison and Selena."

"No—"

"Just stay out of it, Denise." Miley snapped, "it's none of your business."

Nick looked at her shocked, "What did you just—"

"You guys need to stop trying to get into my personal life! Okay? God!" She turned around and was about to leave the room when Nick stopped her and spun her around.

"What the hell has gotten into you? Talk to me."

Miley rolled her eyes, "oh, like you were so good about that last night? That's right. All you did was cry. I still don't know what the fuck the problem was!"

"I wasn't the only one the cried in the last twenty four hours, Miley." He said, his tone warning her.

"What? How would you know? You were asleep!" She then realized what she said, and covered her mouth. "Oops."

"Yeah, _oops_." He repeated. "I was awake, but you just…left before I could say anything."

"But if you weren't asleep, then how…"

"I fell asleep after." He said, "I was only half asleep before, like just about to fall asleep, but not quite there yet."

So he hadn't heard her fight with Denise earlier, good.

"Ugh! Whatever! Just tell me why you were upset!" Miley said, and Nick stared at her for a moment.

"Not until you tell me first."

"No!" Miley's voice got louder, and both of them began to fight so much that Denise decided it was best to step out of it. But it didn't mean she wouldn't watch it, just in case things got too out of hand.

"Miley!"

"Nick!"

"UGH!" They both yelled and turned on each other. Miley was too worked up now to just let it go like that.

"Tell me why you were upset last night." She demanded. "I always tell you my problems—"

"Except now." He scoffed, turning to face her. "You won't tell me why either."

It was silent for a second, before Miley spoke again, her voice a little softer, but her tone still cold. "Then…I don't think this is gonna work."

Nick's heart stopped for a second, "What isn't?"

"Us." She said, and Nick almost felt like he was going to explode.

"What do you mean?" He asked, carefully, trying to keep his voice from shaking and failing miserably at it.

Miley was silent for a second as she grabbed her locket, she then spoke again. "If we don't trust each other, then what's the point of being in this relationship?"

Nick then became pissed off again, recognizing the words, unable to believe she was reusing them again, "Right, that's the same damn thing you said four fucking years ago!"

"Well, maybe I was right!" She yelled back. "Maybe this whole thing is stupid!"

"I think you're wrong!" He yelled back at her. "Why are you being so insecure right now? Just fifteen minutes ago you were happy and very secure about us."

"Yeah, well…now I'm not." She snapped, and then looked at her ring on her left finger. She felt angry that it was there, and was about to pull it off when Nick closed his hand on hers, and angrily turned her face to his. He then kissed her so hard, she almost fell over. He kept going and she then moaned, too in shock to really kiss him back.

He broke the kiss and glared at her, letting her go. "Still think it?"

"Just because you kissed…me…doesn't…mean anything!" She yelled back at him, and he rolled his eyes before kissing her again. And this time, she kissed back.

"Guys! Hello! Still here!" Denise shouted at them, and they broke apart.

"Still think our relationship is stupid?" He asked her, and she glared at him, shaking her head.

"Tell me why you were upset."

"Not until you tell me first."

"Ugh! Why is this so damn difficult?" She demanded, and then pushed him away, going to put her head in her hands, leaning on the counter top.

"Okay, you two. That's enough." Denise finally stepped in. "Miley, you and I need to talk."

"No, we don't." She said. " _Nick _and _I_ need to talk."

"You will not disrespect me, like that, understand?"

Miley rolled her eyes, "Sure. I'm sorry, Denise." She actually meant it, despite being super pissed off, and somehow, she was able to that across to her.

"Thank you." Denise said, and then noticed that _once again_ Miley had the locket clutched in her hand. What the hell was with her and that locket lately? She wondered.

"As for you Nick, if she doesn't want to talk, she doesn't have to. Same for you Miley, okay? Just talk when you're ready."

"Fine!" Miley and Nick shouted and then they both stormed off in different directions of the house.

Denise sighed. Those two could be so difficult sometimes, but…the strange thing was, whenever they were pissed off, it wasn't at each other, it was normally at other people and they always sided with each other.

Something was going on, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Miley was just swinging on the comfortable swing bench out in the sandy backyard, holding the locket close to her. She decided that for once she wasn't going to turn to drugs to solve her problems since it made her a little temperamental…okay, _a lot_. But as she stared up the cloudy sky, she wondered briefly how pissed off Nick was with her. And wondered if he was thinking the same about her.

She sighed; a tear slipping down her cheek and hastily wiped it away.

They hadn't gotten into a fight that big since they were fourteen, and she was scared to death she was going to lose him. She couldn't even believe she'd almost taken off the ring. Just Nick stopping her, and then kissing her the way he did just made her realize how much the relationship meant to her…to him.

And it wasn't stupid, not at all.

She whimpered, biting her lip, wishing Nick would just come out and talk to her. She looked behind her, realizing the door wasn't going to open and just cried a little bit, for a few minutes before she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her and hold her close.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here." She recognized the voice immediately and instantly felt safe. She looked up into the familiar chocolate brown eyes, and instantly wrapped her arms around him holding him close.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered against his neck. "I really, and truly am."

"It's okay, Mi. It wasn't _all _your fault."

"I'm just…" She pulled away and sniffled, wiping away her tears and her nose, before speaking again. "I don't know. I was afraid I lost you…"

"I'm not going anywhere." Nick told her, tilting his chin up to face her. "I could never leave you."

"But that's what happened, remember? Four—" He kissed her gently, and then shook his head.

"We're older now, more mature…besides, we're engaged." He held her hand with the ring on it and played with her fingers for a moment. "That's a promise I'm keeping."

She didn't know what to say, just…seemed a bit too in shock to really process anything else. She lay her head against his shoulder, and stared out at the dark ocean, the waves crashing in the distance instantly calmed her.

"I'm sorry." She said, now fully calm again.

"I'm sorry too." He told her. It was silent for a few minutes between the couple before he spoke again. "I was upset last night…" He began, "because I heard my younger brother was sick."

"What?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Uhm, he's about seven." He told her, "I don't think you remember him, I met him maybe once, and you were here. But anyway, he's got cancer and the doctor's don't know if he'll make it…"

"Oh my god." Miley gasped.

"And Joe, Kevin and I all have to get tested for a bone marrow transplant, to see if any of us match."

She hugged him immediately holding him close, "I'm so sorry." She whispered, "If I had known…"

"it's not your fault." He assured her.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her expectantly. "I uhm, talked to Braison and Selena about my dad for the first time and…we all just broke down. So yeah, that's why I was upset."

She didn't offer more than that, and didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it, so he just kissed the side of her head and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close, tangling his fingers with hers.

Both were silent too caught up in their own thoughts to voice them out loud. Miley bit her lip and looked at him.

"I love you." She said, and he looked at her, seriously looked at her.

"I love you too." He said, and then they both just sat their silently, not moving, just enjoying the moment.

Later that night, after Miley was sure Nick was asleep, she picked up her phone, her hand over the call now button, slightly stalling for a reason. She thought about everything, and realized she needed _exactly _what she knew she could now get much more easier.

She bit her lip, tears coming to her eyes, before climbing out of the window and looking back at her fiancé.

"I'm sorry, Nick." She whispered, before pressing the button and holding the phone to her ear, waiting for the person on the other line to pick up and take away all her problems.

_Okay, so. Lots of drama, and lovinnnnnn'. And Miley so clearly has a problem… that Nick knows nothing about, but his mother is getting more and more suspicious about, as you can see. But yeah, sorry I take so long with these. Been busy, got school, work, school, work, more school aaand, more work. If no one's given up on me yet completely, reviews would be great. _

_I can't promise fast updates anymore since it takes me like two to three months, but I'm gonna really, really try this time. _

_Hope you enjoyed this one! Tell me what you think honestly of it though. I'd love ot hear your opinions! :) _


End file.
